


Where You Left Your Heart

by DarkGlowingLight



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline is Hope's mom, Damon loves to piss people off, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Hope is a rebellious teen just like her dad, Klaroline, Romance, The hollow is lurking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGlowingLight/pseuds/DarkGlowingLight
Summary: Summary: What if Caroline was Hope’s biological mother instead of Hayley? Hope wants her family back together and she starts causing trouble all over The Boarding School. What will happen when the Original family finally reunites and old threats rise again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Where you left your heart:**

**This is my first The Vampire diaries fic ever. Sorry if there are some mistakes in the story. (not grammatical but about some characters and villains.)**

**There are some mayor changes, like Stefan never died, Jo did gave birth to Josie and Lizzie but Kai end up killing her later, Enzo is alive, Katherine is alive… Pretty much almost everyone is alive. It's heavily influenced by 5x01. To safe Hope they divided the Hollow like in the originals. Which is why they've been apart for the last eight years. Klaus and Caroline are actually married. (They been apart because Care had to rise Hope)**

**Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Delena, Stebekah, Kennett.**

_Summary: What if Caroline was Hope's biological mother instead of Hayley? Hope wants her family back together starts causing trouble all over The Boarding School. What will happen when the Original family finally reunites and old threats rise again?_

**Chapter one:**

**Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted:**

The high school corridors usually were full of teenagers. However, at this moment it was quite empty. There were only two teachers in the library. When Henry slowly walked around the halls of the school waiting for Hope. He sat down on the dark wooden bench when a sweet but mischievous voice whispered to him.

"Hey Henry, you have the money?"

Not trusting himself to speak, he only nodded his head before giving her the money.

"I'm not going to ask how you got this…" Hope eyed at all the money he just gave her before giving Henry two small bottles filled with her blood. "First drink one and drink the last one afterwards, Okay?"

Henry took the small bottles and hid one under his jacket. While the other one was still in his right hand. He looked rather nervous and lost. Hope was eyeing him carefully, if he decided to do it his life will change forever. It was the most important decision of his life.

"Are you sure about this Henry? I know most of the kids in here are a bunch of idiots but I am your friend. You have me." She stared at him worriedly.

"Yes, I am sure. You know how it's like everyday people making fun of me? How they hit me, punch me, and insult me for no reason at all? The only reason it's not worse it's because I am your friend and your mother is the headmistress. Also Mr. Saltzman is a close friend of your mom. I don't want you to protect me anymore Hope. I will be stronger if I do this." He rested his hands on her shoulders. Staring at her big blue eyes, he gave her a small half smirk.

Hope nodded her head, pulling herself away from him, giving him one last small smirk. "Be discreet alright? If my mother finds out, I gave you my blood she will ground me until the end of times, Mr. Saltzman is constantly watching me like a hawk, Davina is auntie Freya's little spy and she's also our teacher, uncle Stefan is constantly here, Damon comes here to annoy my mom from time to time. I am serious don't screw things up okay? Don't draw attention to yourself."

"Yes, mom. Good luck with the maths test, see you later Hope." He joked.

"See ya."

Once Hope was out of the corridor, Henry drank the first blood bottle. He picked up his phone to call his only close friend one last time. Heading towards the library, he was shaking, nervous for what he was about to do. Hope told him to be discreet but what if he heals himself before the transformation took place? He had to make sure it would work. The dark wooden windows were closed, opening them was just the second step to build a new life. Henry stood at the edge of the window letting his body fall, he felt free for the first time in his entire life. Then everything went black.

**Student's bedrooms:**

Hope Mikaelson-Forbes was bored, nothing good happened when a Mikaelson was bored. She drew for a while; she drew a beautiful forest with a wolf lurking in the dark staring a beautiful woman. She closed her sketchbook and hid it on her schoolbag.

On the top of the bed, there was her grey album with pink and golden details on it. Hope stared sadly at the album, she sat down on the bed next to the photo album and she open it.

There were pictures of her with family when she was a baby with her auntie Bekah and her uncle Elijah, when she was a little girl with her mother, making funny faces with her auntie Freya and Kol. She also had pictures of her mom's side of the family, with Lena and Bonnie, Stefan and Damon, Matt and Jeremy...

Her favourite picture will always be the one where her parents got married. She was seven months old when the picture was taken. Caroline was holding her with the biggest smile on her face Hope's ever seen, she was staring curiously with her big bright blue eyes at the person who was taking the photo probably it was uncle Stefan or uncle Kol, and then there was Klaus with his hand on Hope's back and smiling at his wife. They looked like a normal family.

Too bad, it all went to shit… Hope bitterly thought closing the photo album before she got emotional. She lay down on the bed, staring at the white ceiling thinking about her plan. She had her passport, she had the money, now she could go to France to see her father again. However, she had to make sure her mother wouldn't find out until it was already too late, which is why she had to act normal.

Suddenly someone started to knock on the door. Hope opened the door, she was surprised when she saw Mr. Williams looking rather upset.

"Mr. Williams. What's up?" Hope asked.

"Hope, Mr. Saltzman wants to talk to you. It's about Henry Benoit." Mr. Williams replied.

Hope knew she got caught, they knew, her mother knew. But she tried to remain calm thought out this whole situation.

"Why does Mr. Saltzman wants to talk to me? Where's my mom?"

"She took the rest of the week off. I thought she might told you."

"Well, guess what. She didn't. Where is she?" She replied.

"I heard Alari- Mr. Saltzman saying something about France. We've informed her about what you did." Mr. Williams replied.

"What right you think you have to tell her before telling me?!" Hope screamed.

"Pack up your things Hope. You got suspended."

"You do realize I'll be here in a few days right? My mother is the headmistress." She mischievously smiled.

"I honestly don't care, Hope. I'm only doing my job. Now do yours and pack your stuff. Your father will also be informed of this."

Hope laughed at him. Her father? The very same one who never called her, not even once for the last eight years. That's not a father, only a deadbeat asshole who doesn't love her enough. "Yeah. Good luck finding him, I think it's time for you to leave my bedroom, I have to pack."

"Goodbye, Hope."

"See ya, next Monday Mr. Williams." She smirked at him.

**Paris airport:**

Caroline Forbes was stressed out. Her husband stopped calling her and picking up his phone for the last five years. Just after that, he started a killing spree all over Europe. When Klaus stopped calling her, she assumed it was because it would be painful for both of them especially for him. Her husband biggest fear always had been being alone and now he couldn't be close to any of his siblings but Freya and most importantly their own daughter.

Rebekah called her last night telling her how close Klaus was from Elijah. Which only meant trouble for everyone. And on top all of this Alaric called her six times in the last two hours.

She took her iPhone out of her black jacket. Immediately she called Alaric to see if anything happened to Hope. On the third ring, Alaric finally answered.

"Caroline? Thank god. I've been trying to call you for so long." Alaric exhaled relieved.

"What did she do?" She tiredly asked. Since Hope turned thirteen, she became a little troublemaker just like her father.

"We suspended her."

"What?! How could you suspend her? Just give a little warning." Caroline replied.

"Care, we warned her when she burned Damon's car because he pissed her off, she got into various fights with other students, she answers back to her teachers, she isn't afraid of using dark magic. But what she did today it was too much for us. She gave her blood to a student. Caroline she created a Hybrid. We can't control her. She needs to take a time off." Alaric explained.

Caroline sat down on a bench with her luggage in her right hand she was holding her phone and the left one covered her face. She controlled her breathing and replied to him.

"Ric I am in Paris. How am I supposed to be in Mystic Falls?! I just landed here. My husband is on a full rage-killing spree and I have to stop him. I can't just go back. Put Hope on the phone."

"Don't worry Care. We called Freya and Stefan both of them will come for Hope. She is safe and sound. Now take your time in Paris and then come home." He assured her.

"Thanks for taking care of everything while I'm here." Caroline thanked him.

"Hey mom!" Hope cheerfully said.

"Seriously? SERIOUSLY HOPE!? You gave your blood to someone?"

"Of course not mom! Did you really think I am stupid enough to go and give my blood for free? I sold it." Hope proudly replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Hope you have no idea how mad at you I am right now! You created a hybrid. God, how could you!" Caroline tried to not scream but hell she was angry.

She is not gone not even for 8 hours and her daughter was already causing trouble. Now she was acting like a rebellious teen only because she wanted attention.

"You're just being a hypocrite mom. You're the one that taught me my body, my choice. Well then, my blood, my choice!" Her sixteen year old daughter angrily replied.

"You are not just anybody, Hope. Do you have any idea about what will happen to the kid you gave your blood?! God, Hope you have everything you want. What could you have possibly needed the money for?"

"That's my business." Hope rolled her eyes.

"My daughter selling her blood is my goddamn business." Caroline whispered angrily.

"I just gave Henry some of my blood mom. I didn't think it was that bad. Besides he asked me for it." Hope explained.

"You should have said no! I'll be back in Mystic falls in three days. You'll be grounded forever for this Hope."

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Lock me up? Mom l'm witch I'll just find a way out." Hope said amusedly at her mother's anger.

"You disappoint me, Hope. When I thought you couldn't do anything worse than the trouble you normally get in you just reinvent yourself. God, I wish you stopped acting like your father." Caroline knew she was being a harsh but Hope was far too stubborn, just like her father, which made her incredibly hard to try reason with her.

"And you betrayed me mom. We're even. Instead of trusting me and telling me, you were traveling to France. I had to find out by that stupid moron of Mr. Williams. If you are going to abandon me to go with my deadbeat dad you could just had told me." Hope became instantly upset when her mother mentioned her non-existent father.

"Hope!" Alaric scolded her at her disrespectful remark.

"What? He is a moron we all know that." The teenager crossed her arms, as a sign of rebellion against Alaric.

"I didn't told you because it was a rushed decision. You were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up at 3:00AM. I'll be in Mystic falls this Friday. We will talk once I arrive young lady." Caroline assured her she would come back in just three days. Which instantly calmed Hope.

"So this means in Monday I'll be here again… God I needed a vacation. Buy me something from Paris. I want new Art supplies you know how much I love to paint. Be safe mom." Hope smiled sadly.

"I'll call you tonight, please don't cause any more trouble until I come back. Promise me Hope." Caroline asked.

The rebellious teen rolled her eyes sweetly at her mother. Caroline Mikaelson-Forbes was a force to be reckon with, normally she is a bubbly, sweet, caring woman but when things got out of hand, her control freak persona came to the surface. Hope loves to tease her mom. However, right now Caroline seemed on the verge of a stress attack. Hope just closed her eyes thinking about this whole situation.

Over the last year, Hope did get in trouble. She used her powers to burn Damon's car, because he annoyed her. She threw across the corridor a student who bullied Henry. She did try to burn the Lockwood mansion only because she was bored. And it didn't help the fact that she hated Tyler Lockwood. But her mom, her auntie Freya and Stefan cleaned that mess, no one suspected it was her. She did create her first hybrid, but it was all Henry's fault.

Hope was staring her hands finishing her line of thoughts. She protected the people she cared about and she was seen as the troublemaker, she only did it for them. Letting out a short breath she replied to her mom. "I will be good mom. I give you my word as a Mikaelson and a Forbes. Once you see dad tell him I still exist. Come home in three days. And I want several phone calls every single day or else I'll get in trouble. I love you, mom."

"I will tell everything to your dad once I see him. I love you too baby! I will call you as much as I can. Don't get in more trouble. Seriously."

"Yes, mom I can be good for three days. I love you. Goodbye, mommy."

"I love you more. Bye baby." Caroline hung up.

Great first my mass murder husband kills like a bijillion people in less than five years and now Hope messed up everything in Mystic Falls. Caroline thought.

Where she was staying for the next three nights was a four star hotel, close enough where the murders of two members from a powerful French family and a security guard of the nightclub took place. People were saying an alleged maniac was the murder, they also said he ripped the security's guard heart and bite it. Her husband was near.

_They will have a long chat about all of this madness._

**Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted:**

Hope had been waiting for two hours before her uncle Stefan and her aunt Freya finally came for her. Once she saw Stefan, Hope immediately ran to him and hugged him. She hasn't seen her uncle for two weeks which was a lot time for them. Once her uncle let her go from the bear hug, she hugged her auntie Freya. When a voice behind them ruined the moment.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't baby Klaussette causing trouble all over again. Who's car did you burn this time?" Damon sarcastically smiled.

"If you don't fuck off I will give you an aneurism, jerk." Hope mischievously said.

"Language Hope." Freya exclaimed.

"Sorry, Auntie Freya. Where will I be staying until mom comes? New Orleans or Mystic Falls?" The teen asked.

"You'll stay with both of us in Mystic Falls until Care comes back. You crossed the line this time, Hope." Stefan scolded.

"Blondie spend half an hour screaming at the phone. It was hilarious, poor blondie." Damon laughed and Hope shot him a look full of hate.

"Stop Damon. Hope the Hybrid you created comes with us." Stefan told her.

"Where is aunt Lena? Why did you brought this moron?" Hope rolled her eyes.

"She had a shift on the hospital. She'll be home at dinner." Damon told her.

Damon took Hope's things to his new car, Stefan and Freya were talking with Alaric about everything the rebellious teen has been up to. Hope got bored listening to the same things all over again, she started wandering across the high school. Hope was distracted in her own thoughts when someone suddenly grabbed her arm quite roughly.

"You got finally suspended. They say you burned a student alive. You're such a pyromaniac. First when you were eight you burned a Romanian orphanage with your brain and now you burn people alive. Your mommy couldn't safe you this time, could she?" Hope's biggest enemy of the school said.

Hope smirked with superiority at her school's biggest enemy. She hated Lizzy Saltzman. That dumb girl represented everything Hope hated in a person. Lizzy who ironically was named after her grandmother Liz Forbes who passed away when Hope was a couple months old. Was a spoiled daddy's little girl, she's always gossiping about everything, she lied, always had to be the centre of attention and she was the head cheerleader. Basically a fake Regina George.

"Let go of my arm Lizzie if you don't want to get hurt." Hope warned since she was in no mood to stand her today.

"My high school, my rules Hopey Dopey. I am sick and tired of you drawing all attention to yourself." Lizzie held her arm harder.

"Your high school? Don't make me laugh, Elizabeth. My mom is the headmistress, Damon and Stefan still own this place. And guess what, both of them are my uncles. This school wouldn't even exist if it wasn't because of my mom's friend who donated 3 million dollars. Technically this school belongs to me. We both know that in less than a week I'll be back and things will be the same." Hope smirked when she felt the rage of the other teenage girl.

"Caroline won't protect you forever. Learn your place you bitch." She spat.

"Don't mention my mother." Hope was serious.

"Or what? You will tell your ghost daddy?" Lizzie said knowingly.

"Yes, I will. Though I think that my ghost daddy is probably busy playing hide and seek with your dead mother." Hope replied.

"You are the worst scum of the earth Forbes."

"Still better than you Saltzman."

Lizzie pushed Hope to the floor. The youngest teen was ready to punch her enemy's across the face, when someone threw her across the corridor roughly. A shocked Hope looked up to see who saved her. To her surprise, it was Henry who immediately help her to stand up. At the end of the corridor, a blonde haired boy named Roman helped Lizzie to stand up. Most of the students of the school were staring at them.

"Now you hit girls Orphan wolf. Loser." Roman said protecting Lizzie.

"His name is Henry, jerk." Hope walked towards him protecting her friend.

"You really think I care about your stupid boyfriend?" The quarterback stared amused at the Mikaelson teen.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Hope replied.

"She is my friend." Henry added.

"So you're single?" Roman winked at Hope.

Rolling her eyes because all the attention was for Hopey Dopey once again. Lizzie jumped in Roman's arms. She was fake crying on his shoulder acting like the victim. "It's all because of Hope. My entire body hurts so much. Roman can you carry me?"

"Oh, sure." Roman stared at Lizzy strangely.

"Now you attack my daughter! What is wrong with you today Hope? Mr. Williams informed me about this!" Alaric said, behind of him were her uncles and her aunt staring at the scene.

"I didn't do anything you freaking moron! Aunt Freya it was her! I swear. I gave you my word as a M- Forbes." Hope immediately corrected herself.

"Hope be polite!" Freya whispered to her niece.

"Daddy, I was just going to my next class when she came to me and tried to hurt me. She threatened me." Lizzie's eyes were full of fake tears.

"Once Caroline comes here I will make sure you stay in New Orleans as much time as possible." Ric choose to believe her daughter over Caroline's little troublemaker.

"Hope is telling the truth! I threw her! I did it!" Henry exclaimed angrily.

"She told to this orphan wolf to throw me across the corridor because I tried to talk to her." The blonde teen fake cried.

"Wipe out those fake tears sweetheart, Hope isn't lying." Freya told to the young witch not believing a word she was saying. She was the only Mikaelson who had the chance to see her little niece grow up. She knew when she lied or told the truth by only looking at her. Right now, her niece was being honest.

"Shut up, Daddy don't listen to them it was Hope. Who are you going to believe this fatherless thing and her orphan friend or me your baby daughter?" Lizzie tried to manipulate her dad.

"Stop calling me orphan and she does have a father." Henry screaming ready to attack Lizzie again.

"Calm down, kid." Damon put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down but it only upset him more. The teen boy was starting to transform.

"Henry, look at me." Hope ordered him before he transformed into a hybrid.

He obediently did as he was told. He stared again at her blue bright eyes. She lightly touched his cheek and said. "Calm down. Okay? Don't transform." He suddenly felt calm and smiled at her.

"I'm s-sorry. It was all her fault. S-she attacked Hope, I was only protecting her." The red haired teen muttered.

"Lizzie don't lie to me. Did you start this?" Alaric said.

"I saw everything, Hope was only wandering around when Lizzie started to say nasty stuff to her. Hope didn't hurt her, she actually warned Lizzie to leave her alone. She just keep upsetting Hope then she pushed her to the floor. And her "friend" Henry threw Liz to the floor." The blonde haired mysterious boy said. Roman winked at Hope once again, leaving a stunned Lizzie behind.

Alaric took a decision about this whole situation. He knew it was his daughter's fault but physical pain deserved a good grounding. "Forgive me Hope. I had misunderstood the situation. You will come for the rest month after classes Lizzie. However, even if it was to protect Hope it was wrong what you did Henry. You'll also be grounded, but you'll be suspended like Hope."

"Welcome to the suspended till my mom comes here club." Hope smiled at Henry.

"Henry comes with us anyway." Stefan said.

"Pack your things kid. We'll leave in ten minutes with or without you." Damon told to the young new hybrid.

"I'll help you pack. This jerk is serious, he would leave us behind without even blinking." Hope said looking at her uncle Damon.

"Baby Klaussette you have nine minutes. Tick Tock." Damon smiled at the teen.

"Stop calling me that. My name is Hope H-o-p-e."

"Eight minutes Klausy junior."

"If I was aunt Elena I would have chosen uncle Stefan."

"Too bad you're not Elena. Blondie said the same in the past. She thought I wasn't good enough for your aunt. But then she had a child and got married with Mr. Big bad hybrid. Hypocrite much?"

"Let's go Henry." The rebellious teen followed Henry to his bedroom and shot a look of disgust and anger to Damon who only laughed more.

"She is right, you're a jerk." Freya replied.

"Deep down that little trybrid loves me. Remember when she was little and she had nightmares, she always came to me instead of you Stefan."

"She did come to me when Care was away!" Stefan replied.

"I am her favourite uncle." Damon proudly smiled.

"Elijah is her favourite uncle." Freya added.

"You guys knew she was going to go to France, right?" Damon completely changed the subject when he knew Hope couldn't hear them.

A surprised Freya stared at him. "How do you know that? She wouldn't do that without telling Care."

"When I was keeping her stuff in my car, I saw her bag and I was bored so I open it. And she had in there her sketchbook, a photo album, almost 2000$ and her passport."

"You've got to be kidding me. How the hell did she get a passport? We have to watch her every 24/7. Freya lock her with a spell in Elena's house. Care is going to have a heart attack."

"Which is why we won't say a word to blondie until she comes back." Damon reasoned.

"Caroline has to know." Stefan replied.

"If we tell blondie, she will come back in record time. Which means Klaus killing spree won't stop, he will keep visiting Elijah. Which means trouble for every supernatural being. Including all of us."

"He is right. She'll be back in three days. I'll talk to Hope once we arrive to your house. She has some serious explaining to do. What do we do about the hybrid kid?"

"We could lock him up, until we teach him how to control himself."

"The Mikaelson's are a pain in the ass. Except you witchy witchy." Freya only rolled her eyes at the eldest Salvatore brother.

**Paris, France:**

This was one of the most beautiful historical buildings of the city. Ancient and beautiful. And there he was, her husband all covered in blood with at least a dozen death bodies lying around the room. He was smiling smugly pressing an old man towards one of pillars of the room.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Gatineaux. I should let you live to tell of this, but I seem to be on a bit of a roll." Once he saw the look of pure fear on his face, Klaus snapped his neck, throwing him across the room as if nothing happened.

"Oh." Klaus proudly stared at the bodies he left behind. When suddenly someone pushed him against a wall before he could react. He was pinned against the wall, with a soft hand chocking him. He knew there was only one person would be brave enough to face him while he was pissed.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" His wife said.

"Hello, my love." Klaus smiled for the first time in eight years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where you left your heart:**

_**This is my first The Vampire diaries fic ever. Sorry if there are some mistakes in the story. (not grammatical but about some characters and villains.)** _

_**15 favs, 35 follows in less than 24h That's just epic! Thank you so much ^^! Glad to see you like it^^! Your comments and all your support made me keep going this story ^^! You guys are epic!** _

_**There are some mayor changes, like Stefan never died, Jo did gave birth to Josie and Lizzie but Kai end up killing her later, Enzo is alive, Katherine is alive… Pretty much almost everyone is alive. It's heavily influenced by 5x01. To safe Hope they divided the Hollow like in the originals. Which is why they've been apart for the last eight years. Klaus and Caroline are actually married. (They been apart because Care had to rise Hope) I think Henry was a sweetheart and I don't like Roman that kid is hiding something.** _

_**Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Delena, Stebekah, Kennett.** _

_Summary: What if Caroline was Hope's biological mother instead of Hayley? Hope wants her family back together and she starts causing trouble all over The Boarding School. What will happen when the Original family finally reunites and old threats rise again?_

**Chapter two:**

**Paris, France:**

Klaus sat on the couch with his legs crossed, staring at his wife. She was currently covering all the dead bodies with blankets. She was also giving him the silent treatment, something she usually does when Hope crosses the line. Since her daughter was a trybrid grounding her, normally it didn't work but the silent treatment did. And if Caroline learned something from the Mikaelson's is the fact all of them want attention specially Rebekah, Kol and Nik. Not giving them the attention they seek it was the best grounding.

Klaus sighed tired of Caroline's behaviour. It's been almost an hour and she didn't said anything. She was just cleaning the mess he just made. Klaus knew the best way to make her talk was to try to upset her, so he did it. "It's a pity. I thought there'd be more of them."

Caroline turned around and stood up, giving him a small smirk. "Trying to break your own record?"

"At the moment, I'm trying not to flatter myself that you're here on a sudden whim to see me. After eight long years." Klaus smiled knowingly his plan to make her talk worked.

His wife stared at him but she didn't said a word. He tried to push her buttons once again. "Why are you here Caroline? Surely, The Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted needs it's headmistress across the pond."

"Seriously Klaus? Apparently, you don't pick up anymore. It's sad enough you haven't said a word to me,  _your wife!_  For the last five damn years. Now you don't even pick your own sister. And you are visiting Elijah."

"You're calling me Klaus again? Caroline lov-"

"No, don't you dare to interrupt me now. You think we haven't noticed when Hope enters into a room all plants die, the glasses of water turn into blood and yesterday when she was peacefully sleeping a freaking snake came out of the bouquet of orchids right beside her nightstand. Those orchids were the ones I gave her that morning, which it would be impossible for them to dry so quickly, unless my so called husband was near to one of his siblings." Caroline finally replied angrily at her husband walking towards him.

"A snake? I wasn't with Elijah for that long. It was only 10 minutes." He said shocked looking terrified for a brief second.

She let out a furious laugh. "That's all it took, Niklaus. That snake was one of the most venomous snakes on earth and it was less than two feet away from  _our_  daughter. If it wasn't because I wanted to see her one last time before coming here what you think it would had happened?"

"Caroline I-" Klaus tried to explain himself.

"I said DO NOT interrupt me again! Maybe you stopped caring about me, and most importantly our daughter, but I didn't. So listen carefully Niklaus, that little girl is my life she is my baby and if I have to chain you to keep her safe and sound I will." Caroline pressed roughly her hand against his chest almost sending him backwards from the force she used.

"I wish I stopped _loving you_ , everything would be so much easier. Do you really think I want to be here alone? Rebekah was with Marcel before they broke up a month ago, Kol is god knows where and Elijah has no memories of any of us he is dating a vampire pianist. All of them have someone. Caroline, but me. In one day I lost my wife, l lost my daughter and my siblings. So forgive me if I try to distract myself." He screamed at Caroline but he lowered his voice when he saw her beautiful face full of tears.

Caroline dried her tears with her right hand and tried to steady her breathing. A part of her was furious because he didn't said anything to them for the last five years, the only news she had about her husband were because Rebekah was the one who told her how he was and what he was up to. But at the same time she felt pity for him, when they went their separate ways she left with Hope, but Niklaus had no one.

"What? Nik, Elijah might not remember us but you've never lost us. Trust me we are waiting for you, to be a family once again. I know something will bring us back together. Letting the Hollow inside of the four of you was temporarily until we find out how to defeat it. It was the only way to keep our daughter safe."

"I find I'm not good without Elijah. I mean we've been parted before, but not like this. This is worse than if he were dead. I've lost my brother." Klaus said not meeting her eyes.

His wife looked at him sadly, with her hands at both sides of his face making him meet her gaze. "But you still have a daughter. Why are you avoiding her? She is beautiful and smart, so smart. Maybe to smart for her own good..."

"Like her father." Both of them said at the same time.

"But Hope... She hears the same rumours we all have over the past five years, that you have gone completely bonkers. If you only knew what she's been up to this last year."

He raised an eyebrow curiously at her wanting to know more about his daughter. He stayed away because letters and phone calls weren't enough for Hope. He thought it was the best way to keep them safe.

"She is perfect, she's sweet and kind very much like me. However, she is also a little rebel since she turned thirteen. She burned Damon's car only because he called her Klausy junior."

"That's my girl." He proudly said.

"No! You're not supposed to encourage her dark side. Let's not forget she tried to blow up Tyler's mansion. Seriously, I'll give her that her plan was almost perfect no one would suspect it was her. Unfortunately for her she bought some explosives with my credit card." She laughed when she saw him smiling.

"That little girl is my princess, she can commit a mass murder that I will still be proud of her. Don't be jealous love you're my queen. Did she managed to do it?" He winked at her who just rolled her eyes at his antics.

"No, but she tried really hard. Seriously, Nik. She just wanted to leave the fountain intact just mock Tyler."

"Why blow his entire mansion but left intact the fountain?" He asked.

"Her exact words were  _I just wanted to leave him a little remainder to not screw with the Mikaelsons_. Remember where you killed Carol Lockwood?"

"Yes, that poor woman… What a horrible way to go." He smiled mischievously. "She wanted to leave the reminder that Tyler will always be powerless against us. You should had let Hope do it." Klaus sided with Hope's actions immediately.

"Of course not, my baby won't become a mass murder like her father." Caroline rolled her eyes at him who was giving her the puppy dog eyes look.

"Caroline she is a Mikaelson, she will kill eventually." Klaus replied.

"She sold her blood and created a hybrid a few hours ago, she just got suspended today. Freya and Stefan are taking care of her until I go back. Her behaviour has to stop." She quickly said.

"Why would she do that?" He asked.

"I've been thinking why she could possibly need the money for. Until I realized, she wanted to come here to see you again. Which is why you have to call her again."

"Caroline, you know I can't." He closed his eyes not daring to look at her.

"Why not? Niklaus this she is out of control, Hope thinks you don't care about her. She is as stubborn as you are, she keeps getting in trouble all the time. I try so hard to be a good mom, but you have no idea how hard she is becoming. I feel like I am losing her. And it's all because she thinks you hate her."

"I love her more than anything in this world. I love  _both of you_ , but Hope would be in danger if I went close to her." He whispered trying to make her understand what she was asking him it was impossible.

"That's why I said call her. You don't even have to be closer to her! There's this ancient thing called telephone, just call her for the love of god. Call your daughter. Before you lose her and she loses you." Her patience was running low.

"I STOPPED ALL CONTACT FOR A REASON, CAROLINE!" He finally snapped grabbing his wife's shoulders quite roughly.

"Yes, because you are a BLOODY MORRON." She screamed back at him.

"I can show you why." Before Caroline could say anything, he closed his eyes, both hands holding her head softy while he was concentrating. She stared at him strangely not knowing what he was doing until she finally saw a flashback like scene.

_Klaus wrote his last letter to Hope a week ago but his last call was a few hours ago. When he found out Caroline was pregnant with his child he was sceptical about it, not knowing what to do. He wanted to be a King once again and a baby would only get in his way, even though he loved Caroline, she and the baby weren't reason enough to leave his dreams. However, Elijah insisted to take care of her and the child, his brother's plan was using that baby to unite the Mikaelsons once again._

_He stopped talking to Caroline for two months since they moved to New Orleans. He treated her as if she was some stranger who lived in the same mansion as he. He heard her crying even if she tried to muffle her cries, every night until she fell asleep. He knew he was being unfair but he couldn't help himself. He fancied her since her 18_ _th_ _birthday. And a year and half later she finally gave to her darkest desires. He was happy, he finally had the woman he fancied for so long by his side._

_Then those damned witches screwed everything up when they kidnapped her and told him she was pregnant with his child. He knew Caroline was faithful to him but she was a vampire, she was dead and so was he. It was supposed to be impossible something like that to happen. But it seemed his miracle child was one of nature's loopholes._

_As Caroline's pregnancy progressed, she barely got out of her bedroom she barely drank blood. Her light was slowly fading and it was all because of him. Something he will never forgive himself for._

_However, his cold behaviour changed when Tyler came to take his Caroline away from him. He kidnaped her. When he and Elijah finally found her. She was lying in the middle of the Bayou. She was a sweating mess, crying and bleeding from her stomach. Klaus immediately took her to the mansion where the witches were trying to cure them. He was by her side holding her to him and whispering how much he loved her, he even cried something that shocked both Elijah and Rebekah. But thankfully they managed to cure her and the baby. Once she was sleeping in his room, while Elijah and Bekah watched over her, he went into a killing spree to find Tyler Lockwood._

_He tortured Tyler for hours, that poor lad hated him so much, and it amused Klaus. He literally took everything from Tyler, Klaus turned him his Hybrid, he killed his mother and most importantly, he was going to have a child with the woman Tyler loved. He knew Tyler wanted to die, which is why he let him live, he also compelled Tyler to never get close to Caroline nor the baby and triggered his werewolf curse to be as painful as possible._

_The finals months of her pregnancy were happy. She was his gorgeous ray of light once again, she was over the moon when they find out they were going to have a daughter. When she gave birth the worst of Klaus fears happened, his Caroline died. Bekah was holding the small new born baby, Klaus was hugging Caroline's dead body begging her to wake up. When she suddenly moved her small body, her eyes turned yellow before turning blue once again. Klaus realized she turned into a hybrid like him, Some of his daughter's blood was still inside her system which led to her transformation. Now he finally had what he wanted, his queen and his little princess._

_Caroline immediately had their child in her arms. Klaus swore he never saw something so perfect. His love was holding their beautiful daughter who was staring at her. His head rested on her right shoulder with his hands around her hips pulling her closer to him. Caroline couldn't help it when tears of happiness started to fall, when she saw Niklaus was crying silently too._

The memories of her pregnancy passed fast. In less than a second, they were in Hope's bedroom from the Salvatore Boarding School. In this memory, she was nine years old.

_Hope loved this school, she had lots of friends. Henry, Josie, Davina… Well Davina was her teacher but she loves her a lot so she counts as a friend. Lizzie was always with Josie but she didn't like her that much. She spend too much time with her mother and Hope didn't like it. Her mother was hers and hers only, she doesn't like to share her mother._

_She also loved the fact everyone here was either a witch or a vampire or a werewolf. They were special just like her. Well, her mom said she was the most special little girl in the world, but the other students had supernatural powers too. Her mom said she had to use her surname Forbes instead of her real surname. She said it was dangerous if they knew who her dad was because he was really, really old and some people didn't like him._

_Even though she had her mother as the headmistress and her uncles working in the school, she missed her dad and her uncles and aunt Bekah. Auntie Freya came once every two weeks or so. But she knew she couldn't see them anymore. Hope loved Sundays it meant she will get a letter from her daddy and new art supplies. But it was not enough she wanted to hug her daddy once again. It's been a year and he didn't even come for her birthday._

_Since she knew he wouldn't come to see her, she will go to see him._

_Hope with the help of her Aunt Bonnie's grimoires and some magic books from the school's library she created her secret spell and then she wrote it on her grimoire. She and her mom decorated her grimoire with cute flower stickers, stars, and a butterfly. It looked epic._

_She knew her mom would be angry if she found out, she used that spell to see her dad again. So she kept it a secret, she had to perform the spell at midnight. At the moment she will get the things she needed to perform the spell. She needed six candles, lots of salt, a small pot and seven dried black tulips._

_At 10:30 pm it was time to go to sleep, the students went to their respective bedrooms. But Hope wasn't tired. She had to wait until midnight to see her daddy, she was really excited. Will he be happy to see her again? Will he run to her and tell her how much he loves her?_

_She was bored, walking around the corridors while everyone else was sleeping. The school was quite creepy when it was dark. But she was a Mikaelson, she wasn't scared of anything. She felt someone was watching her, but she ignored the feeling. Her mom was near, which meant Hope would be always safe._

_Suddenly she heard a noise behind her, she quickly turned around but she saw no one. When someone lightly touched her shoulder, as a reflex she slapped the person across the face. Then she realized it was only her friend Henry. He was looking at her shocked with his hand covering where she just slapped him._

" _Why did you hit me?" Henry whispered, if they were caught sneaking out their dorms after the time they would be grounded._

" _You scared me! Why were you following me?" She whispered back._

" _I couldn't smell you in your room. A-and I thought you might be in danger. S-so I came to save you." He replied._

" _You smell me? You're weird Henry Benoit." She smiled at him._

" _And you should be sleeping Hope Elizabeth Forbes." He laughed at her angry face. Hope did not like when they used her full name, it usually meant she was in trouble._

" _Actually both of you should be sleeping. Why are you two here instead of your rooms?" Caroline sweetly said to the kids who did not saw her coming._

" _Miss Forbes It was all my fault. I-I was… Thirsty. Yes I was thirsty and I asked Hope to come with me." Henry tried to save his only friend from a good grounding. Unfortunately, for him he wasn't a good liar._

" _Oh, really? If you were thirsty, why didn't you go to the kitchen instead of the library? You wouldn't lie to me right Henry?" Caroline raised an eyebrow at the young werewolf boy, who couldn't stare at her because he felt guilty for lying._

" _He is lying mommy, it was me. I was bored so I sneaked out of my room. He just followed me." Hope confessed._

" _She slapped me Miss Forbes." Henry confessed._

" _Hope!" Her mother said._

" _He scared me! Wait… No. I am not scared. Nothing scares me. I am a Mikael-" Before Hope could finish Caroline interrupted her._

" _Hope remember what we talked about?" Caroline whispered to her young daughter._

" _I know mommy."_

" _I know Hope is a Mikaelson Miss Forbes. She told me once." Henry whispered._

" _What?! I told you a thousand times never say who you are. As long as you're in Mystic Falls you are just a Forbes. Understood?" Caroline kneeled so she could be on her daughter's level._

" _It's okay I wont tell anyone. It's a secret, I keep secrets. Hope is my best friend. Well, she is my only friend." Henry innocently said._

" _I understand. But mommy I am bored of being just a Forbes. I am a Mikaelson like my daddy." Hope stared at her mother sadly._

" _You'll always be a Mikaelson Hope. But right now while your dad is away you have to be just a Forbes. It's only for a little while." Caroline reasoned with her daughter._

" _I miss him." Hope putted her little arms around Caroline's neck hugging her._

" _I know you do. He misses you more than anything too, someday will all be together again." The eldest woman rubbed softy her daughter's back to comfort her._

" _At least he is alive. My parents were murdered by another wolf pack." Henry sadly said._

" _I know… But I can be your family." The youngest Mikaelson said trying to cheer up her friend._

" _Okay." Henry yawned smiling._

_Seeing the kids running out of energy Caroline accompanied them to their dorms. She went to Henry's room first, wished him a good night before leaving to her daughter's bedroom._

_Once in her bedroom again Hope smiled tiredly. The young witch went straight to her bed. "You told Henry…" Caroline started._

" _He is my friend mom, he won't tell anyone." Hope replied._

" _What if he does?"_

" _You are a hybrid mommy. Just compel him." The young girl sassily said._

" _I won't compel a 10 year old, young lady." Caroline lightly touched her daughter's nose._

" _Tuck me in mommy." Hope stretched her arms reaching for her mom._

" _Why you have to be always so adorable?" She whispered staring at her child._

" _Because I am a Mikaelson it's part of my charm." The nine year old winked._

" _There you go tugged in your bed. Now it's time to sleep, goodnight baby." Caroline said standing up._

" _Night mommy. I love you." Hope said before closing her eyes hugging her stuffed rabbit her uncle Elijah gave to her when she was a baby._

_Once Caroline closed the door and walked away the young witch immediately opened her eyes and got out of the bed. Hope looked at her watch 11:58pm it was almost time._

_She grabbed the salt and made a circle in the middle of her bedroom. She arranged her six candles and her flowers. Then she took her grimoire and opened the astral projection page. She filled the bucket with water and stood in the middle of the circle. She dipped one of the flowers in the water and started chanting the spell._

" _Demitte moi, demmite moi." She closed her eyes in concentration. Then she snapped her fingers._

_Her eyes opened excited to see her dad after all this time. However, what she saw it frightened her. Instead of seeing her dad, the one who told her she was his princess, who taught her how to mix paint, who loved her more than anything. She saw a scary monster who looked just like her dad._

_There was a lot of blood all over the elegant room and the monster who looked like her dad ripped the heart of a woman. She was terrified, why was her dad doing those bad things? Klaus was holding the woman's heart as if it was a trophy. Hope accidentally gasped._

" _Daddy?" The shocked girl whispered scared._

_He let the woman's heart fall and turned around seeing his daughter with an expression of pure fear. She was afraid of her own father. Klaus didn't know what to do, run to her therefore endangering his child or push her away to keep her safe. He made up his mind. He looked at her with his angry face his eyes turned yellow, Hope eyes began to water and a single tear fall from her beautiful blue eyes. His heart broke in one single moment but he had to scare her to make sure she never come back._

" _Get out! Hope, leave." He screamed at her._

_Hope stared at him and bravely replied. "I—I wanted to s-see you daddy."_

" _I SAID LEAVE!" He screamed with all his fury._

_This time Hope immediately disappeared from the room leaving Klaus all by himself. Closing his eyes trying to regain control he started to scream, punching and breaking everything that was at his path. The brutal sadistic monster was back. He darkly thought looking for his next victim._

_Hope opened her eyes once again and started to cry and scream, probably waking up the other students but she didn't care. She was terrified. In less than ten seconds, her mom and her uncles were in her room and many kids were staring at her curiously._

_Stefan authoritatively said to all the kids to go back to sleep._

_Damon was the first one to enter the room picking up the little girl and he tried to comfort Hope who was crying hysterically. Caroline immediately tried to comfort her daughter but the eldest Salvatore moved his hand in signal not to come any closer._

" _Hey baby blondie, what did you do?" He said sweetly rubbing her back letting her cry on his shoulder._

" _Daddy." She whispered. If he wasn't a vampire Damon was sure he wouldn't had listened to her._

" _What happened to him?" He said staring at Caroline._

" _I want-wanted to s—see him again." Hope cried harder with her little hands around his neck._

" _So you're just crying at 2 am just because you miss him? I thought you were a big girl." Damon tried to annoy her to make her smile but strangely, it didn't work._

" _I saw him." Damon looked scared for a moment._

" _Is he back in Mystic Falls, Klausy junior?"_

" _No… I went to see him…" The young trybrid whimpered._

" _What do you mean you went to see him? Hope what did you do?" Her uncle Stefan asked softy._

" _She did a traveling spell, that's why you wanted Bonnie's grimoire and the books from the library. Isn't it?" Davina guessed entering the room who was full of teachers. There was her uncles Damon and Stefan, her mommy and finally Davina._

" _Hope, why?" Her mother whispered shocked._

" _BECAUSE I MISSED HIM!" The little witch screamed with rage._

" _But I didn't saw him. I saw a scary monster, who looked like my daddy." The child innocently said._

" _Klausy what was the scary monster doing?" Damon questioned._

" _Bad things..." Hope whispered._

" _Like?"_

" _He was a monster who looked like my daddy, that wasn't my daddy. Alright?" Hope replied again._

" _There were two people across the floor… And there was blood everywhere. The scary monster was covered in blood."_

" _Were those people hurt?"_

" _Yes, the evil monster had the lady's heart in his hand. Then I was scared and I wanted my mommy. I screamed daddy he turned around." The little girl started to cry again._

" _Don't cry baby blondie. I don't like it when pretty girls like you cry." Damon softly said._

" _He screamed at me! He said leave and I was scared, really scared. I thought he was going to be happy to see me…"_

" _He wants to see you, but he knows it would put you in danger." The blue eyed Salvatore tried to reason with the 9 year old._

" _Mommy, please don't be angry… I just wanted a hug nothing more." Hope pushed Damon away and walked towards her mother hugging her pressing her face against her mother's chest._

" _Guys, it's late you should go to sleep. I'll stay with Hope tonight." Caroline caressed her daughter's reddish hair._

_Stefan nodded his head before leaving and Davina left without saying anything. Before Damon left Caroline muttered a thank you and he nodded closing the door._

" _Mommy are you angry?" Hope whispered._

" _No, sweetie I'm not. Just promise me that you will never ever do something like that." Caroline laid Hope on the bed tugging her in once again._

" _I really wanted to see him. Mommy can you sleep with me tonight?" The little girl yawned._

" _Of course. He loves you, Hope. Don't ever forget that." Caroline laid down in the bed, next to Hope with her arm protectively around her._

" _Mommy, are you mad at me?" Hope whispered._

" _I'm not. I'm just sad." The blonde woman stared at the celling._

" _I sometimes hear you cry at night. I know it's because you miss him. But it makes me feel bad, super bad, so I thought if daddy saw me again he might come back to us." Hope confessed innocently._

_Caroline tried to reply but no words came out, but she had tears streaming down her face._

" _Mommy, are you crying?"_

" _No. I'm just tired." Caroline swiftly lied._

" _You're lying I feel it. But it's okay because I still love you."_

" _Let's just go to sleep. Okay? Night baby, I love you."_

" _Love you more." The little girl hugged her mom before drifting herself to sleep._

Once the entire scene ended, they both were in the same room full of dead bodies they were before. Klaus stared at his wife who was crying. He immediately pulled her to him with his arms around her.

"That's why you stopped…" She whimpered.

"If I kept calling you, we both know Hope would eventually do it again. I had to scare her to keep her safe." He whispered again.

"But why you stopped calling me? I've been waiting for you, a phone call, a letter or at least something…"

"If I heard your voice again I don't think I could help myself. I would had come back to you. I have to protect both of you."

"We—" Before she could finish her husband cut her once again.

"When will you leave?" Klaus asked.

"I promised Hope I'll be there in three days." Caroline replied.

"So I will have you all for me during those days. Let's make them memorable." Klaus smiled and his wife smiled back.

**The Salvatore-Gilbert's House, Mystic Falls:**

Elena finally got out of the hospital the last round was exhausting, she worked for 16 hours. All she wanted to do was to go to sleep with her husband. But Hope got in trouble once again and she would be spending the next days with her. Also Freya and Stefan were staying too and a hybrid kid.  _Great, this was supposed to be a relaxing weekend._  Elena sarcastically thought.

"Auntie Lena!" Her niece hugged her the moment she walked inside her home.

"How is my favourite niece in the world? Hi guys." Lena sweetly asked.

"Baby Klaussette following her daddy's footsteps creating a hybrid for money." Damon explained to his wife.

"You just told me she had a passport and she tried to go to France. Not this Damon." Elena looked shocked.

"Wait… How the hell you… You don't have any rights to look though my stuff!" Hope immediately accused Damon who smiled amused at her.

"Actually I do, I am your favourite uncle after all." Damon replied.

Rolling her eyes Hope replied to her uncle. "Elijah is my favourite uncle."

"I told you." Freya said.

"When will Care come back?" Elena asked.

"In three days. She will call multiple times a day. Oh and this is Henry, he is my hybrid." Hope explained her.

"Hi there." Elena smiled.

"H-hi." Henry blushed.

"What you think Care is doing right now?" Stefan asked.

"You kidding right? Knowing them probably they will argue and then they will end up having sex until Caroline comes back." Damon explained laughing at Hope's disgusted face.

"You are just disgusting." Hope stared at him with disgust.

"Come on princess, don't look so shocked if they didn't had sex against a tree when Katherine was dying. You wouldn't be here."

"DAMON!" All the adults shouted at him.

"Elena slept with Stefan and then with you. She jumped from brother to another for over six fucking years. Jerk, stupid cock block." Hope venomously said shutting Damon.

"What the hell Hope?" Elena replied.

"Sorry aunt Lena, he just pisses me off I had to get back at him. I love you." Hope said with her sweet dimpled smile.

"Using your cuteness doesn't work. You need an aunt- Intervention. You guys take Henry to the grill or something come back in four hours." Elena said.

"Please no, not that. You know what? Henry let's go, we're leaving." Hope stood up trying to leave the house but Stefan stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere. Kid why are you doing everything my niece says?" Stefan asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He is sired to her." Damon replied.

"I guess Henry and I have lots of common things with you and aunt Lena." Hope mischievously smiled.

"Hope enough. You're not going anywhere and if you try something I'll make Freya bound you here with a spell. And your mom doesn't know about the passport but I will call her if you don't cooperate." Stefan replied.

Knowing there was nothing she could do to escape this dumb aunt-intervention she just sat down in the couch again. "Please don't tell mom. I promised her I'll be good. Henry go with them. Once you come back, you can show me your poetry. Be calm my uncles are epic! Have fun."

"Okay, I brought my E. E. Cummings poetry. I can read it to you while you paint." Henry smiled sweetly.

"I can't wait." The teen smiled.

"See ya, baby Klausy." Damon laughed.

"I will make explode your new car. You won't be able to save a piece of it." She muttered.

The Salvatore brothers took Henry to the Grill while the girls were doing their Aunt- Intervention. Leaving the girls alone. Both adults were looking at Hope who just stood there waiting for them to speak.

"Henry is really cute, isn't him?" Freya smiled at her niece who slightly blushed.

"Maybe. Let's do that Aunt-Intervention." Hope changed the subject.

"You can't make your intervention without me." A voice said behind them.

"Auntie Bonnie! You're here! I thought you were in Rome." Hope smiled seeing her aunt.

"I heard there was some problems with my favourite niece and I had to come back." Since Enzo left Bonnie went to see the world.

"How is Uncle Kol?" Hope asked.

"He misses you a lot. He is in Rome. He will call you once he wakes up." Bonnie said.

"Hope Elizabeth Mikaelson-Forbes, we need to talk." Elena started.

 _Oh god, this was going to be a long ass boring talk._ Hope boringly thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Where you left your heart:**

_**This is my first The Vampire diaries fic ever. Sorry if there are some mistakes in the story. (not grammatical but about some characters and villains.)** _

_**43 favs, 81 follows, That's just epic! Thank you so much, let's see if we can reach 100 follows!^^! Glad to see you like it^^! Your comments and all your support made me keep going this story ^^! You guys are epic!** _

_**There are some mayor changes, like Stefan never died, Jo did gave birth to Josie and Lizzie but Kai end up killing her later, Enzo is alive, Katherine is alive… Pretty much almost everyone is alive. It's heavily influenced by 5x01. To safe Hope they divided the Hollow like in the originals. Which is why they've been apart for the last eight years. Klaus and Caroline are actually married. (They been apart because Care had to rise Hope) I think Henry was a sweetheart who deserved better.** _

_**PS: I knew Antoinette and Roman were traitors the moment I saw them. Let's hope Klausy kills them lmao.** _

_**Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Delena, Stebekah, Kennett and Freelin.** _

_Summary: What if Caroline was Hope's biological mother instead of Hayley? Hope wants her family back together and she starts causing trouble all over The Boarding School. What will happen when the Original family finally reunites and old threats rise again?_

**Chapter three:**

**The Salvatore-Gilbert's House, Mystic Falls:**

"So… Are you guys going to say something? Or are you just going to stare at me all the time?" Hope asked to her aunts who were just staring at her.

"The silent treatment only works if mom is the one who does it." The teenager continued.

"You want to talk about your bad behaviour?" Freya started the conversation.

"Oh, there we go. The same bunch of bullshit all over again." Hope sighed.

"For goodness sake, listen to us." Elena replied.

"Girls, I love the three of you, I really do. But just leave me alone. I promised I won't get in trouble until my mom comes back." Hope explained.

"What happens when Caroline gets back? Who will you sell your blood to next time? Whose car will you burn next time? Which mansion will you try to blow up next?!" Freya angrily hissed.

"It was one bloody time, okay? Henry asked me for it and I questioned him if he was sure of it and he said yes. He said YES! As for the car it was Damon's fault I warned him to leave me alone but he kept pushing me. So leave me alone. I don't need this stupid failed aunt-Intervention or whatever the bloody hell this is." The teen sat on the living room's sofa with her arms crossed and her legs on the table.

"This has to stop now, Hope. You're putting yourself in danger." Bonnie tried to reason with the youngest Mikaelson.

"No, I am not. If you haven't noticed all my bloody family is far away from me. Aunt Bekah, uncle Lijah, uncle Kol… As long as we're not in proximity we all be fine." Hope didn't mention her father.

"Your father..." Freya tried a different approach.

"Don't." Hope warned her aunt.

"You must be hungry Hope. I bought some beignets. I'll be right back." Elena quickly went to the kitchen and dialled Caroline's number.

Caroline picked up her phone after the second ring. However, to Elena's surprise it wasn't Caroline who answered the phone, it was Klaus.

"Doppelgänger, what do you want?" Klaus shorty replied.

"Hello, you too." Elena sarcastically muttered. "Put Care on the phone."

"Whatever you want to tell her you can tell me. I'm her husband." The original hybrid smugly replied.

"Yeah, the very same husband who didn't even called her once in five years." Elena dryly spat.

"You should watch your mouth before I-" Klaus threatened before being interrupted.

"Sorry Lena, I was rather busy at the moment. Is everything alright?" Caroline asked.

"I kept her really busy, right love? And once she hangs up she will busy again." Klaus said loudly so Elena could hear while Caroline shoved him by the shoulder.

"It's Hope. Care we try to talk to her but she just gets angrier and angrier by the moment. She doesn't listen." Elena whispered again completely ignoring Klaus's constant comments.

"What did she do now? We just talked a few hours ago… Please tell me she didn't burn nor make anything explode." Caroline begged.

"No, don't worry. Since she was suspended, she stayed at my house watching movies with her boyfriend. He is very cute, he doesn't talk much though. Freya, Stefan and Damon were with them all the time. I think she talked with Kol but I'm not sure about it."

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend? He's dead. She is only sixteen. She is just a baby Caroline." Klaus said in the background.

"You won't do such a thing, he is just her friend. His name is Henry, he is also the hybrid your daughter created." Caroline replied to her husband.

"When she does something right she is our daughter, but she does something mischievous and suddenly she is just my daughter. How is that fair?" Klaus winked at his wife kissing her passionately.

"Guys, focus. I'm still here. Care you have to listen at what she says. Just listen. Okay?" Elena said leaving the kitchen with a bunch of beignets hiding her phone in her pocket.

"You are not just anybody, Hope. You have to take responsibilities for the things you've done. Look, I know you miss your dad bu-" Freya sweetly said to her niece.

"I FUCKING DID therefore I got suspended for it, I ordered Henry to not kill anyone. We are safe for fucks sake. Just shut up. Why can't you just leave me alone?" The teen screamed at her aunt walking towards her.

"Because we love you. All we want is for you to be save and happy." Freya sadly said.

"NO, what you all want is to control me. Because all of you are afraid of me, afraid of my power… That's not love, Freya. That's just a bunch of bullshit." Hope stared at her aunt angrily.

"Hope, just calm down." Bonnie tried to calm her niece.

"I was calm before the three of you started with this intervention or whatever the fuck this is." The teen screamed.

"Why are you acting like this? We all love you. We are your family and we will never leave you. Like it or not." Elena softy talked walking towards Hope.

The honey haired teen was furious not only was her mother angry with her, her aunts just decided to play psychologists with her. Deep down she knew they wanted the best for her but she had her pride and her reputation to uphold. When she was a child, she was sweet and innocent, she was the happiest little girl on earth but when everything went down, she changed.

Her dad used to say that she was a princess because he was a king and her mom was his queen. She loved the idea of her being a princess living in a big castle with all her family. Everything was as it should be all the Mikaelsons together and happy, ruling over all the supernatural creatures of New Orleans. However, their happily ever after only lasted eight years before the Hollow took over her body. The aftermath of it, it was her worst nightmare. Not only she had to leave her home in NOLA, she couldn't see her family ever again or she'll be in danger and everyone else too.

Mystic falls was a great place but it wasn't her home,  _it didn't feel like home_ , school was great except for Lizzie she is too annoying for her taste. Another bad thing was the fact every time the students got news about what her father's been up to she had to act like little Hope Forbes as if she didn't know who he was, acting as if their words didn't hurt when in fact they did _, a lot._

Which is why she changed she became rebellious. After all being just a sweet innocent girl only brought her pain and misery at least when she does something mischievous she has fun. If there's something Hope knows is the fact her mother will love her unconditionally. Caroline will eventually forgive her for everything she might do in the future _. So what was the point about being sweet and innocent once again?_ The teen darkly thought.

"Don't come any closer Elena." Hope warned once again, if her aunt came any closer, she would probably break down crying her heart out. To make sure that did not happen the rebellious teen stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hope, stop." Freya said following her niece before she could leave the house.

"Why? So you can keep stalling me?" The teen said while trying to open the door of Elena's house. Unfortunately for her, she could not open the door. Probably Freya or Bonnie made a spell especially for it.

"Hope you can't shut down, or it'll eat you inside." Freya caught Hope by her arm. Both Mikaelson's were staring each other fiercely. Hope had enough.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hope finally lost her control and suddenly the whole living room was set on fire.

"Hope stop it!" Bonnie tried to stop the fire but Hope was more powerful than she was.

"HOPE! I'm sorry for this." Freya whispered. The eldest Mikaelson witch grabbed her niece by the shoulders and chanted a spell. Suddenly the fire stopped and Hope lost her consciousness.

"Elena? LENA! What's going on?" Caroline screamed over the phone.

"Caroline come back now. She set the whole house on fire, Care she is losing control. From the moment we mentioned Klaus she completely lost it." Elena put her phone on the speaker mode so the girls could also hear Caroline.

"I tried to stop her Care, she is far too powerful. If she keeps having those mood swings she will be our demise." Bonnie explained.

"Bonnie Bennett don't you dare to say my baby will be the downfall of anything! Tell her I'll be there tomorrow." Caroline angrily replied.

"Care we all want to protect her but she is far too powerful for her own good." Bonnie tried to explain herself.

"So what the hell I am supposed to do? Leave her alone? Abandon her? Dagger her and hide her inside a coffin until we know what to do?!" Caroline screamed frustrated.

"Fighting with your witch won't help you _, love._  Freya you're the most powerful witch I know. You will stay in Mystic Falls until my daughter learns how to control her powers." Klaus replied.

"But I have a life in New Orleans Klaus! I can't put everything on hold for Hope." Freya tried to reason with her little brother but she knew it was useless.

"You can and  _you will._  If this is about your little werewolf girlfriend, I'll kill her. Then you won't have any reason to be apart  _from your family._ " Klaus ordered.

"I will stay for two months and then I'll go back to NOLA. Does that sound good to you?" Freya replied rolling her eyes. With Klaus, you had two options you do the things his way or face his never-ending threats.

"Where's my daughter? Why can't we hear her?" Caroline asked.

"Sleeping on the couch, I did a little spell I once used when she was a baby." Freya explained.

"When will she wake up?" Elena questioned sadly staring at the sleeping teen.

"In an hour or so." Freya answered.

"Girls I know you want to help Hope… But while I am not there just don't mention Klaus." Caroline begged.

"I'll see you tomorrow, take care, Carebear." Elena said.

"You don't even mention me doppelgänger?" Klaus laughed.

"You're not worth mentioning." Elena shorty said.

"Just because you're my wife's best friend doesn't mean I will hesitate in killing you." The hybrid king darkly said.

"But you will not touch her. You won't hurt anyone from Mystic Falls." Caroline reprimanded.

"Call me once Hope wakes up, bye girls." The blonde haired woman hang up.

"This is going to be a hell harder than I thought it would be." Bonnie muttered.

**The Grill, Mystic Falls:**

Damon and Stefan took Henry to drink some non-alcoholic drinks since he was still 17. They had a great time but Henry kept himself silent. He only spoke if someone called his name. He just drank his cola silently staring at the floor.

"Tell us about you kid." Damon said to the shy teen.

Henry wasn't expecting Damon to talk to him, he got scared and jumped from his chair.

"Jeez kid, calm down we won't hurt you." Damon replied.

"Sor-Sorry I wasn't expecting that… Well I am Henry Benoit… I'm 17 and Hope is my best friend." The red haired teen replied while drinking more of his cola.

"You barely talk and when you do you only speak about Hope. Talk us a bit about yourself. Try to not mention Hope." Stefan encouraged to the extremely shy teen.

"Well… when I was 8 my family was slaughtered. Only my sister and I survived, but she left me behind to seek her stupid revenge. I had nowhere to live, I was hungry and dirty… I remember it was a rainy day and I didn't ate anything for like a whole day. But suddenly an elegant man asked me what I was doing in the middle of the rain." Henry explained them.

"Who was that man?" Stefan asked curiously.

"H-he well… I don't know his name… He took me to his hotel room and feed me. He asked many questions. He taught me how to play the piano. He told me he had a niece who was around my age. Also for some reason he knew I was a werewolf… So he brought me to the Salvatore's Boarding School… And well I lived there since then. I never saw him again though." Henry end up his explanation.

"You said you had a sister, what's her name?" Stefan asked.

"Hayley..." The teen whispered.

"Your life sucks, but now you are happy. Right?" Damon said once again.

"Most of my classmates bully me every day, they insult me, punch me… I don't even know why but they hated me since they meet me. They call me loser, orphan wolf or the lone wolf." Henry replied.

"Is there anything good in your life?" Damon asked shocked.

"Yes, Hope." Henry replied again.

"Oh yeah, my sweet little car burner…"

"She did it because you kept calling her baby Klaussette." The teen explained.

"Did you asked her out yet?" The blue-eyed Salvatore asked.

"What? NO! I do-don't like her that way." The young hybrid blushed.

"Really? Kids now a days don't know how to flirt."

"Leave him alone." Stefan warned. Henry just turned less than a day ago; the slightest provocation could be fatal. If he turns into a hybrid god knows what he would do.

"Come on Stefan, we are just having fun. right kid?" Damon put his arm around the teen's shoulder who immediately tried to push him away.

"No we are not. Can we just go back?" Henry asked Stefan.

"Not until the girls call us."

"I'm sure they are trying to lecture Hope about all the fucked up stuff she did in over the year. That's a very long list, kid."

Henry felt responsible, if he didn't begged for his best friend's blood she wouldn't be in the trouble she was. Hope was the reason he woke up every day, she was the only good thing in his life. She promised him they would always be together as a family  _always and forever._  When he had no one, she was there.  _She was always there for him._  Now, he ruined her only chance she had to see her dad. Henry felt useless once again. In addition, his hunger was quickly increasing, since he became a hybrid the hunger was almost impossible to control, if it wasn't for Hope who ordered him, not to kill anyone he wasn't sure if he could help himself.

"I failed her... This is my entire fault!" The teen whispered hiding his face in his hands.

The Salvatore siblings shared a concerned look. If Henry lost his control inside the Grill he could potentially kill several people of the room. Stefan knew the best way to control the teen hybrid anger was by distracting him. They also had to leave as soon as possible.

"Hope said you like poetry, who is your favourite author?" Stefan asked.

"E. E. Cummings." The hybrid replied.

"He was a decent guy." Damon said.

"You knew him?" Henry asked shocked.

"I tell you all about him once we are outside." Damon assured the teen.

"Bu—but yo-u said they were still lecturing Hope..." The teen said.

"We go outside not to my house. Come on let's go, kid."

Once outside they walked around the city in complete silence. It was dark and windy, there was not a soul in the street. The young hybrid loved the fact there wasn't anyone close. It meant no one will be mean to him, also he could control the hunger that was eating him inside.

"What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be dead? Lizzie said she saw you jumping from the memorial library." A drunken teen replied.

"Oh, fuck. Let's go Henry." Stefan pulled the shy teen to him. But the drunken jock blocked their way.

"As you can see I am alive. Now leave us alone, John." Henry politely replied.

"Always so polite. We all hate you, orphan scumbag. Why don't you just die? Better, what if I kill you. No one would miss you anyways." John one of Henry's bullies spat.

"Back off kid." Damon warned.

"Or what? I'm a vampire asshole." The blonde haired bully smiled.

"Keep annoying me and let's find out." Damon walked towards the bully.

"Whatever old man." The bully rolled his eyes.

"Where's Hope? I don't get what she sees in you. Once she gets tired of you, stupid orphan I will make her mine. That little slut will be mine." The bully laughed like a maniac.

Without blinking, Henry punched the jock in the jaw. Who immediately fought back. Henry was a hybrid while John was a newly turned vampire. The young red haired teen was winning the battle he had the jock in the floor screaming in pain but he didn't care, he didn't stop punching him,  _he couldn't stop._  He insulted Hope and he had to pay for it.

"Hey Henry let him go." Damon grabbed Henry by his shoulders, pushing him away from the vampire jock.

"NO!" The young hybrid completely lost his control, he tried to attack the John again but Stefan and Damon blocked his way.

"Henry, stop this, It's not worth it." Stefan said.

"STAY AWAY!" His eyes turned yellow and his fangs came out he was ready to launch at Stefan but Damon protected his little brother.

The eldest Salvatore felt Henry's fangs pierced his skin making him bleed. He felt the pain of the bite it was unbearable. He was losing too much blood, his veins were turning blueish, he was sure he was about to die.

 _After almost 200 years and endless enemies who would have thought, he was going to die from a teenage hybrid bite._  Damon sarcastically thought.

When he saw what he just did Henry went pale. He immediately helped Damon to stand up and went to the car they needed to get home as fast as possible. "Dam-Damon G-god I am so sorry please don't hate me." Henry nervously begged.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He moaned in pain.

"Damon, everything will be alright. I'll save you, brother. I promise." Stefan drove the car as fast as he could to his brother's house.

**The Salvatore-Gilbert's House, Mystic Falls:**

It's been almost two hours since the Hope incident. Now Freya was caressing her niece's curly hair.  _She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping._  The eldest Mikaelson witch sadly thought.

She knew how trapped and powerless Hope felt. However, she feared that if Hope kept acting like her dad, she would eventually push everyone away. And if that happened she would be their downfall. But if she could find a way to reunite their family once again Hope would be their salvation instead of their doom.

Freya promised she would find a way to reunite them back and most importantly, she will find a way finally to defeat the Hollow.

The young witch lightly stirred from her sleep, opening her eyes slowly. She sat on the couch where she slept for the last two hours. "Auntie Freya forgive me. I was angry I just flipped out." Hope sadly said.

"Come here." Freya opened her arms and hugged his niece.

"You are worth every sacrifice this family has ever made. I promise you I will find a way to defeat the Hollow, to bring our family back. However long it takes. But until then I will be teaching you. You can't lose control like that again." Freya kissed her niece's forehead.

"I'm terrified auntie Freya." Hope confessed.

"Why? We are here to protect you, to keep you save." Elena said entering the room with Bonnie.

"It's getting worse. I know mom tries to protect me but…"

"But what?" Bonnie asked.

"I've seen it, the venomous snakes, the water turning into blood, every single plant dying if I enter in the room, the whispers. She's coming for me, once again." Hope whispered.

Bonnie kneeled in front of her only niece, holding Hope's hands as an act of comfort. "Hope you're save I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Auntie Bonnie."

"Your father won't be near Elijah again, your mother will make sure of it." Elena said.

"For how long? They won't stay apart forever. We have to kill the Hollow once and for all." The teen girl replied.

"I will find a way, Hope." Freya assured her.

Before Hope could reply, the front door flew open. Stefan was holding Damon with a shocked and terrified Henry following behind them. Henry was covered in blood while Stefan wasn't. Elena immediately moved with superhuman speed to see what happened to her husband.

"What happened? Damon who bit you?" Elena caressed his handsome face.

"Hope, I made a mistake." Henry cried.

Hope was terrified she didn't know what to say or do. She ordered him to not kill anyone but she didn't said anything about biting,  _which was her big mistake._

"Hope I didn't mean it, please forgive me." The teen kept whimpering.

"You bit me not baby Klausy. Apologize to me." Damon snarled.

"Hope, take Henry to your room." Her uncle said.

"I—I" The teen muttered.

"Take him out now!" Stefan screamed.

The youngest teen nodded. She interlaced her hands with Henry's leaving the room immediately. Leaving the adults alone.

"He bit you?" Elena asked.

"There was one of his bullies and he lost his control." Stefan explained.

"A hybrid bite will kill a vampire." Bonnie whispered.

"No shit Sherlock." Damon sarcastically replied.

"Damon!" Elena scolded as if he was a child.

"Call blondie, tell her we need her husband's blood." Damon moaned in pain, the pain was much worse than before.

"She is in Paris, she won't be here in time with Klaus's blood." Bonnie replied.

"The bite kills a vampire within a day. The flight is almost 9 hours long. They'll be in time." Freya explained dialling Caroline's number once again.

"Freya? How's Hope?" Caroline asked.

"She is scared. Henry lost his control and bit Damon. We need Klaus." Freya quickly explained.

"I won't help him." Klaus said.

"Yes you will." Caroline ordered.

"I will make sure Hope is away while you are here." Freya said to her little brother.

Rolling his eyes, he replied before hanging up. "Keep my daughter safe. Don't let her come near me. Understood? If something happens to my little girl, I will kill every single one of you. We'll be there in 10 hours."

"How we are going to keep her apart from him? She literally planed her escape to Paris just to see him again." Bonnie asked.

"We'll think about something." Stefan replied.

**Hope's bedroom of the Salvatore-Gilbert's House, Mystic Falls:**

Henry walked nervously across the room. He was terrified. "I didn't want to do it. But he just bumped into me, and I-I just… I got so angry. They- they will kill me, huh?"

"Henry, relax, for god's sake. Just… feel better." Hope ordered.

Suddenly all his anger, his pain and hunger disappeared. He felt completely calm, as if nothing ever happened. He sat on the bed staring surprised at his friend who gave him a comforting smile. "Okay. That's-that's weird. You said, "feel better," and I actually feel better. Like when you told me to be calm before in the school."

"It's because my blood made you a hybrid, so you're sired to me." She sweetly explained.

"I have to do what you say?" Henry asked.

"Pretty much, but don't worry, I believe in personal autonomy. I would never make you thing something like this again." Hope smiled.

"Hope… You know I will by always your side. Why you made me do it?" Henry whispered.

"You don't have to whisper Henry. This room is protected they won't hear a thing." The young witch explained.

"Why did you made me bite your uncle?" Henry asked.

"Because I knew something big would bring my dad here. When I spoke with uncle Kol he gave the idea."

"He could die Hope!" Henry angrily replied.

"Henry I will give him my blood if my dad doesn't arrive here in time. Damon is completely safe. Stop worrying." Hope looked at him.

She picked a wet towel, started to clean his neck that was covered with Damon's blood. He tensed seeing Hope so close to him. "You are covered in blood Henry. You should change your clothes."

"Hope, I don't want you to get hurt. Promise me once you see your dad we will leave this cursed town." Henry begged. He knew Hope's dark magic would manifest in horrible ways as long as her family was near her.

"I promise you, we will leave. However, you must understand that every family has a legacy, and this is mine. I intend to fight for ALWAYS AND FOREVER. Even if it destroys me. I need to kill the Hollow and reunite my family again." Hope seriously replied.

"I could be your family." Henry sadly replied.

"You are! Once the Hollow is dead, we could go anywhere you want. Like Paris, maybe Rome and even Tokyo!" Hope laughed at her friend's face.

"I would like to go to Transylvania." Henry smiled.

"We could go to Dracula's Castle! I would love to paint it." Hope smiled.

"I will protect you Hope. The Hollow won't win if we are together." The young shy teen bravely replied.

"You should change your dirty clothes. I'll go to see uncle Damon. Don't worry they won't hurt you." She winked at him leaving the room.

**Three hours ago, Hope's bedroom of the Salvatore-Gilbert's House, Mystic Falls:**

_Henry felt asleep watching the tv, and auntie Freya left to buy more pastries. Feeling bored Hope called her uncle Kol. In less than a second the video call started. She saw her uncle looking rather happy in his hotel room._

" _How is my little ne'er-do well?" Kol smiled._

" _I've been better. How are you uncle?" Hope smirked._

" _Amazing, Bonnie will be in Mystic falls in a few hours or so. You know, Rome is beautiful this time of the year. You should visit."_

" _I'd love to, but… I'm grounded." The teen confessed._

" _Grounded? Can't ground a witch, let alone my favourite niece." Kol said._

" _That's what I said. Mom didn't thought it was funny. She almost had a heart attack when she found out." Hope laughed._

" _Well, I'm sure it will all blow over by Mardi Gras." Her uncle assured her._

" _I…I didn't think it was such a big deal at the time uncle, but now that it's stirred up so much trouble. I feel kind of bad." Hope said._

" _Darling, you can't get your knickers in a knot every time you have a little kerfuffle. You'll never have a moment of pleasure. And I, for one, thought you showed some real entrepreneurial spirit." Kol proudly said._

" _Yeah, that's me, your friendly, neighbourhood blood dealer." Hope laughed aloud._

" _I'm sure you've noticed by now the best people are black sheep."_

" _Like my dad?"_

" _I was referring to me. Niklaus is in a league of his own." Kol replied._

" _Seen him lately?" Hope sadly asked. Even though he forgot about her, she still needed her dad._

" _Well, thankfully for you, no. Don't worry. Sooner or later, something will blow up in New Orleans or in Mystic Falls. Some crisis or other always brings us back." Kol said._

_Hope nodded her uncle was a genius. If she could find a way to bring her dad here, her family would eventually reunite once again. But she had to do something big. She had a few ideas, she could kidnap her mom and make it look as if someone took her away, her mother was the love of her dad's life he would obviously come to save her. However, she couldn't do that to her own mother. She would be grounded until her dead and she was immortal. But if Henry loses control and bites someone no one would suspect she had something to do with it. Her father's blood was the cure from the hybrid bites._

_Sorry Uncle Damon, but I need my dad. Hope darkly smiled whispering to Henry what he had to do._


	4. Chapter 4

**Where you left your heart:**

_**This is my first The Vampire diaries fic ever. Sorry if there are some mistakes in the story. (not grammatical but about some characters and villains.)** _

_**66 favs, 114 follows, That's just epic! Thank you so much, let's see if we can reach 130 follows!^^! Glad to see you like it^^! Your comments and all your support made me keep going this story ^^! You guys are epic! Let's see if we can reach 30 comments! Sorry it took me so long to update I just wanted to see how the Show progressed. Next Chap will be updated next week :).** _

_**There are some mayor changes, like Stefan never died, Jo did gave birth to Josie and Lizzie but Kai end up killing her later, Enzo is alive, Katherine is alive… Pretty much almost everyone is alive. It's heavily influenced by 5x01. To safe Hope they divided the Hollow like in the originals. Which is why they've been apart for the last eight years. Klaus and Caroline are actually married. (They been apart because Care had to rise Hope) I think Henry was a sweetheart who deserved better.** _

_**PS: Poor Elijah! When he got his memories back :( Also I know it's written Tribrid Instead of Trybrid but the second one looks cooler.** _

_**I'm thinking about writing a fic like a prequel with lots of cute family moments where Hope was younger (one shots). Tell me if you would like me to write it!** _

_**Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Delena, Stebekah, Kennett and Freelin (should I ship Freya with Keelin or with Hayley?) Also you tell me who should I ship Hope with Roman or Henry.** _

_Summary: What if Caroline was Hope's biological mother instead of Hayley? Hope wants her family back together and she starts causing trouble all over The Boarding School. What will happen when the Original family finally reunites and old threats rise again?_

**Chapter four:**

**Hope's bedroom of the Salvatore-Gilbert's House, Mystic Falls:**

The next morning when Hope woke up, she was nervous. It was only a matter of time before her parents come through Elena's door. She was going to see her dad today and no one would stop her as they have done before.

She was lying on her king sized bed with her stuffed bunny her uncle Elijah gave her when she was just a baby. It was her favourite stuffed animal since she was a baby. Besides it, remind her of the happy times in New Orleans.

The whole house was almost silent. Henry was in the guest room sleeping. Hope could hear him snoring softy. Damon's moans of pain, stopped hours ago. Freya gave him a tea and used a spell to make him sleep. Her aunt Lena spend every second with her husband. Bonnie was at her house and Stefan was sleeping on the couch.

Once the flowers of the room start to desiccate that would mean her dad was there with her mom. Since it was only 6:30 am, Hope decided get dressed. The young teen stood up walking towards her wardrobe when she heard someone knocking on her balcony's door.

Hope slowly walked towards the balcony. Before she could open the balcony's door she saw Roman standing there whispering her surname over and over again.

Roman was one of her classmates and her secret crush. He was handsome, witty and funny. He is the bad boy of the class. His golden curls were adorable and his dimpled smile too. But unfortunately for her, him and his friends always bullied Henry since he came to the school which is why she always ignored him. She would always choose her best friend over a  _handsome idiot_  like Roman.

"Forbes! Hope!" The blonde haired jock whispered.

"Roman. You're at my aunt's house…" Hope said shocked to see him in her aunt's house.

"Yeah. I-I needed to talk to you, so, uh…" Roman said giving her one of his perfect smiles.

"Oh. Um, how did you know I was in my aunt's house?" The teen girl asked.

"Oh. Well, Saltzman's got parent contacts in his file cabinet. Which is where Saltzman keeps his emergency bourbon. So I'm intimately familiar. Besides your mom is Caroline Forbes our headmistress. Everyone in the school knows where the Forbes residence is. And since when I called there was no one in your house. So I just asked around." The young vampire explained

"Oh." Hope awkwardly smiled at him.

"Can I come in?" Roman asked.

"Mm-hmm…" Hope nodded her head nervously.

Roman was staring at her amusedly and laughed softy. "You know I'm a vampire. Right?"

"Mm-hmm…" The teen nodded once again.

"So I, uh… Kind of need you to say it out loud." He said.

Hope's eyes wined in shock and she blushed. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, not meeting his intense gaze for a brief moment. "Oh. Right yeah, come in."

He walked towards Hope, staring deeply at her beautiful blue eyes. Both of them instantly tensed. He thought about kissing her at that moment but he was afraid she might punch him or curse him with a spell. He turned his head and smirked at her.

"Cute jammies."

"Um, so why do you need to talk to me?" Hope asked.

Roman turned around and closed the balcony's doors before replying her. "Yeah, um. Look, people are saying all this stuff about Henry at school. That he died. That he killed himself after he got suspended."

Hope could feel the regret in his voice, she  _almost_  felt bad for him. However, Henry always cried, hid himself or came with bruises and black eyes, because of him and his jock friends. "You know, you and mostly your stupid friends bullied him all the time."

He couldn't look at her in shame for what he did. Hope continued to talk to him. "He went through hell. Since the day he came to the Boarding School all of you treated him like crap. His entire family was murdered and the only place where he could live peacefully was the school. But all of you made fun of him, hurt him mentally and physically… Whatever he did it was because of you and your friends."

"I know. Okay? That's why I'm here. I should pay my respects or something. I let them push him around. make fun of his poetry, his clothes, the fact he is always by your side. And now… I can't sleep. All I can think of is how stupid I was, he didn't deserve that. And since you are his closest friend I wanted you to know that I truly regret everything I've done Hope. Forgive me." Roman honestly said.

"Henry is not dead. He's fine. You should apologize to him. Look, I have to get dressed. Someone will come soon and I need to see him again… Could you, like, turn?" Hope moved her hand in circles trying to make him turn around.

"Oh, yeah." The vampire teen turned around giving her some privacy.

Hope walked fast towards her bed, grabbed her stuffed bunny, and hid it inside her wardrobe and grabbing her clothes. She dressed as fast as she could. She unbuttoned her pj when Roman talked again. "Who's coming to see you? Your boyfriend? It's barely even dawn."

"Why are you so interested in my personal life? And no, I don't have a boyfriend. It's a long story." Hope curiously asked.

"Lizzie Saltzman said she saw Henry jump from the turret. A werewolf wouldn't survive that kind of fall." Roman explained her.

If people found out Henry is in fact a hybrid, he would be in danger. Therefore, Hope lied swiftly to the blonde haired guy. "Yeah. Well, Lizzie also said that I exploded an orphanage with my brain when I was eight. You can, uh, look now." The teen girl played with her hair nervously.

"Yeah, I-I heard that one. I also heard you're a long-lost Romanian princess." He arched both of his eyebrows making a funny face that make Hope laugh.

"So? What's your secret, Forbes?" Roman sat on her bed waiting for an answer.

Knowing she couldn't fully trust him she tried to evade the question once again. "They've got me all wrong in school, you know. Truth is I exploded an orphaned Romanian princess with my brain. Brat had it coming though." Hope fully smiled at Roman who started to laugh.

Suddenly they heard her auntie Elena voice. "Hope! Come to the kitchen we're having breakfast." Both teenagers stared at each other not knowing exactly what to do. "You have to leave now. Before they find you."

"Will I see you again?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, see you at school." Hope replied.

"I don't mean like that. Would you like to go out with me?" He shyly replied.

"I…I well. I'll think about it. Now leave." Hope said when she heard Elena coming to her bedroom.

"See you later at the grill then, my Romanian princess." He said winking at her.

"I didn't say yes." The young witch blushed.

"You also didn't said no. I'll see you at six." Roman said leaving a stunned Hope behind.

Elena opened her niece's door and stared at her curiously. "So who is this boy who calls you princess?" Her aunt whispered.

"You heard us? Don't tell mom. I don't like him that way… He is just…"

"Your secret is save with me. Now let's have breakfast and go out."

"How could you've heard us? I've locked this room with a spell I made myself so no one could hear what is going on here." The shocked witch asked.

"Freya and Bonnie undid most of the spells around the house. We wanted to make sure you didn't run away." Her Aunt explained to her.

"Since when?" The young girl went pale.

"Since you went to sleep. Why?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"I was just curious Lena. When is mom coming back?"

"She'll be here in 20 minutes. Bonnie and Stefan will take you out for a while." Her aunt told her.

"That's your plan right? Me out of the picture while my dad comes here to save Uncle Damon… Well I don't think so. I'll stay right here until I see my dad." Hope replied.

"Hope you can't be near him. We won't let you go near him." The brunette replied.

"Then Damon will die because I won't leave the house." The teen rudely hissed.

"Would you let your own uncle die just to see Klaus?" Elena gasped.

"No… I would never let anyone I love die but Aunt Lena he is my dad. Try to understand me." Hope sadly looked at her.

Elena knew how much her niece suffered because of her father's absence. She knew that pain better than anyone else. When her parents died, she acted just like her niece. As much as she would like to see her niece happy she wasn't about to risk the lives of everyone she loved just because her niece wants to see her father.

"Hope of course I understand you. But if you see him the dark magic will-"

"Manifest in horrible ways. Yeah I know I've heard it a bigillion times that already." The teen cut her aunt.

"Hope?" The teen turned around to see her best friend.

"Morning Henry, did you slept well?"

"Yes, like a baby. You? I am starving could we have breakfast Elena?" Henry politely said.

"Yes, of course. Freya went out to buy more bangies. Why don't you two go to the kitchen?" Elena smiled at them.

"Yep, let's go Hope." The red haired teen pulled her best friend to the kitchen.

"She doesn't want to leave does she?" Stefan asked.

"Not until she sees him." Elena worriedly replied.

"I knew this would happen. Which is why he won't come." Stefan whispered so the teenagers couldn't hear him.

"WHAT? Are you serious? What about Damon, Stefan? We can't let him die!" His sister in law half-whispered half screamed.

"Lower your voice, Freya went to see Klaus and Caroline. She'll bring a vial full of his blood, Damon will be fine and Hope won't cross paths with Klaus again." Stefan explained.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this Stef."

"Everything will be fine. Caroline is here and Hope is under control." The youngest Salvatore assured.

**The Kitchen of the Salvatore-Gilbert's House, Mystic Falls:**

Both teenagers were in the kitchen listening to everything Elena and Stefan were saying. Henry was carefully staring at his best friend. He thought Hope was going to lose it and start to scream in anger and throw a tantrum. However, she was strangely quiet _, chillingly calm._   _Her silence was much more terrifying._ The young hybrid thought.

"I knew they would find a way, they always do. Sometimes I hate this freaking Scooby gang." Hope sadly muttered.

"You will see him someday, Hope. Just wait a little longer." Henry tried to cheer her up. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"Haven't I waited long enough? I haven't seen him since I was eight, he's been ignoring me since I was nine. I've waited for years for him to come back. I finally found a way to make him come back but, thanks to the Scooby gang, now he will leave this town without even seeing me." Hope's eyes watered.

Without thinking, Henry invaded her personal space and he put his arms around her. He inhaled her scent kissing her forehead softy. Hope was resting her head in his chest listening to his heartbeat it calm her. She silently hugged him back.

They remain like that for a minute before Stefan interrupted them.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let her breath." Stefan said pulling Hope to him.

"Hey stop! It was just a hug, not unprotected sex." Hope replied rolling her eyes while her best friend went red.

"There are some things I don't ever want to see, little niece. That's obviously one of them."

"Clearly. I'm going to see Uncle Damon." Hope said leaving the room.

"You and I will have a long conversation about my niece." Stefan hissed and Henry shallowed.

**The Living Room of the Salvatore-Gilbert's House, Mystic Falls:**

Damon was a sweating mess by now, he looked as pale as a ghost and his bite looked beyond infected. Hope sat down by his side cleaning his face with a wet towel. Suddenly the eldest Salvatore opened his eyes moaning in pain.

"Elena?" He whispered weakly.

"No, It's me Hope. Your wife." The young witch joked.

"What? NO." Damon replied.

"Yes, love. Elena and Stefan are married. You were one of the best men of the wedding. It was so beautiful I've never seen Elena so happy." The dirty blonde haired girl smirked trying not to laugh.

"You can't be serious. This isn't happening. Is this another hallucination? Cause this one is the most fucked up of them all." Damon tried to sit down but he couldn't barely move.

"Hey easy there husband. We don't want to wake up Damon junior." Hope helped her uncle so he could sit on the couch.

"Damon junior?" The eldest Salvatore went even paler than he already was.

"Yes, Damon our chil-"

"Stop playing with uncle, Hope. Damon, are you okay?" Elena sat by his side.

Damon let out a sigh of relief. "You're just pure evil baby Klausy."

Hope started to laugh for the first time of the last few days. Elijah will always be her favourite uncle. He wasn't funny like her uncle Kol, he was always serious and quiet, but he was different with her. He was the one who taught her how to play the piano, he told her stories about his past and his long lost love  _Katerina_ , he trained her to defend herself in case she was alone at the Abattoir.

Which was totally impossible because her father was obsessed with her safety, he had a full army of hybrids outside their home and there were at least two originals inside the house all time. Besides, she wasn't allowed to go outside without her parents, Elijah, Freya or Bekah. Kol wasn't allowed to take Hope outside because was to unpredictable and irresponsible.

Her parents usually fought for it. Caroline wanted her daughter to have a normal life, go to preschool then school, go to the park, and make friends… Like every child is supposed to do. However, Niklaus didn't trust anyone outside his family to watch his littlest wolf. Which is why the first time she saw kids her own age was at the Boarding School. After a thousand years of betrayals, he had severe trust issues.

But then the Hollow took her dad away from her. Leaving her and her mom all by themselves in order to keep the Hollow out of her body. They went to live to Mystic Falls were her mom's family lived. The last time Hope saw her mom's side of the family she was just eight months old at her parents wedding. Except her aunt Bonnie, since she's dating her uncle Kol she spend most of the time in New Orleans.

Uncle Stefan was her sweet uncle, who was secretly in love with her aunt Bekah. He is like a second father figure since Klaus and Elijah were gone. They immediately had a strong connection. With her uncle Damon was the other way around. She disliked him from the moment he opened his mouth, he was mean to her mother and he always called her baby Klausy, Klaussette, mini blondie...Amongst many other nicknames he has for her. He loves to tease her and piss her off. Damon is like the evil version of Kol. Nevertheless, when Hope needed someone to talk he was always there for her and she loved him for it. They just have a love hate relationship. She knows he would do anything to protect her.

"It's Hope you bloody moron." The teen hissed.

"Not for me. You were baby Klaussette from the moment I saw you for the first time at your parents wedding." Damon smiled trying to ignore the pain.

"Shh, don't talk Damon. Save energy till Freya comes back." Elena whispered.

"Auntie Lena do you realise I am a trybrid? I've heard Uncle Stefan." Hope smirked.

"I had a feeling about this…" The vampire muttered.

"I just want you to know I understand. It's the smartest choice to keep me save. Someday I'll see my dad again." The teen smiled sweetly showing her cute dimples.

"Someday you'll be reunited with your family again." Stefan touched his niece shoulder and smiled at her.

"Yeah… Someday but not today. When is Aunt Freya coming? Uncle Damon looks really sick." The young trybrid asked.

"I'm so sorry Damon it-it was an accident. I didn't mean it!" Henry apologized for the millionth time.

"I forgive you kid. Just stop apologizing." Damon said.

A minute later Freya and Bonnie came inside the house with the vial full of Klaus's blood. Elena took the vial and helped Damon to drink it. It was in moments like this where everyone could see how much they truly love each other. Damon started to get better, his wound disappeared and he stopped sweating. Elena seeing her husband feeling good again let out a breath of relief.

"I need to talk to you all of you. Could you guys please sit down. Not you Henry, please wait outside." Hope ordered.

"What? Why can't I be here too?" Henry asked.

"Henry just wait outside." Hope ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." The hybrid left the room angrily.

"Watch it Klaussette your boyfriend is pissed." Damon laughed.

Elena was in Damon's lap, Stefan sat on the loveseat, Bonnie sat on the table and Freya was hugging his niece.

"Aunt Freya please sit on the couch. You were right I must let my feelings out. I can't keep hiding everything to myself." The young girl stared at the floor.

 _This is far too easy, I really thought Freya would find out._ Hope darkly thought.

"We're here for you. Always and forever." Freya smiled sadly.

"Always and forever." Hope whispered walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

Hope closed her eyes and raised her hands, casting a spell in the room. Once the spell was casted she smirked at them, she had the same smirk that Klaus has when something goes his way. Which usually meant trouble for everyone.

"I am going to see my dad." Hope told them.

"There's no way in hell you will go to see him. You're just a teen while we are three vampires, a Mikaelson witch and a vampire/witch hybrid. How are you going to stop us?" Damon amusedly said.

"You see smartass, the thing is I already stopped you." Hope gave him a full smirk.

"Oh really?" Damon used his vampire speed to grab his niece by her shoulders but when he tried to leave the living room an invisible force pushed him inside. Damon punched the invisible barrier a couple of times.

"Hope, What the hell did you just do?" Freya asked.

"What is the Scooby gang going to do now? You'll see when I was reading your spell books auntie Bonnie I found one that was quite interesting. You used it with my dad. You made him stare for hours the dead body of my uncle Kol. Trapping him here in this very same room. Ironic, uh?" Hope winked at Bonnie.

"Hope reverse the spell." Stefan begged.

"I will… Once I see my dad."

"I will call Caroline." Elena threated.

"Seriously? Do you really think I am stupid enough to leave in the room your phones or your laptop? Also you don't have any ingredients nor the grimoires… You guys have no way to communicate with my mom." The teen laughed when all the adults started to look their phones.

"How the hell you took our phones? We just came here!" Bonnie said shocked.

"You guys should pay more attention to Henry. Don't be angry at him he did it because I ordered him to."

"I don't know if I should congratulate you for being so brilliant or dagger you and put you in a coffin so you won't cause more trouble." Damon said.

"Thanks uncle, my mom is already going to ground me until the end of times. So I have nothing more to lose. I will see my dad and no one will stop me. I'll stop the Hollow all by myself and we'll be a happy family again. My dad, my mom, uncle Lijah, uncle Kol, aunt Bekah and of course you auntie Freya. I just want to make things right again. I can't keep living like this." Hope tears started to fall.

"Hope you don't have to be alone. You are not alone, just undo the spell." Freya tried to reason with the teenager.

"We've already talked long enough. I'm going to see my dad." The teen used her werewolf speed to leave the house with her friend.

"Caroline will kill us. We only had to watch a sixteen year old hormonal teen." Stefan muttered.

"We defeated Silas but we can't control a teen." Bonnie said offended.

"We're stuck in the living room with no alcohol. Witchy witchy take us out of here." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I can't. It's not that simple." Bonnie replied.

**Somewhere in Mystic Falls:**

Henry was following Hope she was walking fast, almost running. He didn't know where she was going and she didn't talk. She just walked. Tired of the tense silence he grabbed her arm, making her stop walking.

"Hope. Hope! Wait. Where the hell are we going?" The red haired teen asked.

"Look Henry right now it's not the time to chitchat. Just follow me." The teen shortly replied.

"No!" Henry spat.

"Yes! You are sired to me just do what I say." Hope hissed at her friend's rudeness towards her.

"You said to me and I quote  _"Don't worry I believe in personal autonomy"_." Henry tried to mimic Hope's voice.

"I do. You can do whatever you want  _once_  I see my dad." The young witch keep walking.

"I bit your uncle because you ordered me, I lied to them because you told me, I stole their phones! Everything I did it was for you! I am not like this Hope. You changed me." Henry stared at his friend.

"Seriously? I changed you? You were the one who wanted my blood, I warned you countless times, about what would happen to you and you still went through it. It was your choice to become a hybrid. Man up and deal with the consequences of your actions, Henry." Hope gave him an angry look.

"You're right I did asked for it. But I never thought you would make me bite your own uncle. Look, I know you want to see Klaus but Hope you are starting to scare me. You are reaching some limits you've never crossed before, the worst part of it is that I'm trying to protect you from that darkness but every time you try to get closer to Klaus Mikaelson that darkness within you grows." Henry said.

He was in fact worried, since her father went to see his brother Hope's mood swings worsened. She's always been a feisty person, always trying to be right at everything. But she's never been violent or rude. It was as if someone took control over her body.

"The Hollow is not controlling me. Alright? I don't need anyone to protect me. This is between Inadu and me. I will kill her and then all this stupid darkness will be gone. Besides, if you didn't screw everything up I would be in France already and Damon would had been fine! Couldn't you just use sleeping pills like I told you?!" Hope loudly said to him.

"Why are you pushing me away? I can't help you if you don't let me." The hybrid didn't meet her eyes.

"I don't need anyone's help. Okay? Henry, it's me your best friend. I'm fine. I just want to see my dad. If you had a clue about where Hayley is wouldn't you run to see her?"

"Yes…"

"We're here." Hope stopped when they were at the Mikaelson mansion's front door.

"What makes you think he is here?" Henry asked.

"I know he is. Let's go inside."

"I-I don't think this is a good idea." Henry muttered.

"Well then, stay here." Hope walked inside the mansion all by herself.

"W-Wa-wait Hope!" The hybrid ran towards her.

In The Boarding School, there is a very famous myth about the Mikaelson mansion. They said it's hunted by the souls of the Mikaelson's victims. No one ever came here, it's forbidden. They said a student was murdered inside the mansion at midnight but no one ever found the body.

Everything was covered in dust but the furniture was still there. Not even the thieves were brave enough to come inside the mansion. Henry was beside Hope staring at the antique books of the bookshelf when they heard a crack in the wooden floor. Both of them turned their heads in the direction of the noise. Henry was about to transform while Hope was ready to use her powers against whoever was there.

"Show yourself!" The young Mikaelson screamed.

"Josie I told you to be careful." Lizzie Saltzman scolded her twin sister.

"I was careful. There you are Hope! School sucks without you." Josie went to hug her best friend.

"It's better when you're not there." Lizzie rudely said.

"Josie why are you here?" Hope asked completely ignoring Lizzie.

"I saw you arguing with him" Josie pointed at Henry who just rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I forgot your name again. Well the thing is that I saw you entering this cursed mansion and I couldn't let you go alone. Besides we were going to have a girls night tonight, if you die we can't have it. Why did you come here Hope?" Josie explained.

"We were just talking. I am looking for someone and I thought he might be here." Hope explained not giving her any details.

"We should totally leave this place! Let's go Josie." Lizzie said.

"I am not leaving Hope alone." Josie said.

"She isn't alone." Henry shot back.

"Lonely wolf, she means with someone who can protect her not just follow her around like a scared little dog." Lizzie smiled.

"For starters Hope is much more powerful than any of you. In any case she would be the one who would save your ass. Not the other way around." Henry smirked back.

"Since you got suspended you have more balls. I'm glad to see you're alright Henry." A voice behind them said.

"Roman? What are you doing here?" Lizzie immediately ran towards him but he pushed her away.

"I was just waiting for an answer from a long lost Romanian princess." Roman smiled at Hope who smiled back.

"We really should leave this place. Now! All of us even you Hope." Lizzie paled.

"Why? Are you scared that the ghost student comes to kill you?" Hope joked making everyone but Lizzie laugh.

"No you idiot! Because of- of that." Lizzie pointed towards a wall that was dripping with blood.

"What the hell… What if the Mikaelson's are back?!" Josie panicked.

"I'm out of here." Lizzie was about to get out from the mansion when she started to scream. The other four teenagers went immediately by her side. When they were at the entry of the mansion they saw at least a hundred snakes surrendering the entry.

"What the hell?"

"Let's go upstairs and call for help." Roman said.

"You think it's a good idea?" Lizzie asked.

"It's either that or stay here with all of these venomous snakes. Those are all kinds of vipers and black mambas one of the most aggressive deadliest snakes on earth. But it doesn't make any sense those snakes are from Africa and when we came there wasn't a single one." A shocked Henry replied.

"I didn't asked for a geography class smartass." Lizzie spat.

"Then don't ask stupid questions you bloody idiot." Hope shot back.

"If one of those snakes bite you you'll die Lizzie." Henry said again.

"Yeah I got it deadly snakes. Call dad Josie." The cheerleader ordered.

"I-I can't my phone is in my room."

"Can you be any dumber?"

"Why don't you just call him and shut the hell up Lizzie?" Hope spat.

"Because I forgot my phone… Hell, they're getting closer."

The five teenagers saw themselves surrounded by the deadly snakes. Their only way to scape them was going upstairs which they did.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Hope whispered to her best friend.

"Really? You think?" The hybrid sarcastically whispered.

"What do we do?" Josie asked sitting on the bed.

"Call my mom. Here use my phone." Hope gave her phone to Josie who dialled Caroline's number as fast as she could.

"Hope? You'll never see the sun again do you hear me!? Seriously trapping all your uncles and aunts inside Elena's house. What is wrong with you! You promised me!" Caroline screamed over the phone.

"Care, it's me Josie. We did something bad… I'm scared come for us please!" The youngest Saltzman begged.

"Who is that girl Caroline?" Klaus asked to his wife.

"Josie what did you do?" Caroline asked.

"I saw Hope and Henry? Well he isn't important. The thing is that me and Lizzie were walking and saw them arguing and I saw them going to the Mikaelson's mansion. And I wasn't going to let my best friend die. So I we went inside too. Now there are hundreds of snakes, and the werewolf guy said that they are super deadly. We're scared Caroline, it's raining blood from walls. I just want to go home." Josie cried.

"Wait there alright? I'll come with help. Don't do anything stupid." Caroline demanded.

"Aunt Care who is that man?" Josie asked.

"Man? Dad? Josie give me my phone." Hope took her phone from Josie in a blink of an eye.

"Dad? Is that you?" Hope asked but no one replied.

"I know you're in there I can hear you breathing. Mom make him talk, please." Hope begged.

"How could you hear someone breathing over the phone? You're just a witch." Roman asked.

"I have a good hearing, Roman." Hope replied.

"Freya and Bonnie undid your spell young girl. We are coming to the mansion wait there okay?" Caroline tried to change the subject.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare to not say a word! TALK TO ME! Dad please say something." Hope screamed.

"Hope we'll talk once we're at home." Caroline tried to calm her daughter.

"No! This is not fair! Do you have any idea everything I've done for you?" Hope cried in anger.

"Hope, baby I know your upset but try to calm down. Aright? We'll be there in 10 minutes." Caroline sweetly replied to her child.

"Mom you don't understand! I did so many bad things I would never do. I-I sold my blood to someone and I created my own hybrid just to get the money so I could go to Paris and see you. I made that hybrid to bite uncle Damon so you would come here. I locked up my family so I could come to see you! It was all for you and you don't even say a Fucking word. How dare you! Now they will hate me because of what I've done and you won't even talk to me. I've been waiting since I was 9 for you to call me or send me a letter. But no... Coward." Hope cried harder but what the teen didn't know was the fact that Caroline put the phone on speaker so all the adults heard her.

"We already knew it was you Hope who made Henry do it. We're pissed yes. But we could never hate our niece." Elena assured her niece who was crying.

"Aunt Lena? I'm so sorry please forgive me. Uncle Damon was save I would have gave him my blood. I just wanted to see him. Please don't hate me guys." The young trybrid tried to catch her breath but it was hard because she was crying a lot.

"Baby Klausy it's okay. We've all done fucked up stuff. Just calm down." Damon tried to calm the teen.

"Forgive me." Hope said over and over again.

"There's nothing to forgive, Hope I am fine. Everything is okay, you won't see the sunlight ever again but other than that you'll be fine." Damon smiled when he heard his niece laugh between her cries.

"But I-I-I just wanted him to talk to me. I know you're with them walking towards the mansion dad. Remember when I told you, you were the strongest and most powerful being on earth and you said your mission was to protect me and mom. I was so proud of you back then. But now I just see a coward. Who would have thought that the all mighty Niklaus Mikaelson is afraid of his own daughter? I wish I've never loved you." Hope whispered crying.

"Hope…" This time Klaus replied.

"You're a Mikaelson? Holly fuck that explains why you're so strong. Your dad isn't going to kill me because we hate each other right?" Lizzie asked trying to cheer her nemesis. She disliked Hope but she was Josie's best friend so she tried to make her feel better.

"You're a hybrid, that's why you survived the fall from the memorial library right?" Josie asked.

"Kind of." Henry said.

"Hope watch out!" Roman screamed speeding towards her to pull her away but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and Hope let out a scream of pain because one of the vipers bit her left leg.

"Hope! Hey stay with us." Henry begged.

"The walls are bleeding…" Lizzie whispered.

"I'll feed her my blood." Roman said before killing the snake and throwing it's dead body from the window.

The jock bit his wrist and put in Hope's mouth she drank his blood but it didn't work. She felt worse. She felt how her breathing was slowly stopping and she felt dizzy.

"Aunt Care a snake bit Hope! Roman killed the snake and feed her blood but it's not working. Hope is dying aunt Care!"

"We'll be there in less than a minute." Caroline vamp speed towards the mansion as fast as she could.

"Kids listen to me, if my daughter dies I will kill each one of you and everyone you ever loved. So when I enter to my mansion I expect to hear my daughter's beating heart. Understood?" The Hybrid king threatened.

The four teenagers were afraid to reply him. But then Roman grabbed Hope's phone and replied him. "We will sir."

"Mommy?" Hope weakly asked.

"Shh, save your strength. Your parents are almost here just keep fighting Hope." Roman whispered while Henry was holding her hand.

In less than a second later the door from the room where they were hidden from the snakes was flung open. They come to face with a really angry looking hybrid. Who took Hope in his arms and left as fast as he came.

"Will I die dad?" His daughter weakly whispered.

"You won't die. I would kill anyone who dares to hurt you." Klaus replied.

"Feed her your blood Nik." Caroline replied with tears in her eyes.

"It seems when I truly need you. You're still here. It's nice isn't it? The three of us together again even if it's just for a little while. I was just angry dad. I do love you." Hope closed her eyes drifting to unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juliet i deleted your comment by accident SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5

**Where you left your heart:**

_**This is my first The Vampire diaries fic ever. Sorry if there are some mistakes in the story. (not grammatical but about some characters and villains.)** _

_**87 favs, 139 follows, That's just epic! Thank you so much, let's see if we can reach 130 follows!^^! Glad to see you like it^^! Your comments and all your support made me keep going this story ^^! You guys are epic! Let's see if we can reach 30 comments! Sorry it took me so long to update I just wanted to see how the Show progressed. Next Chap will be updated next week :).** _

_**There are some mayor changes, like Stefan never died, Jo did gave birth to Josie and Lizzie but Kai end up killing her later, Enzo is alive, Katherine is alive… Pretty much almost everyone is alive. It's heavily influenced by 5x01. To safe Hope they divided the Hollow like in the originals. Which is why they've been apart for the last eight years. Klaus and Caroline are actually married. (They been apart because Care had to rise Hope) I think Henry was a sweetheart who deserved better.** _

_**PS: I'm also editing my chapters for mistakes and all. I just wrote another Klaroline fic! This time is a human au it's name is "What, Will, I, Have, Left"** _

_**The originals had one of the worst endings I've ever seen. Like why play for months with the idea of Klaroline just to kill Klaus. Why? -.-!** _

_**I'm thinking about writing a fic like a prequel with lots of cute family moments where Hope was younger (one shots). Tell me if you would like me to write it!** _

_**Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Delena, Stebekah, Kennett and Freelin (should I ship Freya with Keelin or with Hayley?)** _

_Summary: What if Caroline was Hope's biological mother instead of Hayley? Hope wants her family back together and she starts causing trouble all over The Boarding School. What will happen when the Original family finally reunites and old threats rise again?_

**Chapter five:**

_**Fifteen years ago, New Orleans:** _

_Raising a child while defeating all their threats wasn't an easy duty. Since the day he was turned most of the people he loved end up betraying him. After a thousand years of betrayals and anger, he had severe trust issues, which end up causing a lot of trouble in his marriage and with his family._

_He knew his wife and his daughter deserved to spend at least a day without having the fear that something might happen to them, without his hybrids constantly watching over Caroline and Hope. He knew his wife was furious with him because she wanted to do things with her daughter without constantly being watch by his hybrids._

" _I said no Caroline! You will stay here in New Orleans with our child and me your husband." Klaus screamed furious to his wife._

" _Seriously?! No, I won't I am going back to Mystic Falls and my daughter is coming with me!" Caroline screamed back._

_Their argument became more and more violent by the second. In less than five minutes, the whole Mikaelson family was staring at them. Elijah knew his brother won't ever lay a finger on Caroline. However, an angry Klaus was a deadly one._

" _Listen to me I am your husband and you will do as I say! You will stay here."_

" _This is the 21th century I don't have to play the cute little wife. I am going to Mystic Falls. With or without your consent." The twenty year old shouted at him._

" _Bloody hell, why you always have to be so bloody stubborn! Don't you see I am doing this to protect you and our daughter." The hybrid king said._

" _All I'm asking you is to let me go to Mystic Falls with Hope for just a weekend! My mom is dying you know she doesn't have long to live. All she wants is to see us one last time. How can you be such a heartless bastard to try to stop me!?" Caroline started to cry in anger._

" _Love I know you want to see Liz, but think about everything is happening in Mystic falls, Silas might be dead but what if there someone who hurts you or tries to hurt our daughter? You know I can't leave New Orleans Marcel is almost defeated and I will finally be king and you'll be my queen." Klaus tried to make her see his point._

" _So, my mom is in her hospital bed dying waiting to see me one last time, you don't let me go by myself with my daughter but you won't come with me to see my mom in her final moments because of your fucking kingdom!" Caroline sarcastically laughed._

" _Love we've worked for ye-" His wife interrupted him._

" _YOU! You worked for years, not me. I always put you and our family first unlike you."_

" _What are you talking about? I always put you first!" The dirty blonde said offended by his wife accusation._

" _I dropped collage because it wouldn't be save for us even though you knew how much I wanted to go, I moved here in a middle of a war between supernatural species because of you! Everything I do is for you and our daughter. I always put you first for god's sake! I am going to see my mother and my child is coming with me." Caroline said._

" _You will stay here! Save and sound!" Klaus screamed._

" _Bloody hell, ENOUGH. Nik I'll go with Caroline." His brother interrupted their fight._

" _No, you aren't powerful enough to protect my daughter and my wife." Klaus said._

" _I am a bloody original, you fool! Besides the whole Scooby gang is there. I will protect them." Kol assured him._

_Klaus closed his eyes breathing slowly. It broke his heart to see his wife like this, he would give her the whole world if she asked. But he will rather have his wife angry at him rather than his wife dead. However, if she didn't say goodbye to her mom she would hate him forever and he loved her too much to lose her._

" _Alright, you can spend the weekend in Mystic Falls with our daughter. Kol must accompany you everywhere you girls go, okay?" Klaus said making his wife smile._

" _Great! I already have our things packed. Kol let's go." Caroline said looking for Hope but ignoring her husband._

_Caroline walked towards her daughter's bedroom. Hope was peacefully sleeping with her little arms behind her head she was wearing her cute lavender purple pyjamas and with her pink pacifier. She was a heavy sleeper, unaware of the dangers of this world. She walked to her daughter's crib sweetly waking her nine month old up._

_When Hope woke up she started to cry, she was grumpy because she didn't sleep her entire nap. The baby started moving her little arms and legs angrily, she just wanted to sleep again._

" _Hope, my pretty baby. We are going to see grandma!" Caroline said trying to cheer her up but the baby only fussed even harder pulling her mother's hair._

" _Need my help with anything love?" Her husband cockily said._

" _No, go back to your stupid city. Hope let go of mommy's hair." Caroline muttered to Klaus._

" _Don't be angry, my love. We had a little spat I'm already over it." Klaus said trying to ignore his daughter's cries._

" _Well I'm not, so get out." His wife snarled._

" _I might have overreacted but love you know everything I do is for you and this little one." He said pointing a finger at his daughter who was pulling her mother's hair._

" _You literally threatened me to compel me to stay in this house just because I said I needed to go back to Mystic Falls. Is this how it's going to work out between us? Will you threaten me every time we have a disagreement? Seriously, Hope stop pulling mommy's hair." She walked around the room without looking at her husband while trying to calm her daughter, but as a true daddy's little girl she was as stubborn as her father._

" _Love I was mad, afraid even. But you know I would never ever do that to you. Give her to me." Klaus said tired of her daughter's cries. His little princess shouldn't be so angry._

" _Afraid of what? You know I would die to protect our daughter. Actually, I literally died giving birth to her. Don't ever doubt my love for her Nik. I love her as much as you do. Nothing will happen to us while we are away. Look Hope, daddy wants to hold you." Caroline said in a baby voice handling their daughter to her husband._

" _Come here my littlest wolf. Let go of your mother's hair." Klaus held his daughter and kissed her forehead and her chubby cheek._

_Hope immediately let go of her mother's hair, the baby girl stared at her father curiously and with her little hands she pulled Klaus's necklaces. Once she was in her father's arms, she stopped crying and started to make cute adorable baby noises._

" _You are such a daddy's little girl." Caroline kissed her daughter's forehead._

" _Love, I know you would do anything to keep her save but… What if-"_

" _Nik, nothing will happen to us. I promise you I'll call you once I arrive and we can skype at night. I have the whole gang of Mystic Falls plus an original with me. Everything will be fine." Caroline assured him._

_In less than a second Klaus softly pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her._

" _If something happens just call me and I'll be there."_

" _You could always come with us."_

" _Marcel is planning something and I can't let him go through with it. I need to make sure all the supernatural factions live in harmony. It's not for me I honestly couldn't care any less about those witches. But if we achieve peace Hope will be save. Just like we always wanted. We could give her a normal life. But for that there must be peace. And Marcel won't let that happen." Klaus explained._

" _I know, I know but I wish you could come." Caroline sadly smiled._

" _If something happens I promise you I'll be there. You and Hope are all that matters to me." Klaus smiled at her giving Hope back to Caroline._

" _Care! When are we leaving? I have a tasty little witch back in there waiting for me." Kol screamed from the other room._

" _Still waiting for the Bennett witch, brother. You know you don't have a chance right?" Klaus laughed at his brother._

" _I used to say that about you and Caroline but look here you are married to her and with a mystical baby. If it worked for you I am sure it will work out for me too." Kol smirked._

" _He does have a point there." Caroline whispered to Klaus who rolled his eyes annoyed._

" _I'll see you in two days. I love you." Caroline kissed her husband one last time._

" _I love you too, love. Always and forever." Klaus smiled._

" _Hope say goodbye to daddy and uncle Elijah." Caroline said moving her daughter's hand._

" _Be save love. If something happens to my wife or my daughter I will dagger you Kol." Klaus threatened in a soft voice so he didn't scare his daughter._

**Present time, Mystic Falls:**

Hope had been unconscious for the last twelve hours. She was burning up and shaking as if she was having a nightmare, both Bonnie and Freya were trying to stop her fever but everything was useless. They tried the snake's antivenom but it didn't work, Klaus blood didn't work, Caroline's blood didn't help either. They didn't know what to do.

Klaus left Bonnie's house to take some fresh air, while Caroline was beside her daughter. Klaus spend the whole night while Caroline tried to sleep but she couldn't barely sleep. Knowing her daughter was in pain plus the fact she could die from the venom it didn't help her to sleep.

Henry was beside his friend he sat down on the floor staring at the youngest Mikaelson. He didn't even moved from his spot. He slept with a pillow on the floor just to make sure someone was near Hope in case something might happen. He knew her parents and her family were there for her but still he had to make sure. It broke his heart seeing his only friend like this. Hope's always been the strong one but now she looked so small and so lost. His mind couldn't stop replying when they first meet.

_**Eight years ago, Mystic Falls:** _

_It was Hope's first day of school and she was very nervous. Her mom was by her side all the time because she was the headmistress but she's never been in a school or around kids her age._

_She let go of her mother's hand and started to talk. "Mom, I don't want to go… Let's go back to New Orleans with daddy."_

_Caroline kneeled so she was at her daughter's level. She smiled sadly she knew Hope was nervous. Her little hands didn't stop shaking._

" _You know we can't go back home, someday we will. I know you are scared but everything will be okay."_

" _What if they don't like me?" Hope whispered._

" _Then they're idiots. You will make friends, baby." Hope smiled at her mom._

" _Okay! I will make lots of friends." Hope laughed._

" _Yeah, that's the attitude baby. I have to talk to Ric for a moment, will you wait here?" Caroline sweetly said standing up._

" _Yes, I will wait. I love you mom." The little red haired child hugged her mom._

" _I love you too. Be good and remember the number one rule okay?" Caroline said._

_The number one rule was not to tell to anyone who her dad was. She didn't understood why. Her dad was the most awesome person ever, he was the strongest person in the world who loved her more than anything and protected her. She was proud of her dad. Her dad was epic._

_Hope sat down in the wooden bench of the main corridor while her mom was in Mr. Saltzman's office talking to him. She was holding her schoolbag to her chest while she watched all the kids passing by. It was so cool, there were werewolves and witches and all of them they were friends. She wanted to have friends like a normal kid._

_Suddenly she saw a red haired boy no older than her walking shyly staring at the floor, he seemed sad. He was holding three books not bothering anyone when a blonde haired boy pushed him to the floor._

" _Watch where you're going, loser." The blonde haired boy said and all the other kids started to laugh at him._

" _P-please, l-leave a-a-alone." The young boy protected his head with his arms._

" _Can you fucking speak right? Always muttering, is it because you are afraid? Cause you should be." Another kid said kicking him in the stomach laughing at the red haired boy._

_Hope watched horrified the whole scene, her mom told her this was a nice school where supernatural kids could study and be normal, not this. If her dad was there he wouldn't have let it happen. Her mom always said the strongest people should protect the weak ones or in this case an innocent boy._

_Without even thinking about the consequences, she walked towards the bully and screamed at him._

" _Hey! You should not be hurting him! Leave him alone!" Hope screamed. She was a Mikaelson she was not afraid of anything. She was brave when the Hollow ruined her life and she was not going to be scared of a simple bully._

" _Who the hell are you? Look little bitch I am already fifteen. So don't piss me off. Just because you are a stupid girl doesn't mean I won't hurt you." The bully walked towards her._

" _Don't! You were bulling me not her, just please leave her alone." Henry begged from the floor._

_Hope was furious she was sure if her dad was there with her this stupid kid would be already dead. Her dad's duty was to protect her and her mom. But since he wasn't there she had to protect herself and the kid._

" _You are the stupid one! I won't repeat it again dumbass. Leave us alone! Or you'll see." Hope threated._

" _What are you going to do? Uh? Cry to your mommy?" The bully laughed and all the other students did too._

_Without even blinking, Hope took of her bracelet throwing it to the floor. She smirked evilly and with her little hand, she pointed at him. An invisible force pushed the bully, the bully was send to the other side of the corridor he broke the trophy table with his back. He started to cry out in pain because the young Mikaelson was giving him an aneurysm like her auntie Freya taught her._

" _What now! You aren't so tough, are you?" Hope screamed scaring everyone in the corridor._

" _Stop it!" The teen begged._

" _Why aren't you bloody idiots laughing now?! Hurting an innocent boy is fun for you, right? You all disgust me! Apologize to him for what you did." She said making the fifteen year old scream in more pain._

" _S-s-sorry! Please stop it!" The bully started to cry._

_Suddenly Mr. Saltzman and her mom came running towards them. Caroline immediately pulled her daughter to her and grabbed her child's bracelet from the floor._

" _Hope, calm down. Baby, look at me, stop let him go." Caroline said to her daughter who did everything her mother asked._

" _Mommy I was doing a good thing! I was waiting for you when he pushed this kid and then he kicked him in his tummy! Look, mommy those idiots started to laugh at him. And when I went to stop him he said I was a stupid girl! He pissed me off so I used my powers." Hope said._

" _Again John? I grounded you yesterday! You hurt another child and I will suspend you. After school I expect you in my office." Mr. Saltzman said._

" _I am sorry I used my powers but he was evil. None of them did anything to protect him. I-I had to do something, please don't be angry mommy." Hope whispered hugging her mom._

" _You are hugging one of the new teachers! That's so sad." Jon smirked evilly._

" _She is my mom, you fucking idiot!" Hope gave him one last aneurysm._

" _Language Hope!" Caroline scolded her daughter._

" _Sorry." Hope said walking towards the boy._

" _Hi, I am Hope Forbes." The young girl said helping the young boy to stand up._

" _I-l-I'm Henry Benoit." The young boy shyly said moaning in pain._

" _He was an idiot. Can you walk Henry?" Hope asked._

" _Y-yeah I think so but it hurts so much." The young werewolf cried but he whipped out his tears._

" _I will take you to the infirmary, okay? Baby pick up his books." Caroline smiled sweetly at the boy picking him up and carrying him._

" _Yes, mommy." The young girl picked up the books and followed her mom._

_Henry was laying in the bed he was bored and hungry. Miss Caroline was a very nice lady he liked her. And Hope was super cool, she was there staring at him curiously and he smiled at her._

" _How are you feeling Henry?" Hope asked giving him some orange juice because he seemed thirsty._

" _I feel better. Thank you for what you've done out there. You are so brave." Henry said._

" _I don't like bullies. My dad told me that nothing will ever harm me, he said nothing will ever come close to me. So I am safe. My mom always said powerful people has to protect the innocent ones." Hope proudly said about her parents._

" _Miss Forbes is your mom?" Henry replied._

" _Yeah, she is a hybrid. A half vampire and half werewolf. She is so awesome." Hope smiled._

" _That's cool. Is this your first day?" Henry asked._

" _Yeah… I was scared I thought I wouldn't make any friends. I've never been around children. But I'm glad I made one." Hope smirked._

" _Who is your friend?" Henry asked shocked._

" _Obviously it's you." Hope said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

" _What? M-m-me? But no one likes me…" The young red haired boy said._

" _Well I do like you! And I promise you, we'll be best friends."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _I've never been so happy! You are my best friend! My only friend." Henry laughed happily._

" _And you are mine! Always and forever!" Hope handled him the cookies so he could eat._

**Present time, Mystic Falls:**

That memory made Henry smile, he was going to save his friend. He spend the last twelve hours reading all the grimoires of the school too see if there was something they could do to save Hope. He was staring at her when he noticed something wasn't right. Her necklace was missing.  _That's weird, Hope never takes off that necklace, it was her gift from her aunt Rebekah._  The young hybrid thought.

"Hey, Bonnie. Did you took Hope's necklace?" Henry asked.

"What? No." Bonnie said.

He let out a shocked gasp when he saw his best friend's arm. Her veins were darkening, a sick blue colour. It looked terrifying. He was scared, a snakebite wasn't supposed to turn your veins into that creepy dark blue.

"Caroline? Look at Hope. What's happening to her?" Henry said scared.

"Wha-what? Klaus, KLAUS!" Caroline said when she saw her daughter's arm.

In less than a second Klaus was in the room with them staring at his daughter and her veins.

"Freya! What is happening? Caroline I can't hear them. Why can't I hear them anymore?" Klaus said.

"I-i-I don't know what to do! I'll call Vincent." Freya called Vincent while Bonnie was trying to call Kol.

"You can't hear the voices?" A terrified Caroline said.

"No, not anymore it doesn't make any sense! Elijah, Rebekah and Kol are away from each other! Why do I feel as if the Hollow left my body? Bloody HELL, Freya! Do something!" Klaus screamed.

"If all of you are away from each other that means Hope is save, right? The Hollow can't be reunited since it was divided into the four of you." Henry said.

"Mommy?" A voice interrupted them.

"Hope, baby how are you feeling?" Caroline whispered caressing her daughter's face while Klaus kneeled beside her.

"Wh-what's happening to me? Dad you're here. Can't you hear them? They're getting louder by the second." Hope whispered.

"The whispers?" Her father said holding her hand while her mom was caressing her face.

Damon and Elena walked with Stefan inside the room. Damon was shocked to see his niece like this. They all sat around Hope. Staring at her not knowing how to help her.

"Daddy I am so sorry… I swear I didn't mean to do all of that, the things just got out of control. Can you do something for me?" Hope said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I will sweetheart." Klaus said holding his tears.

"You have to unlink Henry from me. I don't want him to die when the Hollow takes control over me again-"

"STOP! You are not going to die. I will save you." Klaus said.

"Klaus did you lost something? An object you hold dear." Freya became pale when her brother nodded his head.

"Last week I lost one of my rings. Why?" Klaus asked.

"And Hope did you lost somethi-"

"Her necklace. When we went to the mansion, she still had it. She never ever takes it off. Someone took it from her." Henry replied.

"Freya? What the hell is going on!?" Caroline said tired of so much mystery.

"There's a way… to make the Hollow whole again. If someone reunites a very powerful witch with a powerful coven you can wake up the Hollow once again. There's a way to transfer the hollow in one body. And they choose Hope…"

"Vincent said as long as the four originals and my daughter weren't together she would be safe. What the hell is this bullshit now Freya?" Caroline screamed.

"Someone stole one important possession from each one of you, they could find a way to reunite the Hollow." Bonnie explained.

"Remember how they divided the Hollow in four parts? They still can reunite it again and they did… Think about it Klaus you stopped hearing the whispers. The dark magic is inside of Hope. Klaus I don't think Hope will survive the next few days" Freya explained with tears in her eyes.

"NO,NO,NO absolutely not! There must be a way to save my daughter. I refuse to let her die." Caroline spat at them.

"What if we put the Hollow in someone else?" Damon asked.

"Only siphon witches from the Gemini coven can do that and there aren't those kind of witches in Mystic Falls." Elena said trying to protect Alaric's daughters. She would die for her niece but she was afraid Klaus might do something to the twins.

"Liar." Henry replied.

"Excuse me?" Elena said offended.

"Mr. Mikaelson there are two witches from the Gemini coven. Lizzie and Josie Saltzman." Henry explained to Klaus.

"See love? The doppelganger claims to love our daughter but she would let her die just to protect two useless witches." Klaus smirked evilly at Elena.

"I'll ask Ric for help. Hope, everything is going to be okay." Caroline kissed her forehead disappearing at the next second she left to see Ric.

"You see what you've done Henry?! You put those innocent twins in danger." The Gilbert exclaimed.

"Yes… But I rather live with them dead or in danger than letting that evil dark magic took control over my best friend's body." Henry said.

"Kol will take the first plane to Mystic Falls. He'll be here tomorrow." Bonnie explained.

"Good. Sweetheart, you have to rest. I promise I will save you and we will go to New Orleans again. With all your uncles and aunts. Try to sleep, I love you." Klaus whispered to his daughter pressing a soft kiss in her sweaty forehead.

"I love you too." Hope tiredly smiled before drifting to sleep once again.

"Freya, watch over Hope. Make sure nothing happens her. I'll be right back." Klaus said leaving.

"Klaus don't go your daughter needs yo-"Freya turned around but he already left.

"Are you going to stare at her all day long Henry? You should go to sleep." Damon asked the young hybrid.

"Once she is fine again. I'll go to sleep." Henry crossed his hands staring at the celling.

"You should tell her, you know?" The blue eyed Salvatore said.

"Tell her what?" The red haired boy asked.

"That you're in love with her." Damon said making Henry furiously blush.

"Damon we should warn Ric Klaus is on his way. If he doesn't help them imagine what he is going to do." Elena worriedly said.

"Blondie witchy, Henry watch over Hope." Damon said smirking when Freya rolled her eyes at him.

**Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted:**

Caroline walked towards Alaric's office. Luckily, for her he was there working on some files. The blonde woman sat on his chair in front of him.

"I need your help Ric."Caroline said.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that Klaus Mikaelson is back in Mystic Falls?" Alaric asked.

"Yes." Caroline nodded.

"Then I am sorry but I won't help him." Alaric said.

"What? You haven't even heard what I was going to say!" Caroline spat.

"Whatever it is my answer is no. It's for the security of the school, but apparently that's just a thing from the past since you're inviting Voldemort to our city and our school." Ric said.

"Ric, we started this school to protect these kids. Hope is one of them and she's in trouble. We can't just turn our backs on her. She is my daughter." Caroline pleaded.

"And since when Hope isn't in trouble? She is always looking for new ways to cause trouble, Care. And let's not talk about Klaus Mikaelson. I can't believe after all this years, how can he still cloud your judgment." Alaric accused.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend's behaviour. It didn't matter how many problems her daughter got in, she was her baby and Caroline wasn't about to let her only daughter to die just because her friend hated her husband. The woman exhaled trying to calm her anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Klaus Mikaelson. A cockroach of a creature who wrought havoc on this earth for a thousand years! He can never be stamped out, ever!" The ex-vampire hunter said.

"Alaric, Hope is dying. I don't even know how but the dark magic is killing her. She won't survive another week. I need your help." Alaric's eyes winded at the gravity of the situation he thought Hope might had created another hybrid but not something as serious as this.

"I-I'm sorry Care. I didn't know. How could I help?"

"See here's the thing you can't… But your daughter's can. They're the only witches from the Gemini coven. They only have to take the magic out of Hope and put it in to another person." Caroline explained.

"Have you gone mad?! You can't use my daughter's to do that. You know how dangerous could be!" The Saltzman man said.

Suddenly the door flew open, Elena and Damon came in.

"Elena is my daughter alright?" Caroline asked.

"She's… Well she is still trembling but she is sleeping. Oh, thank god you're save Ric I thought Klaus might had done something to you." Elena whispered hugging him.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me. Caroline I wish I could help Hope. I would do anything to keep her save, but I won't risk my daughters for your child Care." Alaric said.

"Well, well, well…" A person clapped amused at Alaric's reaction.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Alaric spat.

"It's quite simple really. I need your daughters. See, love I knew he wouldn't help us. Which is why I have a little surprise for you. Girls come on in." The hybrid amusedly said.

"What have you done to my daughters!?" Alaric screamed.

"Come on, blonde one. Tell your dad what will happen to you _if_  my daughter dies." Klaus smirked.

"If Hope dies, I will kill Josie in front of my father then once she's dead I will kill myself." The young witch said as if she was compelled.

"I might be a cockroach of a creature who wrought havoc on this earth for a thousand years. But if I have to kill every single person in this cursed town to keep my daughter save,  _so be it._  You have two options. You either help us or I'll kill you and then once they take the dark magic from my daughter's body I will kill them too." The hybrid laughed at their shocked expressions.

"Love, I promised you a long time ago. Family is all that matters to me. No matter who has to pay, I will keep both of you save." Klaus smiled at his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**Where you left your heart:**

_**This is my first The Vampire diaries fic ever. Sorry if there are some mistakes in the story. (not grammatical but about some characters and villains.)** _

_**97 favs, 157 follows, That's just epic! Thank you so much, let's see if we can reach 160 follows!^ ^! Glad to see you like it^^! Your comments and all your support made me keep going this story ^^! You guys are epic! Let's see if we can reach 50 comments! Sorry it took me so long to update I just wanted to see how the Show progressed.** _

_**There are some mayor changes, like Stefan never died, Jo did gave birth to Josie and Lizzie but Kai end up killing her later, Enzo is alive, Katherine is alive… Pretty much almost everyone is alive. It's heavily influenced by 5x01. To safe Hope they divided the Hollow like in the originals. Which is why they've been apart for the last eight years. Klaus and Caroline are actually married. (They been apart because Care had to rise Hope) I think Henry was a sweetheart who deserved better.** _

_**The originals had one of the worst endings I've ever seen. Like why play for months with the idea of Klaroline just to kill Klaus. Why? -.-! Still pissed about it Lmao.** _

_**Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Delena, Stebekah, Kennett and Freelin (should I ship Freya with Keelin or with Hayley?)** _

_**Who should I ship Hope with? Roman or Henry?** _

**Chapter six:**

_**Fifteen years ago, New Orleans:** _

_In two days his daughter will turn one, her very first birthday and everything had to be perfect. His wife and his sisters have been planning Hope's first birthday for weeks now. They were currently buying more things for his little's princess special day which is why he was watching her while his wife and his sisters were out._

_He didn't had much to do today, Marcel was finally on their side and they were on good terms once again just like the old times. He was in his studio painting while Hope was in the middle of the room in her playpen._

_They both agreed to make a small party at their home to make sure his princess is as save as possible. However, even if it was, just a little party Caroline wanted to make sure every single detail was perfect. Besides, he knows how seriously his wife takes organizing and planning events. Therefore, he just let her do it._

_When he was doing the last details of his painting, he heard his daughter cry. Klaus walked towards her to see if something bad might had happened to his littlest wolf, he saw her with her dark blond curls all messed up, her face red from all the crying with three fingers in her mouth. Klaus immediately picked her up and as he expected Hope stopped crying._

" _Dada." His baby daughter pointed at him with her little hand making him smile._

" _That's right I'm your dad and you are my grumpy little princess." He whispered kissing her forehead._

_He thought Hope was happy but in less than a minute, after he picked her up she started to cry once again moving her little fists and legs angrily._

" _What's wrong sweetheart?" He tried to tickle her but she only fussed harder._

_Caroline feed her before leaving, her diaper was clean and she was in his arms. She's always happy when he or his wife hold her, or anyone to that matter because she loves attention like a true Mikaelson._

" _Dada." His daughter touched his face with her little hand while she kept crying._

" _Wait, love." He grabbed his phone and called his wife._

" _Hi Nik is everything al- What's wrong with Hope?" His beautiful wife asked._

" _I don't know! She has her diaper clean, you feed her up less than an hour ago and she is in my arms. Yet she still cries and I don't know what to do." Klaus desperately said._

" _Have you checked her temperature? Maybe she's sick. Do you need me to go home?" His blonde haired queen asked._

" _Nik you bloody wanker she's an eleven month old, just pick her up and tell her how beautiful she is, Hope loves that." Rebekah complained in the background._

" _Do shut up Bekah. No love, just keep buying the things for Hope's birthday." Klaus spat at his sister but then he completely changed his tone when he replied to his wife._

" _Mama." The blue eyed baby moved her little head looking for her mother._

" _Hi, my beautiful baby. Why are you so grumpy today? Don't you like your new dress?" The twenty year old said in a baby voice trying to cheer her daughter but her cries only got louder._

" _She is very grumpy today… She reminds me of someone, Nik." Bekah annoyed her brother._

" _She is getting quite angry love. I'll talk to you later, I love you." The hybrid king said._

" _I love you too. Both of you. Bye my beautiful baby!" Caroline said before hanging up._

" _I'll guess it's just you and me." Klaus put his phone down and sat on his couch with his daughter._

_Hope spend thirty more minutes crying and Klaus didn't know what was wrong with his daughter. Until he saw, her little back was red as if she scratched her soft baby skin. He raised his eyebrow in realization, he couldn't believe how ignorant he was. His sister's newest dress she bought for Hope was making feel his littlest wolf uncomfortable._

_In less than a second, he went to his daughter's bedroom and grabbed his daughter's favourite pyjamas so she could be as comfortable as possible. Once he took the dress off his daughter, she stopped crying. Once his baby girl was wearing her violet pyjamas with her favourite pink pacifier in her mouth, he took her back to his studio._

" _Are you more comfortable now, sweetheart?" Klaus kissed his child's cheek and forehead and he started to paint again._

_Hope grabbed her pacifier with her right hand while the other one tried to use her father's brush. "Dada!"_

" _Would you like to paint? There you go sweetheart." Klaus gave his daughter his brush that was covered in yellow paint, and then he walked closer towards his painting so Hope could paint on the canvas._

" _I can't wait to teach you how to paint. You sweetheart will be the greatest trybrid and artist the world's ever seen." Klaus laughed when Hope started to paint random yellow lines and laughing happily._

" _What are you two doing here? Why isn't she wearing the dress I bought for her?" Bekah entered the room followed by Caroline and Freya._

" _That stupid dress made her feel uncomfortable, she had scratches on her back. Next time buy her a teddy bear or an onesie." Klaus complained while his sister rolled her eyes._

" _You bloody wanker, she loves the dress and all her little accessories. Right Hope?" Rebekah tickled her niece's tummy to make her laugh._

" _See sweetheart your aunt Bekah is still grumpy about Marcel and Camille or is it because Stefan is still in love with the doppelganger?" Klaus laughed when his youngest sister threw a knife at him._

" _Rebekah! Don't throw knives at your brother while he is holding my baby!" Caroline scolded her sister in law walking closer to her husband just to take her daughter out of the room before they start to fight and eventually scare the baby._

" _Mama!" The baby cheerfully said pulling her mother's golden locks._

" _No, Hope don't. Let mommy's hair go." Caroline kissed her daughters forehead while her child pulled her hair harder. Since her daughter turned six months old, she started pulling everyone's hair but her favourite hair to pull was hers._

" _I don't see you complaining when I pull your hair, love." Klaus winked at his wife who hit him softy his chest._

" _Did you just make a sex joke in front of your own child you bloody moron?" His youngest sister made a gagging sound._

" _I'll just ignore both of you. Come on baby, it's bath time. Seriously, for the last time let go of mommy's hair." Caroline sighed when her daughter let her hair go._

_When her daughter heard, the words bath time she immediately pouted, ready to cry once again. Hope wasn't a big fan of bath times since the one time Kol accidentally let the soap touch her adorable big blue eyes. She didn't cry when the soap entered in contact with her eyes, she literally screamed. Klaus almost daggered his brother while Elijah and Freya calmed him down. Caroline wrapped her daughter with a towel and went straight to the living room where everything was quiet. She sat on the swing chair and sang to her daughter until she finally calmed down and eventually fell asleep. After that day, Kol wasn't allowed to bath his niece without supervision and Hope stopped being a fan of baths._

" _No, mama no." Her daughter made the same face her dad does when he tries to act all cute with her mom._

" _Yes, baby. Bath time is fun! You have your yellow duck and your other toys." The youngest blonde tried to cheer her baby up but she started to cry again._

" _Dada, no." Hope turned her small head to her dad so he could save her from the bath._

" _Come here sweetheart." Klaus took her in his strong arms._

" _You are such a daddy's little princess." Caroline sweetly said touching her daughter's nose._

" _Are you jealous, love?" Klaus winked at his wife._

" _Of course not, just wait till she is hungry she'll forget about you." Caroline joked._

" _Dada, mama!" Their daughter demanded their attention once again._

" _Are you ready for your bath baby?" Her mother insisted again._

" _No, mama no. Dada no." Hope stared at her dad._

" _Don't fret my littlest wolf. Nothing will ever hurt you, nothing will even get close to you. Even if it's the most powerful creature on earth or just a little soap in your pretty eyes. I will protect you always and forever. No matter the cost. You and your mom are all that matters to me. But now you must be brave and take your bath." Klaus softy pointed with his index finger her daughter's heart._

" _Most feared creature on earth but such a softie with Hope." His youngest sister laughed at him._

" _I will dagger you, Rebekah." Klaus snarled._

" _Again with the dagger threats brother?" Elijah asked entering the room._

" _Nik, what did you promised me?" Caroline scolded him as if he were a child._

" _No more dagger threats." Klaus muttered._

" _Exactly. Now let's go before Hope starts to cry once again." Caroline held his hand and went towards their bathroom to bath their child._

**Present time, at the road outside of Mystic falls:**

The Dark magic inside of Hope was slowly killing her. She spend the last four days watching how her mother tried to act strong but she knew her too well to know every time she left the room she cried her heart out. Her father on the other hand, he just left once again after he told her he loved her. Which was three days ago, she was used to her father's absence so she didn't mind he wasn't around that much, but it made her very angry he wasn't there for her mom.

Hope woke up disoriented, the last thing she remembers was her mother laying in her bed next to her while her head was against her mother's chest, just like when she was little girl. Now she was on a car not even knowing where she was going. The sun blinded her for a few moments but then she saw the person who was driving the car,  _her dad._

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Klaus asked to his littlest wolf.

"I-I feel as if I am going to die. Where's mom?" At the moment she mentioned her mother she saw her dad went rigid as if he was hiding something which meant there was something wrong…  _very wrong._

"Don't worry about your mother, you'll see her again in a couple of hours, just relax and save strength my littlest wolf." Klaus stroked his princess hair.

"Dad…What did you?" Hope whispered. It was right at that moment were she heard whimpers and cries coming from the backseat. When the youngest Mikaelson turned her head at the direction of the whimpers, she froze.

Her best friend and her enemy also known as her best friend's twin were crying, with their hands tied up and their legs too, so they wouldn't run away. They were shaking and Hope felt how scared they were. She had to find a way to save them.

"What the hell have you done? Dad untie them! Let them go!" Hope screamed at her dad.

"My littlest wolf just calm down, alright? They are completely save, I promise you no harm will come to them, and I will set them free soon. But they must do something for me first, right girls?" Klaus smirked to the Saltzman twins who both nodded through their tears completely terrified of the hybrid king.

Hope was a smart girl and she knew if she tried to do something stupid like try to untie them her father would stop her in record time. She couldn't run away either, she felt really weak and she could barely walk. However, she had to find a way to save them before her dad does something stupid. She remembered what her uncle Elijah always told her when she was a child.  _If you are ever in danger, you must examine the situation and think fast but most importantly, my dearest Hope you must outsmart them._

While Klaus was driving Hope started to search for her phone. But her phone wasn't in her jacket and neither in her pants. She was getting nervous when her father spoke once again.

"Are you looking for this, sweetheart?" Klaus smirked holding her phone with his left hand.

"Dad, I don't feel so good… I'm hungry." Hope complained grabbing her phone from his hand.

"There's a gas station in three minutes. I'll buy you whatever you want." Klaus smiled sadly seeing his daughter's health was worsening, now the dark veins were almost all over her body.

"Dad could you please untie them? Where's mom? I want to see my mom." His daughter complained.

"Hope sweetheart, I just need you to be strong. I promise you after today everything will be alright. I will take the dark magic out of you and I will save you. You're all that matters to me and  _your mother_  of course." Klaus kissed his daughter's hand.

"What do you mean after today, dad? What's going to happen today?" Hope asked.

"Tonight is the full moon." Klaus replied.

"So what?" His daughter raised her eyebrow curiously.

"It's quite simple sweetheart. Once a werewolf kills a human he or she triggers the curse and when the full moon comes the transition is complete." Her father explained.

"I-I don't understand dad. What does this have to do with me? I won't kill anyone therefore I won't trigger my curse." The youngest teenager muttered.

"We'll see about that." He whispered.

"Dad, I won't hurt anyone. That's it, there's no discussion about that." His daughter spat.

"Of course sweetheart, we're almost there." Klaus said.

"Almost where? Dad, we are literally in the middle of nowhere and we didn't stop in the gas station like you said. Please dad don't do anything stupid." His daughter begged.

"Hope, sweetheart you remember what I promised to you?" Klaus stared at his child.

"You always promised me a lot of things and one of them was that you would never abandon me but I guess you lied to me…" Hope turned her head around pissed.

"I didn't abandon you!" Klaus raised his voice.

"Seriously? How would you call a man who left you when you were eight years old? The very same man who promised you he would protect you  _always and forever_. Look, dad. I get it, it was the only way to keep me save from the Hollow. You had to stay away from me but during the first year, you spoke to me! Then when I tried to see you, you screamed at me just like you are doing now." Hope didn't stare at him, she turned her head around she didn't want to argue in front of her best friend.

"Hope… I-'ve never-" His daughter interrupted him.

"Look, dad I'm in enough pain. I don't need you to cause me more. Let's get this over with… Whatever you've planed."

"We're here. Some people couldn't wait to see you." Klaus said.

"Who-? Is that auntie Bekah?" Hope's eyes watered when she saw her aunt after all this time. She took off her seat belt and she opened the door of the car and ran towards her aunt, completely ignoring Josie and Lizzie.

"I missed you so much." The sixteen-year-old girl hugged her aunt, both of them had tears in their eyes because it's been far too long. Besides talking over the phone and skype, it wasn't enough.

"You look even more beautiful in person." Bekah proudly said, still hugging her niece.

"Come on, let my favourite little witch breath." A voice behind them interrupted them.

"Shut up, you bloody idiot." Rebekah spat still hugging her niece.

"Uncle Kol?! I thought you were in Rome." Hope jumped into his arms while he spin her around, as he used to do when she was a child.

"You're the most beautiful niece in the world. I am so proud of you, burning Damon's car was amazing, but actually making a whole scheme just to bring us back to Mystic falls was just epic." Kol smirked.

"If I wasn't dying mom would have grounded me." Hope joked but Kol and Rebekah frowned.

"Kol make sure those two don't run away." His brother ordered.

"Sure, I'll take them to the basement of this place, I didn't know we had a house in the middle of nowhere." Kol said pulling the siphon witches away from the car, he untied them and ungagged them.

"Please Hope don't let them hurt us." Josie pleaded.

"Dad, don't you dare to hurt them!" Hope spat to her dad again.

"For the last time I will not hurt them as long as they do the spell." Klaus rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Hope, sweetheart come with me." Klaus grabbed his daughter and he let her go once they were in the middle of the empty living room. There was a man chained completely afraid of Klaus.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this dad?" Hope went pale, she wanted to help the man but she knew she didn't had a chance against her dad.

"He is just a little traitor." Klaus darkly smirked at the human he chained up.

"Please let me go." The man begged.

"Don't let him fool you sweetheart. He murdered and raped several women. He is despicable." Klaus walked towards an old white couch and grabbed a dagger.

"It was their fault! Little girl I promise you if you untie me, I'll show you a good ti-" Before the sick bastard could finish his sentence Klaus grabbed him by the neck.

"This is my daughter you're talking about. Say one more word  _only one more_  and I'll torture you in ways you've never thought it could be possible." Klaus let the man go before he died, he would love to torture him but he couldn't kill him.

"Dad why you brought this man here?" Hope tried to walk away from the house but Klaus was blocking her way out.

"It's quite simple, sweetheart. You're going to kill him." Klaus said giving her the dagger.

"WHAT? NO." The teen screamed.

_**Three hours ago, the Salvatore-Gilbert's House, Mystic Falls:** _

_After Klaus compelled the twins, he and his wife had the biggest fight they ever had. Caroline wanted to save her daughter more than anything but she didn't want her husband threating every person in Mystic Falls. She was sure Alaric would eventually helped them._

" _You didn't need to compel them! They-they're children Nik! They have the age same as our child!" The blonde haired woman screamed._

" _A child that needs them to survive! For fucks sake Caroline all they have to do is a spell! They are siphon witches! That's why they were born for! They don't have more use than passing the magic through one place to another!" Klaus screamed at his wife even louder than her._

" _You compelled them to kill themselves if they don't do it! You didn't had to do that! Ric would have agreed… eventually." Caroline said._

" _Yes, of course he would." He sarcastically laughed._

" _You've gone too far this time!"_

" _Caroline can't you see our daughter is dying? How weak she feels? How sick she looks? Do you really think I'm going to wait for that bloody idiot to make a decision?" Klaus grabbed his wife by her shoulder hard but not hard enough to hurt her._

" _I know we don't have barely time and I understand Nik I would kill for her too, but you shouldn't have done that…" Caroline wiped out her tears. Those last three days had been a living hell for them. They couldn't barely sleep and when she was awake she spend every single moment with her daughter._

" _Hey, sweetheart. I know you're upset and I know you'll be angry but trust me with this I will keep our baby save. Once this is all over you and Hope will come with our family and me to New Orleans, like the old times. I promise I won't ever let anything harm you and our little Hope ever again. I love you, Caroline." Before Caroline could reply, he kissed her and she kissed him back._

_Caroline could feel that something was very wrong with her husband but before she could do anything, Klaus snapped her neck. He softly left her on the couch and he went looking for his daughter._

_He knew Caroline would be furious at him but he rather have his wife furious at him than sad knowing their daughter was dead._

**Present time, at the road outside of Mystic falls:**

"You sure this is the right direction witchy witchy?" Damon asked.

"We're in the middle of nowhere. There's just a creepy old white house."

"Klaus! NIKLAUS! Where the hell are you!" Caroline furiously screamed.

"Barbie, maybe he isn-"

"Aren't we grumpy today Caroline? Or should I say my sister in law." Kol said hugging Caroline.

"Where is he?" Caroline said returning the hug.

"Care!" Rebekah said happily to see her once again. Since she found out she was pregnant she and Rebekah had been inseparable, she was always there for Hope and her.

"It's been far too long." Care smiled.

"Barbie Klausy where are the girls?" Damon asked.

"Rot in hell. Care I tried to stop Nik…" Rebekah muttered.

"What did that monster do to my children?" Alaric screamed.

"He doesn't want to hurt them Alaric." Caroline defended her husband.

"The hell he doesn't this is all Hope's fault if she wasn't such a little brat..." Right after Alaric finished that sentence he was pinned against the nearest tree by a very furious hybrid.

"Watch it Alaric, I have no problem killing your daughters right in front of you and torturing you for centuries. I am being far to kind and this is just for my wife's sake. Otherwise, all of you would had been dead just like the doppelganger's aunt and your poor wife. I've heard you couldn't even get to the till death do us apart part." Klaus laughed amused at the ex- vampire hunter.

"You're a monster." Alaric spat trying to breath.

"Possibly, but if there's something I know is that my child won't die today." Klaus smirked mischievously.

"You idiot! You kidnapped the three of them! You snapped my neck! What is wrong with you?" His wife screamed at him slapping him in the face.

"Oh there goes badass blondie." Damon amusedly stared at the whole scene.

"We should had bought popcorn or at least some blood." Kol laughed.

"Indeed." Damon agreed.

"You're both idiots. Instead of arguing we should be looking for the girls." Freya said walking towards the house.

"Hope is in the living room and those twins are in the basement." Kol explained them.

"Why are my children in the basement of this abandoned place?" Ric screamed again.

"God you're slow, so they don't try to run away. They are unharmed." Rebekah answered tired of his attitude.

"Hope! There you are…" Freya stopped talking and instantly her blood ran cold.

Her niece was staring at a dead body lying on the floor. There was blood everywhere, on the nearest wall close to the dead body, all over the floor… It looked like a bloody massacre. What scared Freya the most was the fact that her niece had her hands covered in blood.

"Hope, sweetie. What happened?" Freya asked ignoring the screams coming from outside the house.

"I just want my mom." Hope whispered not looking at her aunt.

"Sure, she is outside. Why are you covered in blood?" Her aunt tried to get more information.

"I want my mom." The teen repeated again.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" The eldest Mikaelson said concerned. Her niece was starting to freak her out, she's always been such a bright happy child but now she was cold, she didn't even stared at her not even once. All she did was stare at the dead body.

"I said I want my mom." The honey haired teen said loudly this time.

"Alright…" Freya said walking outside looking for her sister in law who was screaming at Klaus.

"Care I need you to come inside… It's Hope." Caroline suddenly stopped arguing with her husband and walked inside the house as fast as she could.

"Hope baby…" Caroline stopped talking when she saw the horrific scene right in front of her.

"I didn't want to do it, mom." Hope turned around to face her mother and when she turned around Caroline saw her daughter was holding the dagger that was used to kill the dead man.

"What happened, Hope? What did your father do?" Her mother said calmly so she wouldn't scare her daughter.

"He-he said everything would be fine after today, he kept repeating I would be safe and we would be together again." The teenager finally broke down and started to hyperventilate.

"Your dad made you trigger your curse, didn't he?" Her mother asked hugging her daughter and taking that dagger away from her.

"I-i-I told him I wouldn't do it. I-I tried to stop him but I couldn't mom. I killed a person mom." Hope hugged her mom so hard that she was sure if her mother was a human she would had broken her bones.

"Inhale and exhale. Everything will be fine, baby. I'm right here and I won't leave you alone not for  _even a second_." Caroline caressed her daughter's head while her child was trying to control her breathing.

"Please don't go- i-I didn't want any of this to happen. Mommy I'm so scared." The young teen wrapped her arms around Caroline's neck and she hid her face in her mother's neck too.

"Don't be scared I am here, we're all are to protect you. Once Josie and Lizzie take the dark magic away from you, you'll be save. Why don't we go to the couch over there and you try to sleep? I'll be right beside you all the time don't worry baby." Caroline kissed Hope's forehead.

"I-I didn't want to kill him." Hope started to ramble once again.

"I know you didn't sweetheart." Caroline assured her.

"Stay with me 't leave me, _don't ever leave me please_." Hope begged.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok-okay." The teen closed her eyes drifting herself to sleep once again.

The youngest teen spend two hours sleeping once she woke up she felt stronger than before and since she killed the man the whispers  _finally_  stopped. When her eyes opened, she saw her mother still beside her caressing her face, Klaus sat on the couch next to his daughter, Bekah and Kol were talking with Freya, Bonnie and Stefan. While Ric was comforting his daughters who were still scared.

"I told you, since the day we meet her I knew there was something odd about her." Lizzie said to her twin.

"She is my best friend." Josie defended Hope.

"Her father is  _Satan,_ he is literally the devil in disguise." The blonde Saltzman spat.

"It's not her fault her father is evil."

Klaus suddenly laughed. "I am not that bad otherwise I would already have killed everyone you'll ever meet."

"I am not surprised Hope turned this way." Lizzie spat.

"She is absolutely perfect the way she is, watch it little girl." Klaus threated the girl scaring her.

"Once you take the dark magic away from me, where will you put it?" Hope interrupted them.

"Do you feel better, sweetheart?" Klaus kneeled beside her but she just hid her face on Caroline's neck.

"You made me kill someone, do you really think I am fine?" Hope spat.

"Look my littlest wolf, now you're hurt I understand it. But I don't regret it, it's the only way to keep you save." Klaus said.

"Poor papa hybrid he is sad, his daughter is pissed at him." Damon mocked Klaus.

"Shut up, Damon." Klaus and Hope said at the same time.

"When will it start?" The teen shyly asked.

"In less than an hour." Klaus explained.

"Will it hurt?" His daughter asked.

"Yes, but once you'll turn you will love every second of it." Klaus promised her.

"I would like to speak to you,  _alone_." His daughter said.

"Let's go upstairs then."

Klaus opened one of the doors of the second floor of the house and he let his daughter inside the room. It was another abandoned room everything was white and dusty. Her father started at her not knowing what to say.

"Forgive me sweetheart, I know it was hard for you what I made you do today." Klaus walked towards his daughter.

"There are some things you've done to me much worse than this one, dad." Hope stared at her dad.

"All I've ever done was to protect you." Klaus stubbornly said.

"You called, you wrote letters, and then you stopped. Why?" The young teen sadly said.

"You know why." The dirty blonde haired man tried to leave the room but Hope used a spell so he couldn't leave again until they finally talked  _without interruptions_.

"I didn't think I had to knock before entering an astral plane. Sorry I interrupted your murder orgy." Klaus tried to open the door but it was useless, he knew how stubborn his daughter was, just like him. Therefore, he turned around and faced his daughter.

"You came to me that night because cards and letters weren't enough. I stopped them for your own good." The hybrid explained.

"You don't know what's good for me. You just abandoned me because you didn't love me." The teen replied.

"Of course I do!" Klaus screamed offended.

"You know, you stir up these stories about a crazy original dropping bodies. And people talk at school, and I had to be little Hope Forbes when I am so mad I wanted to scream." The sixteen year old screamed.

"Well, welcome to the bloody party!" Her father raised his voice even louder scaring her for a moment.

"I was protecting you when I left. The horror in your eyes that night when you saw me is… burned into my memory." Klaus touched his head.

"I was nine. And I saw this scary monster who looked like my dad… Who taught me how to mix paint, who called me a princess. I didn't know which version of you was real. And I waited for you to explain it or apologize or tell me that you loved me. I waited for you for years. But you didn't come. You know how sad it's the fact that Damon is the closest thing I had of a father those last eight years." Hope started to cry. Klaus couldn't even stare at her, he always hated when she was sad or in pain and seeing her crying hurt him more than anything Mikael has ever done to him.

"In my experience, fathers cause pain. Whether by their presence or their absence, there's a certain type of ruin that only a father can… can leave behind. And you, you were such a sweet little girl. Perhaps I was always bound to leave you broken." Klaus stared at his daughter and his tears started to fall.

"You-you really think I'm broken?" Hope said offended though her tears.

Klaus opened his mouth but no words came out of his mouth he didn't know what to say.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe that little girl you miss so much would be better off if she'd never loved you at all." Hope used her magic to open the door once again.

"You can go now." She's already heard everything she wanted to know.

"Hope please…" Klaus tears fell from his handsome face.

"You've already said everything I needed to know." Hope said walking away from him but he grabbed her arm before she could leave the room.

"Just list-" Klaus was interrupted by her daughter who suddenly started to scream in pain.

_It was time. She was going to turn for the first time._


	7. Chapter 7

**Where you left your heart:**

_**This is my first The Vampire diaries fic ever. Sorry if there are some mistakes in the story. (not grammatical but about some characters and villains.)** _

_**111 favs, 170 follows, That's just epic! Thank you so much, Glad to see you like it^^! Your comments and all your support made me keep going this story ^^!  
** _ _**If you want me to continue this story leave comments ^^** _

_**There are some mayor changes, like Stefan never died, Jo did gave birth to Josie and Lizzie but Kai end up killing her later, Enzo is alive, Katherine is alive… Pretty much almost everyone is alive. It's heavily influenced by 5x01. To safe Hope they divided the Hollow like in the originals. Which is why they've been apart for the last eight years. Klaus and Caroline are actually married. (They been apart because Care had to rise Hope) I think Henry was a sweetheart who deserved better.** _

_**I started to watch Legacies I thought it was going to be pure crap but it turns out it's entertaining. I like it not as much as TVD and TO but it's okay and I like the characters. I will include Legacies characters. Hope you all like it ^^** _

_**The Originals - Forgotten Extended (4x13 | 5x08) This is basically the song that plays all over this chapter so you know it won't be a happy one.** _

_**Aisha Badru – Bridges This one too!** _

_**Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Delena, Stebekah, Kennett and Freelin (should I ship Freya with Keelin or with Hayley?)**   
_

_**Should I ship Hope with Landon or Rafael? I also thought it would be cute if she falls in love with Lizzie…** _

**Chapter Seven: You're My Stefan, I'm Your Caroline**

**Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted:**

After Hope turned for the first time, the Saltzman twins managed to pass the Hollow into another person that Klaus had hidden in the basement of the abandoned white old house. He had chosen his crazy ex-girlfriend Aurora who was permanently in a dream like state which was why she didn't feel any sort of pain when Klaus stabbed her, killing her instantly, getting rid of the Hollow once and for all.

The next day Hope woke up in her bed, she felt disoriented once again. Her mind was still a little foggy but she tried to sit up on her bed, however she didn't had the strength to sit up but someone helped her up.

"You scared the crap out of all of us, Hope." Her loyal best friend said.

"Hen-Henry? What the bloody hell happened to me?" Hope muttered.

"Well… Long story short. Your dad went crazy he snapped your mother's neck and then he kidnaped the Saltzman twins and you, but since you are his daughter I don't think it counts as a kidnaping, Or does it?" Henry adorably rambled.

"I suppose it doesn't…" Hope smiled.

"Then he made you kill that creepy dude that was on the news, you triggered your curse for the first time…" He kept rambling.

"Henry, I was there I know that! I mean what happened to the Hollow? Please tell me my mom is okay-" The sixteen year old was terrified of the idea that something bad could had happened to her mother.

"Relax, Miss Caroline is completely save." He assured to her once she nodded her head he continued speaking. "Josie and Lizzie transferred the Hollow from you to a sleeping redheaded woman and then your dad killed her without any sort of hesitation, or remorse. He is a freaking scary dude." He finished.

"Yes, I know…" She rolled her eyes when she heard what her father did.

"I brought your favourite beignets and coffee I thought you might be hungry." Henry sat next to her and handed her the beignets and her coffee. She immediately started to eat the beignets  _she was starving._

Seeing Hope eating like a baby dinosaur made the red haired boy laugh, it was like watching a baby dinosaur eating for the first time ever. She stopped eating and stared at him trying to understand why he was laughing.

"What?" She asked before drinking her coffee in record time.

"Your face is covered with the beignets powder, watching you eat is hilarious." Henry took one beignet before Hope could eat the rest. Both teenagers stared at each other and they exploded with laughter.

"Do you wanna know something funny, H?" Henry said taking a huge bite of his beignet.

"Surprise me." Hope smiled.

"Your uncles think I am in love with you." Henry laughed.

"You're not in love with me? Can you hear that? It's my heart breaking into a thousand million pieces." Hope winked at him.

Hope and Henry loved each other, from the moment they meet they felt a strong connection, which was why they were always together. They were family maybe not by blood but by soul. Henry was like the sibling she never had and she was like his little sister even though the one who always saves him it's Hope.

"They think because you are shy and you blush all the time you must be in love… Damon isn't the brightest man when it comes to love. He is very handsome but he is such a straight up asshole." The youngest Mikaelson replied she subconsciously touched her neck and realized her necklace was still missing.

"Yeah… I am still trying to find out who stole your necklace. Whoever did it they wanted you to die, but don't you worry everyone of your family is here in Mystic Falls. You'll be safe." He assured her but he frowned when he saw Hope rolling her eyes when he mentioned her family.

"Is my dad still in here?" She shyly asked.

"Yeah, he spend the night watching you sleep like a creepy stalker. We could hear your parents screams from your mom's office. She is very pissed at him." He muttered.

"We all are." Hope hissed.

"What makes you say that? I thought Klaus was the reason of everything you've been up to this last year." He questioned.

"We talked like I wanted. But it was a disappointment once again. At least now I can see aunt Bekah and uncle Kol." She didn't looked at him, she just stared at her hands.

"Wanna talk about it?" Henry asked.

"No, not really. At least not for now." The young witch answered.

"Okay… Whenever you're ready I'll be here." The young hybrid smiled.

"You're always are." She sweetly smiled thankful to have him as a friend.

"You should have a show-" Before he could finish the door of her bedroom slammed open.

"Morning my baby, I was so worried." Caroline vamp-speeded to her daughter's side and hugged her kissing her forehead. Hope smiled and returned the hug her mom was the sweetest human well  _hybrid_  on earth and she loved her more than anyone in this world.

"Morning mom, It's okay, I feel perfectly fine! Is everyone still upset? Because I regret it! All of it! I didn't want uncle Damon to get hurt… Everything I've done it was because I wanted to see him once again and he wasn't even worth my time and effort. Mom, I don't want him near me." Her daughter refused to call him what he is  _her father_.

The blonde haired woman frowned sadly but nodded trying to give her daughter some space after everything she's been through those last days.

"I know his reaction wasn't the-"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about that. His reaction was the very same he had when he saw me all those years ago, he just screamed at me. I don't want him here in Mystic Falls tell him to leave. Well maybe now he can be near uncle Elijah he'll go back like a lost dog. I mean he visited Elijah instead of me even though that made the magic manifest in ugly ways." The teen hissed.

"Hope, you know your dad is not good with words-"

"He is not good with words, with me his freaking daughter… Mom he is not good at all, he is evil. I just meet the fake version of him the sweet man who loved me above anything but yesterday I meet the real him. When I was nine I saw a small glimpse of what he truly is and I-I I don't like it! He is a monster." Hope replied not meeting her mother's gaze, deep down she knew it pained her mother when she spoke about her father like that.

"I know you're upset baby but your father loves you more than anything. Trust me I am not happy about the way he acted and the things he did. We talked about it while you were sleeping. He didn't do it to hurt you, Hope. Everything he does is to protect you."

"More like you spend hours screaming at him. Did it end up like the last time you two had a fight in Mystic Falls? You know banging against a tree and poof! Nine months later this adorable  _mystical unicorn_ was born." Damon remarked entering the room.

"EW! Those are my parents Damon!" Hope's disgusted face expression made the eldest Salvatore laugh.

"Will you stop with the sex jokes?" Caroline hissed.

"I could but seeing her face full of disgust brings me so much joy." Damon smiled at Caroline while Hope showed him the middle finger.

"Are-Are you angry at me?" She stared at him worriedly.

"A little bit, but don't worry just tell papa Klausy to buy me a Ferrari and we'll be fine." The handsome Salvatore joked.

"Yeah, well then I guess you'll be pissed off for a few more days." The teen crossed her arms.

"Ouch, papa hybrid must be hurt to hear that…" Damon started.

"Well papa hybrid shouldn't have made me do what he did." Hope darkly hissed.

"He is in his mansion all pissed because he had a fight with each one of you. He is looking like a lost dog just waiting for his Caroline to suck his hybrid di-" Suddenly Damon fell to his knees holding his head in his hands moaning in pain.

"If you dare to finish that sentence I swear to god I'll make Henry to bite you again!" Hope threatened her uncle before letting him go.

"So aggressive already I guess those werewolf instincts are already kicking in." The blue eyed man winked at the teen.

"I have to get ready… could you guys get out?" Hope asked trying to get rid of the three of them she needed some time alone.

"Sure baby, but remember what I've told you, you dad may not have the words to tell you, but no matter what your dad will love the very worst of you. Until the oceans are dust.  _We both do_." Caroline whispered to her ear, her daughter only nodded not truly believing her words.

"See you at Math, Hope!" Henry waved leaving the room.

"Klaussette remember my Ferrari." Damon winked leaving with Caroline who closed the door.

Hope went to her bathroom normally there's a common bathroom for girls and another one for boys but having your mom as the headmistress had it's own advantages. She had a cute bathroom in her bedroom, it wasn't like the one she had in New Orleans but it was okay. Besides Lizzie and Josie had an entire part of the attic for themselves, she deserved to have her own bathroom.

She decided to her skip math class because she needed time to think about everything she's been through those last days. Besides, she wasn't going to take Dorian's or Lizzie's crap today. After a well-deserved bath she wrapped her towel all over herself and walked towards her wardrobe, she grabbed her school's uniform and she started to get dressed.

 _I've been a witch since I was born and yesterday I became a werewolf… The only one left is my vampire side, which will trigger itself once I die. And then I'll be the most powerful creature on earth. Ew, Damon's right I am basically a mystical unicorn._ Hope thought adjusting her skirt.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize someone was trying to enter her bedroom. Which was very weird because every student was in class. And her mother was probably busy screaming at her dad because of the way he acted. Suddenly Roman opened the door and for a second he was shocked when he saw Hope.

"Wha-What are you doing in my room? How did you unlock the lock of the door?" Hope asked curiously.

"Well, I just hate math and since you weren't in class I had no reason to be in there." Roman smiled making her blush.

"That doesn't explain why you are here, Roman." The honey haired girl replied.

"I wanted to ask you on a date, let's go out just you and me. We can ditch a few more classes, your mom is our headmistress so no detention for you… As for me I am taking a huge risk." The charming teen said.

"Where do you want to take me?" The sixteen year old asked.

"That's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Me neither." He laughed.

"I suppose I can ditch a few more classes. I kinda need a break right now." She muttered.

"Then I'll be the perfect distraction for you, my Romanian princess." He said walking closer to her.

"Let's go then." Hope slowly walked towards him, she was shocked when he interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Right…" The young teenage trybrid was blushing.

Both teens sneak out of the school being careful of not being seen by anyone. Alaric almost caught them but they managed to get away. Once they reached his car, he saw her initial hesitation.

"I am not some creep Hope." The handsome jock winked at the blushing girl.

"I-i-i-I know that but... As a Mikaelson I have those trust issues." She sadly confessed.

"That's understandable, get in the car before we get caught! I promise you we won't go far away." The teen guy opened the door for her, Hope cautiously got inside his white car.

"You are beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen." The handsome vampire flirted driving away from the school.

**Mr. Williams' History Class:**

Henry knew something was wrong, Hope never missed a class but this was the third class of the day she's missed. At first, the young hybrid thought she needed her space he knew something very fucked up happened to her the day she triggered her curse but she wouldn't miss so many classes.

He stared at the window distracted when someone threw a paper at him. He turned around and saw one of Hope's best friends, Penelope. Both Lizzie and Josie hate her because she broke up with Josie a few months ago but she and Hope had been best friends for years and that wasn't going to change just because she broke up with her other best friend. She knows everything that happens in the school while Hope never cared about gossip they were polar opposites, which was why they've always gotten along so well. Besides both of them, hate Lizzie. He liked her she was his second best friend after Hope of course, she'll always be his number one.

"Hen, where's Hope?" The brunette witch asked.

"She told me that we will see each other in maths class but she just never showed up." The red-haired boy whispered.

"I've heard everything, how could her dad made her do something like that?" Penelope whispered.

"He just didn't wanted his daughter to die… P that man is terrifying." The seventeen year old replied.

"Her dad is literally the big bad hybrid, the man who slaughtered entire villages just for fun. Of course he is a scary dude." MG interrupted both of them.

MG or Milton Greasley is also one his few friends. He is a dark skinned vampire, he was turned almost a year ago he became Alaric's right hand because he is always there to help the others. He is a king, charming guy. Unfortunately, for their group of friends he was in love with Satan also known as Lizzie.

"She is not in the high school… She left the school like an hour ago." Kaleb muttered.

"She what?!" Henry whispered loudly making Mr. Dorian Williams turn to look at him.

"Kaleb, Henry if you guys want to talk so much I suggest you to do it outside. Anyone else wants to get a dentition?" The teacher called their attention. The whole class went silent after the students left the classroom. As if they shared the same thought, Penelope raised her hand.

"Yes, Penelope?" The teacher rolled his eyes, Penelope was the second most stubborn student.

"I need to go to the bathroom." The brunette smiled knowing her teacher wouldn't say no to her.

"Of course. Yes, MG?" The teacher repeated the same question.

"Miss. Forbes told me she needed my help with something. Like right now, at this very moment." MG stood up walking away from their class.

"Bye, Josie." Penelope winked her eyes at her and smirked when she saw her ex-girlfriend blush.

"Satan take your claws away from my sister." Lizzie snarled.

"She wished my hands were on her." She snapped leaving the class closing the door behind her.

"I hate her." Lizzie spat.

"Same here." Josie lied.

Once the four teens were outside the class they went to Hope's bedroom but it was empty, she vanished. The teens looked for her everywhere while evading all of their teachers. Once they reached the old abandoned house where they usually throw their parties, they expected to see Hope painting but no one was there, it was empty too.

"I saw her leaving with Roman." Kaleb said.

"And you say this after almost twenty minutes looking for her!" The teenage witch screamed.

"I said I saw her leaving!" Kaleb spat back.

"Guys enough, I feel that something is wrong with Hope. W-we al knew her stupid crush she has on Roman..." Henry started.

"So what? It's just a crush." MG replied.

"No, guys. When we were suspended, she was obsessed to bring her dad back… So she made me do some stuff to bring him here but once he came back the hollow woke up." He rambled fast.

"Hen-Hen! Slowly. What the hell is a Hollow?" The youngest vampire asked.

"Yeah, sorry. It was an evil spirit she is the one who triggered the werewolf curse. She woke up eight years ago and she needed a host to posses. She wanted the strongest witch alive and that was"

"Hope." Kaleb finished.

"Yeah, she managed to get inside her body. She stabbed Caroline, she killed Elijah, she almost killed Klaus. They were the fucking original family and they weren't strong enough to kill her." He continued.

"Get to the point." The girl replied.

"They eventually found a way to save her, dividing the Hollow like they did a thousand years ago. It had to be divided with Hope's blood relatives, so her uncles and her aunt Rebekah were the ones who offered to carry the black magic inside. She would be save as long as they weren't close to each other. But if they got closer the dark magic inside of them would manifest in horrible ways."

"Like when she sometimes enters a room and all the plants die around her? Or when we were drinking and suddenly everything turned into blood?" MG asked shocked.

"Amongst many other creepy stuff yeah. So well after that, Caroline had to take Hope away from New Orleans so she came here and helped Stefan Salvatore to open the school. Flash forward another 8 years Hope creates her first hybrid in exchange for cash because she wanted to see her dad once again but she gets caught." The hybrid kept telling them.

"And?" Kaleb asked.

"Hope managed a way to bring her dad back but that had consequences… Her necklace, the one she always wears was stolen from her. When we walked to the Mikaelson's Mansion she was completely fine, then we saw Roman inside the house and the Saltzman twins came after us. Ten minutes her necklace was lost, hundreds of snakes were inside the mansion, and it was raining blood from the walls. A second later a snake bit her and she almost died. Her dad made her trigger her curse… Guys, he made her kill someone. And when she turned he used the twins to get the dark magic out of her body and then he used a red-haired woman they put the Hollow inside of her and he killed her." Henry finished.

"It was Roman, he stole her necklace." Penelope concluded.

"P, Roman is our friend he wouldn't hurt Hope." Kaleb defended his friend.

"Think about it. Only Henry and Hope were in that mansion but Roman was inside the mansion too, no one knows why he was in there, Lizzie is insufferable but she is not a thief and we all know how much Josie loves H. Then she mysteriously loses her necklace inside the mansion. Only four people could stole it, obviously not you Hen, Josie either, Lizzie might be the biggest spoiled bitch alive but she would never steal anything. However, Roman. We don't know shit about him or where does he come from." The girl reasoned and the guys nodded since she said some solid points.

"I'll do a tracking spell and we go to save her ass." Penelope muttered.

"How will we find her? We don't even have a car." MG asked.

"We do." Henry said showing him a pair or car keys.

"When the hell you got a car?" Kaleb asked.

"It's not mine… It's Damon's car which reminds me we have to leave before he finds out I stole it."

"She is in the middle of nowhere. She is entering a creepy ass house. Fuck, we don't have time! They're like thirty minutes away." The young brunette whispered.

"We only need ten minutes." Kaleb smirked grabbing Damon's keys from Henry's hand.

"Guys remember I am a human. Try not to kill us." The girl complained.

"I am a very careful driver." He laughed.

"Wait guys, I'll be right back." Henry said vamp speeding away. He ran to Caroline's office and since it was empty, he left her a note.

' _We think it's Roman the one who stole her necklace. Don't worry Miss. Caroline we'll save her. –Henry'_

"Kay guys let's go." He entered the car and Kaleb drove as fast as the car could.

**In the middle of nowhere:**

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere Roman?" Hope asked she could sense something was very wrong.

"You know I like you right? I like you a lot." Roman confessed, he smiled when he saw how red she was.

"I like you too…" Hope shyly said.

"Maybe this might be the last time I can do this so…"

Before she could even blink, Roman caressed her face and he softy pressed his lips to hers. At first, she didn't respond it was if her mind went completely blank. The vampire broke the kiss staring at her. When her senses came back to her, she looked at him shocked. The young witch wrapped her hands around his neck, their noses touched once again before she pressed her lips to his.

The next thing she notices is that her hands are chained, she broke the kiss sad because she knew Roman betrayed her.

"Roman, what the hell are you doing?" Hope tried to use her magic to break free but she couldn't those rusty chains were magic proof.

"He is doing what I told him to." A voice interrupted them.

"Who the hell are you?" The teen snarled.

"Right you don't know. Long before you were born, actually long before even your mother was born that  _abomination_  you call father killed my husband. My husband only wanted to purify this world. He only killed werewolves! But then that bastard hybrid came to our village. He slaughtered them all, that sadistic monster. He threw a coin he said the only one who had the coin would be safe. That monster shamed us that day, we've been working for almost a century waiting for a way to hurt what he loves the most. Then you were born." Greta explained.

"You think two shitty vampires are enough to take my dad down?" Hope laughed infuriating the old woman.

"You see we are an entire society dedicated to bring your father down. We just want to end the abominations  _like him, like your mother, you_ …" The woman spat.

"My mother is not an abomination and neither is my dad! Once they realize I'm gone all of you are fucking dead." The sixteen year old threatened them.

"We don't want to kill you, you ungrateful girl. We'll just make a binding spell so you can't create more hybrids, you won't continue with that monster's legacy." Roman's mother replied.

"My father's legacy aren't his fucking hybrids. It's me!" The teen screamed in anger.

"Of course you are. That's why we chose to kidnap you instead of your mother." Greta smiled evilly.

"My parents will come and when they do you'll wish you were dead." Hope swore.

"Do you think I am stupid enough to face him on my own?" The eldest vampire spat.

"No matter how many of you are my dad is Niklaus Mikaelson, you already signed your death sentence."

"You can only face an original with another original you little spawn." The teen's eyes widened when Roman's mother said that. It was impossible anyone of her family would help that mad woman. It's obvious her parents had nothing to do with it and both Kol and Bekah are in Mystic Falls. Which only left one original left but that was impossible the last thing she knew about her lost uncle was that he was in a small town of France.

"Shocking isn't it? My daughter meet him eight years ago he was completely memoryless so imagine how easy it was to convince him that your father was the enemy." Greta grabbed the teen by her hair roughly.

"Mom! Stop you said you'll only wanted to do the binding spell! You promised me you wouldn't hurt her!" Roman grabbed his mother to protect Hope.

"Oh, so now you wanna help? You traitor." The teen hissed.

"One more word you little brat and I'll kill you. I'll send you to your dad piece by piece." The vampire smiled when he saw the fear on the young girl's eyes.

"You won't do such a thing." A deep voice interrupted them.

"Uncle Elijah." Hope whispered turning around.

"Mother what you just did! I told you to forget about this crazy vendetta, it's a suicide! Let the girl go. Her father is the monster,  _not her. She's innocent_." Antoinette, Elijah's girlfriend of seven years replied.

"Nothing innocent can come out of a Mikaelson!" Greta screamed at her oldest daughter. She was tired of her always opposing the war.

"Uncle Elijah it's me your niece Hope. Untie me before dad comes." Hope begged to him but he only stared at her as if she was just a stranger.

"I am not your uncle." He quickly replied.

"Yes, yes you are! Remember when dad was afraid of having me but you convinced him, you've always saved my life long before I was even born. You-You love me. You have to remember me, please." Hope said crying because the man she missed and loved so much didn't even remember her.

"I am not your uncle." He repeated not feeling a thing.

"You can't forget about a thousand years of family."

"Enough with the taking bring the witch and let's start with the binding spell." Greta pushed the teen to the floor.

"No! Stop, I don't want to! Uncle! UNCLE! Elijah!" His niece begged him.

"Mother there must be another way. Let the girl go, she is just a child." Antoinette moved close to Hope so she could unchain her, but her mother just broke the young pianist's neck.

"MOM!" Roman said completely afraid of his mother.

"Antoinette!" Elijah said holding Antoinette in his arms.

The witch started to chant her spell making the young trybrid scream in agony. It was the worst kind of pain she's ever experienced. It was even worse than when she first turned and all her bones broke at once. Her head was about to explode she thought she was going to die. But suddenly the witch screamed in pain and Hope heard a loud bone cracking noise.

"Holly fuck Kaleb! Was that really necessary?" Penelope knelled beside her best friend and she broke the chains freeing Hope.

"Guys? Why are you here? How did you even knew I was were? Where the hell am I?" The confused girl asked hugging her friends, she really thought it was the end.

"Tracking spell." Kaleb replied.

"To save your ass." Penelope and MG said at the same time.

"You're my Caroline." Henry replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Guys, we need to get the hell out. My uncle Elijah is here."

"Elijah? As in Elijah Mikaelson?" MG asked completely afraid.

"Yes, we need to leave." Hope said and they all walked towards the car.

"The girl doesn't go unless we do the binding spell." Greta and Roman went after the group of teens.

"See I knew it was him! Idiots!" Penelope sassily replied.

"Yes, Penelope." The three teenagers rolled their eyes.

"Hope, I'm sorry but you have to become normal. It's for your own good." Roman tried to convince her.

"Bullshit! She is perfect the way she is!" MG spat back Hope was his best friend it didn't matter who her dad was.

"Yeah! Even if she is a mystical unicorn." Kaleb sided with his best friend.

"She's my Caroline, I'm her Stefan." Henry repeated.

"Kids you're all a bunch of teen I am a grown up vampire, little Avengers squad you can't win." He smugly smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Hope replied using her magic to break Roman's neck.

"I'll never lie to you again." MG whispered.

"We have to run!" Penelope replied.

"You monster!" Greta replied attacking Hope. The young girl felt so furious she was manipulated and lied to just because of that damned woman. Her eyes suddenly turned yellow and when the old woman punched her, she took the opportunity and bit her poisoning her. Henry threw the woman who was holding her arm groaning in pain.

Henry helped Hope to stand up. He smiled at her and she smiled back, they were all going to go home and everything will be perfect like always. But suddenly his smile vanished and his veins started to turn to grey. Hope let go of his hands and she saw how her uncle had his hand inside his chest holding the young hybrid's heart before he ripped it of the teenage hybrid's chest.

"NO!" Hope screamed holding's Henry death body.

"Please, don't die. Not you! Don't leave me! C'mon, just drink- you'll be fine after you drink." The young girl bit her wrist bringing it up to his mouth so he could heal himself. But he didn't drank, he was dead.

"Henry come on!" Hope bit her wrist more roughly drawing more blood.

"Hope." Kaleb squeezed her left shoulder.

"We have to go." Penelope said terrified, she was giving Elijah the aneurysm of his life completely immobilizing even if it's for a few moments.

"He is gone, Hope… We need to leave." MG whispered wiping out his tears.

"BULLSHIT! He was fine! He'll be fine once again. We-we've been through so much. He is my best friend! He can't leave me! NO! I lost my family because of the fucking Hollow, my remaining family is pissed at me. Henry is my best friend! He is my Stefan. He's not gone! He can't be!" The girl was cradling his head while her left wrist was still in his mouth.

"Kaleb bring Henry's…. Body to the car." Penelope said crying.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM! He is going to be alright. He can't be gone, he is my best friend. I love him! He is like my brother. He can't be gone! We had hope and dreams things we wanted to do!" Hope hugged Henry's dead body.

"Hope I can't hold him for long. We need to leave." Penelope tried to reason with the teen.

"Henry, Hen please. Please I beg you, just wake up. I can't live with without you, come on just drink!" Hope's tears end up on Henry's dead face.

"Guys, he is far too strong." Penelope said weakly.

"He will wake up! You'll see!" Hope grabbed his heart that was lying on the floor and she pushed his heart back to his chest, she fed him again. But it didn't work, Henry wasn't moving.

"No… I love you, I'll love you forever. Please stay with me." She cried harder.

"Hope, we all will die. Come on I'll bring Henry to the car and then we'll talk to your mom, maybe they can bring him back. But if we stay here Elijah will kill us." Kaleb whispered moving beside her so he could grab his friend's dead body.

"Hope, we all love him." MG pulled the girl for a huge hug. When she hugged him, back he vamp speeded to the car with her in his arms, then a second later Penelope was inside the car, MG went after her too.

Once the five teens were in the car Kaleb drove as fast as he could. Hope was staring at her best friend's dead body crying silently. Penelope was curled on her side wiping out her tears, MG was crying too and Kaleb's tears fell but he tried to focus on the road. They arrived to the school _nine minutes later._

**Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted:**

After Caroline read the letter Henry left, she called her husband first and then the whole original family minus Elijah were there. Bonnie did the tracking spell and they were ready to look for her but before they could reach for their cars, they saw Hope and a bunch of kids.

"Mommy?" Hope ran towards her hugging her as hard as she could. From the moment she heard Hope calling her mommy she knew something was wrong. She could smell blood on her. But the most important thing for her was to make sure her baby was near her so she could protect her.

"What's wrong Hope?" The blonde haired woman tried to push her daughter just enough to see her face.

"We were so worried for you! Where the bloody hell were you?" Rebekah worriedly replied.

"Mommy. I-I" Hope couldn't finish her sentence she just hid her face in her mother's hair.

"What's wrong? Hope tell me what happened?" Caroline softly said.

"Who hurt you sweetheart? Just give me a name, I'll tell care of the rest." Her father rubbed her back as he used to when she was a child.

"Elijah Mikaelson." Hope untangled herself from her mother still holding her hand.

"What?" Klaus stared at her shocked.

"I said I want Elijah dead." She snarled.

The whole family was staring at each other shocked not understanding why Hope wanted her uncle dead, he's always been her favourite uncle after all.

"I had a crush on a guy, mom. You know him Roman, he was so handsome and charming. He seemed so interested in me… And I- And I liked him a lot. So today he asked to go on a date and I accepted it." Hope whispered.

Klaus walked towards his daughter who still refused even to acknowledge him. He turned her around so they were staring at each other. He squished her shoulders in comfort.  _If that kid hurt my daughter, he is a dead man._  Klaus darkly thought.

"Don't touch me." She moved again next to her mother. "It seems Roman only used me, because guess what. He and his family wanted revenge. Because of you." She finally exploded screaming at her father.

"This is your fucking fault! If you didn't kill that man who was murdering werewolves a hundred years ago everything would had been fine! But no you had to ruin it! Like you always do! Roman's mom wanted to make a fucking binding spell so I couldn't create more hybrids because they think I am an abomination because they're afraid I might become like you! Is this how is it always going to be for me? A betrayal after another just because you are a fucking monster!" The teen lashed out.

"Hope…"Caroline whispered.

"Sweetheart don't say thing you don't mean." Klaus felt his heart breaking.

"Oh, but I do mean it! I mean every single word. So they tied me up and then she said that the only way to win an original was with another one. And then I saw my uncle, that motherfucker who was supposed to protect me!" She screamed in rage. "I begged him to free me! To remember me! But he didn't and did you know what that bastard did?" Hope paused not cleaning her tears.

"What?" Her father horrified asked.

"Henry, Penelope, MG and Kaleb came to rescue me. Everything was going to be alright but then Henry helped me to stand up and… And…" Hope's hands were in her hair as if she was fighting with herself.

"And what?" Klaus asked.

"Then your fucking brother smiled at me and he ripped Henry's heart out of his chest! HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ELIJAH! BECAUSE OF YOU! Why couldn't you be the one who died today! They wanted to hurt you anyway." For the first time ever his daughter saw him crying.

"He was my Stefan and I was his Caroline! We were supposed to travel together, go to museums, read books… We were supposed to have the eternity for us like the best friends that we are! He was good! He- he would never hurt a fly and the only reason he is dead is because he loved me! Yesterday when I thought I was going to die, I asked you why you left me and you said I was broken... However, I wasn't broken, I am now and it's all thanks to you. It should had been you. You are dead to me Niklaus Mikaelson." Hope ran away to her room locking it with a powerful spell so no one could get in.

"Nik, she is just in shock, she doesn't hate you." Caroline rubbed his shoulder in comfort but Klaus only stared blankly at where Hope was standing a few moments ago.

"Talk to her Caroline. I'll come back soon. You three better watch my daughter." Klaus kissed his wife one last time before he ran away disappearing in the night.

After everything Alaric gave them the space they needed and he took care of Henry's corpse and every related to what happened today. Caroline insisted to her family in law that they could go to the mansion but none of them were having it so she gestured them the guest bedrooms.

After trying to open Hope's bedroom for two hours she assumed her baby princess was sleeping so she went to her bedroom. Once she opened the door of her bedroom, she saw her daughter wearing her cute pyjamas and her bunny, the one who Elijah gave to her, siting in one of her armchairs. Her eyes were red, but at least she wasn't crying.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Her daughter weakly replied.

"Of course you can." Caroline pulled the covers so they could lay on the bed.

"Mommy, I am so sad, hurt, confused… I don't really hate dad but it's his entire fault." She started to cry again.

"We'll get revenge, okay? They won't get away. But your dad didn't know that would happen. If he did he would had protected both of you." Caroline whispered wiping her daughter's tears.

"But he is right I am broken… He is dead because of me mommy. How am I supposed to live with that?" She rested her head against her mother's chest as she used to when she was a little baby.

"You are not broken,  _you're hurt_  baby. It's not easy but you'll move on  _eventually_. You need time. Let's try to sleep, tomorrow we can stay here as much as you want." Her mother assured her.

"I love you so much mommy. I don't know what I would do without you." She kissed her mother's cheek.

"Luckily for you, you'll never had to find out." Caroline whispered.

**In another abandoned house outside, Mystic Falls:**

"Fantastic, my lovelies you finally woke up." The sadistic king evilly smirked at his four victims.

"Where are we?" Greta spat.

"My dear, this place is surrounded by my hybrids it's my little torture chamber, but instead of a chamber it's a whole fucking building. I see my daughter bit you." He smirked proudly.

"Let us go please! I tried to save your daughter I tried to unchain her! Please have mercy!" Antoinette begged.

"Oh, I do love when they beg." He said walking towards her cell.

"Enough! It's me the one you want to hurt!" Elijah interrupted.

"You destroyed one of the most important things to me, my daughter's love. She hates me because of you. You killed her friend and now she blames me. But don't be afraid brother you'll feel the pain I feel." He stared at Elijah, he walked near Antoinette and without breaking their gaze, he bit her.

"NO!" Elijah screamed trying to break the chains that were holding him down.

"Yes, my daughter suffered because of you. And trust me every single tear that fell from her gorgeous eyes, yours will be of blood. Marcel, Kol come on and join the fun." Klaus smirked when he could smell their fear.

"Oh dear brother, you killed the wrong hybrid." Kol muttered sadly but he knew his brother wasn't going to hurt Elijah, but he wanted to watch him suffer.

"Untie me! I'll be your brother again! I'll do anything just save her!" The eldest Mikaelson begged.

"The thing is you have nothing I want. You said yourself Elijah Mikaelson is dead." Klaus laughed like a maniac.

"Lover boy you broke the wrong girl's heart." Kol grabbed his favourite baseball bat and started to hit Roman repeatedly.

"Stop!" Both woman prayed.

"My lovelies our fun just begun." The hybrid replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Where you left your heart:**

**_This is my first The Vampire diaries fic ever. Sorry if there are some mistakes in the story. (not grammatical but about some characters and villains.)_ **

**_121 favs, 187 follows, That's just epic! Thank you so much, Glad to see you like it^^! Your comments and all your support made me keep going this story ^^!_ ** _**  
** _ **_If you want me to continue this story leave comments ^^ We'll reach 200 followers soon! OMFG!_ **

**_There are some mayor changes, like Stefan never died, Jo did gave birth to Josie and Lizzie but Kai end up killing her later, Enzo is alive, Katherine is alive… Pretty much almost everyone is alive. It's heavily influenced by 5x01. To safe Hope they divided the Hollow like in the originals. Which is why they've been apart for the last eight years. Klaus and Caroline are actually married. (They been apart because Care had to rise Hope) I think Henry was a sweetheart who deserved better._ **

**_PS: If you are a huge Damon fan you might be a little offended. (Which you have no reason because what he did to Care was unforgettable and he deserves his punishment.)_ **

**_I started to watch Legacies I thought it was going to be pure crap but it turns out it's entertaining. I like it not as much as TVD and TO but it's okay and I like the characters. I will include Legacies characters. Hope you all like it ^^_ **

**_Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Delena, Stebekah, Kennett and Freelin (should I ship Freya with Keelin or with Hayley?)_ **

**_Should I ship Hope with Landon, Rafael or Lizzie?_ **

**Chapter eight: The other side**

**_New Orleans, fifteen years ago:_ **

_Klaus has never been as nervous as he was now, he defeated all sorts of supernatural creatures for more than a thousand years alongside his family. Not even when he was running away from Mikael he was as nervous as he was now._

_Two nights ago, they finally managed to kill Dahlia and save Hope. It had been hell for everyone especially for Caroline after almost five months without their child and knowing her mother was going to die was slowly changing her. She wasn't the same ray of light she used to be. She barely slept terrified of the thought that Klaus' evil mother could find her daughter. She became moodier, more violent towards their enemies… It scared Klaus this dark version of his love._

_Which was why he needed to do something to keep her mind of things and just to make sure she wouldn't turn it off. Therefore, he planned a beautiful date, he took her to her favourite places in New Orleans and before the night was over, he asked her to marry him._

_It worked, Caroline spend most of the time planning how to get rid of her boyfriend's crazy aunt and their perfect wedding. Finally, two days ago after a long fight Esther decided to sacrifice herself to save her children. It seems she actually loved her children in her own sick twisted way._

_Rebekah and Hope moved back to the abattoir two nights ago after Dahlia was dead. From the moment Hope was back home Caroline became her old self again. Their wedding was two days after Dahlia was finally killed. Today. That was why Klaus was patiently waiting for his soon wife to be, but she was fifteen minutes late and he was getting suspicious. His groomsmen were his brothers Elijah and Kol, his adopted son Marcel and his only friend Stefan. While Caroline bridesmaids were his sisters Rebekah and Freya and her best friends Elena and Bonnie._

_Klaus brought a jet just to make sure Liz was as comfortable as possible and for Stefan. But he refused to let Damon or Elena in the jet, he still disliked both of them, so they had to buy their own flight and he straight up refused to let them spend the night in their home._

" _She'll come brother." Elijah interrupted his thoughts._

" _This is Caroline we're talking about she has been planning our wedding for months and she is fifteen minutes late. I knew I shouldn't have let that stupid doppelgänger near her." Klaus muttered angrily._

" _Nik!" Bekah said walking towards him. "We had a situation, Care will be ready in ten minutes."_

" _What happened to her? Where's Caroline?" Klaus said already walking away from the altar to look for his beautiful soon wife to be._

" _Nik if you destroy even just one small little flower Care is going to lose it. She is just feeding Hope, she woke up and refused to drink her bottle so she had to take half of her dress off and feed your child. I can't wait for you to see Hope, she looks like a little princess and Care looks gorgeous." Bekah smiled when she saw her brother instantly calm knowing his love didn't ran away._

_**Klaus and Caroline's Bedroom:** _

_She has been spending the last two hours getting ready, her hair, her dress, the last minute details. Everything was perfect, she was ready to leave the room when her seven-month-old daughter started fussing around in the middle of hers and Klaus' bed._

_She turned around and saw her daughter still in her pyjamas, she just woke up after her first nap of the day. Caroline grabbed Hope's grey baby blanket and wrap it around her daughter so she didn't mess up her hairstyle and her dress. Once Hope was in her mother's arms, she stopped crying, Care smiled when her daughter touched her face._

" _Good morning beautiful." Caroline sweetly said._

" _Care you look incredible, like a queen. Nik is going to lose his mind once he sees how beautiful you look." Freya smiled at her future sister in law._

" _Do you really think so?" Caroline asked._

" _Caroline you could be wearing a towel around your body and Nik would still mesmerized by your beauty. Come here, it's time to get you dressed little princess." The Mikaelson witch grabbed her niece from her mother's arms._

_Hope however wasn't happy when Freya separated her from her mother so she started to fuss once again moving her arms towards her mom so she could be in her arms once again._

" _Mommy has to get ready and do this big thing with daddy but later I promise you we won't ever leave you again." The blonde woman touched both of her daughter's cheeks before kissing her forehead._

_But that didn't work and Hope screamed even louder when Elena, Liz and Bonnie entered the room._

" _Oh, here she is again." Rebekah muttered staring at Elena with disgust._

" _Bekah be nice." Caroline whispered and the original vampire rolled her gorgeous blue eyes._

" _Hi, girls." The youngest Forbes smiled._

" _You look so beautiful Caroline." Bonnie smiled and hugged her best friend._

" _Hope, not today. Don't even try to pull mommy's hair. Come on baby cooperate just for today." Caroline tried to reason with her daughter but unfortunately for her it was impossible to reason with a seven-month-old._

" _Have you feed her today Bekah?" Caroline asked._

" _I've been trying for like one hour before she fell asleep. I tried to feed her formula but if she senses you're near her she just refuses to eat unless you're the one who feeds her. She is a high maintenance baby." The original vampire complained._

" _She's a Mikaelson, she is resilient." Freya joked._

" _Okay… Give me her bottle." The bride ordered. In the next second Bekah vamp speeded and gave her the bottle. Caroline tried to feed Hope but the child moved her head away from the bottle, her little hands tried to touch Caroline's chest. In that moment she knew what her daughter wanted._

" _Oh, no, no, not today Hope. Come on! The formula comes from the same place!" Caroline tried to convince her child but like before it was useless. After one minute trying to convince her child she gave up._

" _Bekah can you unzip my dress?" Caroline asked._

" _Of course. I'll go tell Nik you'll be a little late." Bekah disappeared the next instant._

" _I'll get Hope's dress for today." Freya said walking out of the room._

" _I'll go with you." Bonnie said ignoring Elena._

" _I need some air, sweetie. I'll be in the balcony." Liz left alone the two best friends._

" _Bonnie's still pissed…" Elena whispered sadly._

" _And you wonder why? Elena she's been through hell because of you and everything she did it was for you. Once she's finally happy you try to sabotage her relationship." Care said softly caressing Hope's cheek while her baby was feeding herself with her little hands touching her mother's breast._

" _I just didn't want her to get hurt… Jeremy is the right man for her." The doppelgänger replied smiling at the baby._

" _Jeremy cheated on Bonnie with a ghost, Elena. As for Kol he might be childish and irresponsible but he loves Bonnie with all his heart, at the end that's all that matters." The blonde hybrid replied._

" _You can't forget everything he's done to us! To me!" The brunette replied._

" _You tried to kill Kol." Caroline spat defending her brother in law._

" _I just don't understand it. Care are you marrying him because he is the father of your child?" Lena changed the subject._

" _Excuse me? I'm marrying Nik because I love him." The blonde stared at her best friend offended._

" _Care, how can you forget everything that he did to us!?" Caroline started to laugh shocking Elena._

" _Listen to me Elena, I spend the last four years of my life getting kidnaped because of you, tortured because of you, risking my life because of you… And I don't regret it because you're my best friend and I love you. But don't you ever try to imply that Nik compelled me to marry him. I'm marrying him because he is the love of my life, we have a beautiful daughter and today I won't stand for your crap Elena. Today it's not the Salvatore-Gilbert drama. Today I'm getting married and it's my day. So, either you are my bridesmaid or you leave." Caroline shut Elena up._

" _I just don't want you to be with Klaus because of Hope… You don't know what he is capable of." Elena tried to convince her best friend._

" _I know everything about him. I also know that he never compelled me, he never used me as a human blood bag and I'm sure as hell he never raped me unlike Damon. And if you were so worried about me why the hell you never confronted him? Because you're Elena and your happiness is more important than ours. Well too bad. Because this is not Mystic Falls. Here you are just another vampire." Caroline spat shutting Elena once and for all._

" _When I thought Damon couldn't be more despicable." Rebekah said opening the door._

" _I think I'll wait outside." Elena said leaving the room._

" _That's why you've always been against compulsion, why you never told me Caroline? Nik has to know." Bekah sadly said._

" _I was ashamed… I just wanted to forget about it. Please don't tell Niklaus. Today is supposed to be a happy day. Besides I don't want to hurt Elena and Stefan." Caroline smiled when Hope finished._

" _Care, why do you care so much for that ungrateful whinny little whore?" Bekah tried to understand her best friend._

" _Because that's the kind of person I am. I don't like unnecessary suffering. When I was a human, I was different. Insecure, neurotic, I always wanted someone to put me before Elena… When she started dating Stefan, Damon came to the city and he seduced me at first, I accepted it, his kisses and everything but when he wanted more, I tried to stop him, but I wasn't strong enough." The gorgeous blonde stared at her daughter._

" _Has he ever apologized?" Bekah asked._

" _No. But Stefan beat his ass and I also beat his ass." Caroline smiled._

" _I won't tell Nik but we both know the moment he finds out, Damon is dead." Rebekah replied._

" _That's why he will never find out." Caroline concluded._

**The Mikaelson Mansion, Mystic Falls:**

Hope spend the last two months trying to move on from Henry's death. But she was unable to. She saw him everywhere, when she tried to sleep, she woke up screaming because all she could see was him dying all over again. She still refused to talk to her dad and even less to her uncle. Seeing her daughter wasn't improving at all Caroline and Klaus decided she needed therapy and luckily for them Emma was the therapist of the high school.

But a month ago something changed. Two new students came to the school, Landon and Rafael. But one of them stole a very important knife and since that day many supernatural creatures came to stole the knife. But luckily for them they always managed to stop the monsters.

They found out that that knife was one of the three locks that protected Malivore from unleashing. Malivore was a dimension designed to wipe the scourge of the supernatural off the face of this Earth. Malivore consumed everyone who enter it, it erased them. It was permanent death for anyone who was unlucky enough to cross paths with it. Which was why her family was now in Mystic falls trying to search the other two supernatural locks and find a way to destroy Malivore.

Hope woke up in her room from the mansion. She had to admit she loved the fact that her family was finally together once again. Her mother was happy and so was her father because even though she was upset with him she still wants him to be happy. Because she's always been a daddy's little princess.

She got dressed in her uniform ready to go to school, but when she went to the kitchen, she didn't saw her mother there. Which was very strange because her mother was a morning person unlike her.

"Mom? Dad? I'll be late!" Hope screamed.

The teenager grabbed a beignet and drank her coffee. After ten minutes Hope decided to look for her mom. She walked towards her parents bedroom and she knocked a couple of times but she didn't got a reply. She knocked for the last time before opening the door.

"Mom! I'll be lat-" Hope stopped on her tracks when she saw her parents naked, her mother was on top of her dad. "Oh my god! NO! EW! Sorry." Hope stared at them shocked before closing the door as fast as she could.

"Great." Caroline sarcastically whispered.

"If she hated me before now, she won't even look at me." Klaus tried to joke but she knew how sad and how much he was trying to get close to his daughter again.

"Nik, I told you. Hope loves you and she loves Elijah too. She needs time." Caroline caressed her husband's handsome face pressing her lips to his once again.

"It's been two months Caroline, she should forget about her hybrid friend and focus on her family." Klaus whispered sadly.

"Nik, have you tried to listen to her? Ask her how she feels. You're her father and she loves you." Caroline kissed him again.

"I think you should take her to school love. I already have Marcel looking for those two other Malivore locks." The handsome hybrid kissed his wife one last time.

After Hope saw that traumatizing scene. She ran towards the main entrance of her mansion. When her uncle Elijah stopped her.

"Hello, Hope. Why aren't you at school?" Elijah asked.

"Look Elijah, just because you got your memories back doesn't mean I'll forgive you." Hope tried to walk away but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Hope, if I had my memories back then, I would never ever had hurt you. Forgive me." Elijah begged.

"I can't." Hope stared at him.

"You need time, I understand but since your parents are currently… unable. I'll drive you to school." The best dressed Mikaelson smiled.

"Fine. But I'm not forgiving you." Hope grabbed her bag and went to her uncle's black Porsche.

Ten minutes later she arrived to the school and most of the students were staring at her uncle's car and her uncle. Most of them never saw an original before and they were shocked when they found out Hope's real origins.

"Have fun, remember today you have therapy with Emma Tig." Elijah remained his only niece.

"Yes, uncle." Hope said walking away from him as fast as he could.

Once she was inside the boarding school, her best friend jumped to her side hugging her.

"Morning you gorgeous girl." Penelope said.

"Good morning my wife." Hope joked laughing.

"Are you feeling better after everything?" The jokes ended and her best friend became serious once again.

"Penelope, just because you ask the same question everyday the answer won't change." The blue eyed beauty stared at the floor.

"Well I'll ask you that everyday until you're finally fine! That's what friends do." The brown-haired witch smiled.

"How are things between you and Josie?" The youngest Mikaelson changed the subject.

"Well... She still hates me. All thanks to Satan." Penelope muttered.

"When will Lizzie Saltzman realize no one can stand her?" Hope joked.

"The day you get your head out of your ass Mikaelson." A voice interrupted them.

"Speaking about the devil." The girls whispered at the same time.

"What do you want Lizzie?" Hope asked, she was in no mood to stand for Lizzie's crap today.

"I just wanted to say that and now I did this morning is awesome." Lizzie smiled thinking about her newest crush Rafael, Landon's adoptive brother.

"Hey, Hope." Rafael walked towards the girls and smiled at Hope.

"Hey, Raf. Hello, Landon." Hope smiled at both of the siblings before walking away.

"Wait! Would you like to go somewhere later?" Landon was brave enough to finally ask the girl he had a crush on for almost two years now.

"I would love to, but today I can't. But tomorrow will be perfect!" Hope smiled.

"I can't wait." Landon smiled.

"He is cute, but Raf is hot. If I was straight, I'll be in a dilemma right now." The witch joked making her best friend the mystical trybrid laugh.

After her classes Hope went to her bedroom from the boarding school looking for her newest spell. She tried to act tough acting as if was semi okay when she actually wasn't. Her father was right, she was broken. She couldn't forgive herself if Henry was in pain or alone all because of her  _stupidity_. Which was why she created a way to go to the other side for fifteen minutes. The side effects were that she could get trapped in the other side but she needed to know if he was happy.

Hope mixed all the ingredients in a cup and it literally looked disgusting, the liquid was black and gooey and it smelled terrible _. Here goes nothing._  Hope thought before drinking the whole glass.

A few seconds later Hope just fainted, her veins turned dark grey and she just fell to the floor.

"Hey Mikaelson! Your mot-" Lizzie stopped horrified when she saw Hope laying on the ground with her veins all grey. "Hope? HELP!" The siphon witch screamed. In less than a minute Elijah, Caroline and Klaus were in the room.

"Hope!" Caroline kneeled beside her daughter.

"What happened to her?" Klaus screamed.

"Niklaus, Caroline. Look." Elijah grabbed Hope's grimoire staring at the open page with the title 'The other side'.

"No, no, no! The therapy was working she was happier! Klaus bring our daughter back." Caroline begged.

"If she doesn't wake up in fifteen minutes she'll be trapped." Elijah explained.

"And if that happens, we'll take her out!" Klaus said. "Hope! HOPE!" He knew it was useless but he needed her to wake up.

**The other side:**

The other side was just like Mystic Falls, it's gloomy version. It's was everything dark but at the same time it seemed so calm. As if the people who were in this dimension were happy, resting for the whole eternity.

 _It's seems it's always night in this place._  The teen thought walking around the forest.

"Hello! Henry?" Hope screamed wandering around.

"Hope? Is that really you?" Henry walked towards her once he knew it was truly her, he was scared "Why are you here! You have to leave Hope it's not your time yet! You shouldn't be here!" Her best friend hugged her.

"I-I was sick… I was so sick of everything. I just needed to see you again, Henry." Hope started to cry hugging him.

"Hope, you have to go back, I'm in peace. I'm happy here. You can't stay here." Henry cried too, because there was nothing, he wanted more than to have his only friend with him. But he knew Hope had to live a very long life.

"It's okay Henry. I-I want to be here with you. You are my Stefan I can't leave you." Hope let go of the hug and saw that both of them were crying.

"Listen to me Hope, I love you. I love you with all my heart. That's why I need you to live a long life.-" Henry stopped when they both heard voiced echoing in the sky.

"HOPE! Hope wake up!" The teens heard Hope's father distant screams and Caroline's too.

"Mom, dad…" Hope whispered.

"See Hope, we both know you can't stay here. Your parents need you and you need them. You… You have to go back to them." The redhaired teen reasoned with his best friend.

"Henry this is all my fault, I corrupted you. I should never had let you become a hybrid. I should never had made you do all those things. This is my fault! You are dead because of me, it-it should had been me. I'm so sorry for everything that happened and I can't forgive myself for it." The trybrid cried harder.

"Well, too bad. Because I forgive you. No one told me to go, I went there to save you I knew the risks I had and I don't regret it. Hope you are the reason I didn't killed myself a long time ago. I died, it hurt but I did it for the only person that meant something to me. I died in the arms of the girl I love, like a sister. You are my Caroline, remember?" The deceased hybrid grabbed his best friend's shoulders, squeezing them softy.

" _I forgive you Hope_." Henry said staring at her beautiful deep blue eyes.

"But you're here because-" Hope was interrupted.

"I know that you're sad and that's okay Hope. What happened to us this last year was about hatred and ugliness that was born long before you or me. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't your uncle's fault neither your dad. Forgive them. Forget this anger that's consuming you. Please." The hybrid begged.

"I can't…" Hope whispered.

"Yes, you can. I need you to fight this. Go to the other side with your family!" Henry screamed.

"I don't want to leave you here alone." Hope refused to leave her best friend alone in this gloomy place.

"Hope, I am not alone. My pack is with me, my whole family is with me. Follow me." Henry grabbed Hope's hand and he led her to a bonfire full of people who were singing around the fire and the children were laughing and playing happily.

Hope smiled through her tears when she saw Henry's family. Everyone was together and happy.

"If I go back, am I ever gonna see you again?" Hope exhaled.

Her best friend smiled sadly before shocking his head. "No. Not for a very,  _very_  long time. So, you better have good stories, okay? Make art, use your voice, have adventures! Because you Hope Elizabeth Mikaelson are the best person I've ever meet. Also, you need to have at least one epic love like your mom and dad's." Henry said trying to hold his tears but failing miserably.

"I love you so much! I'm going to miss you. This hurts so much." Hope let a scream of agony knowing she wouldn't see him ever again at least in a few millenniums.

"I know! But you saved me Hope. I'm the person I am today because of my epic best friend. You need to live." Henry kissed her forehead.

"There's someone I would like to see before leaving. One last adventure?" Hope said holding his hand leading him to her mother's old house.

"One last adventure." He smiled sadly.

"What is this place?" Henry asked opening the door.

"My mom's old house. Grandma?" Hope asked.

"Hope? Is that you?" Elizabeth Forbes exclaimed shocked.

"What are you doing here? Leave it's not your time!" Liz said.

"I'm leaving now I just wanted to talk to you, for the first time ever. Mom looks so much like you." Hope smiled when Liz wrapped her arms around her.

"You are so beautiful. My precious granddaughter." The blonde smiled.

"You said once that my mother was extraordinary and I just wanted to tell you how wrong you are." Hope paused staring at Liz. "My mom is thousand times much more than that. She is good, kind, strong, smart, beautiful… She is the best mother anyone could ask for." Hope started to cry once again.

"Your mother is the woman she is today thanks to you, thanks to the things she went through." Liz smiled proudly of her daughter.

"She deserves much more than just a daughter like me… I treated my family bad because I was hurt, and my mom didn't deserve it, my father either. She is just so perfect and I want to make her proud of me. I try so hard but I feel as if I was never good enough for her, I feel she deserves much more than a daughter like me. My dad was right I'm broken. My mom deserves much more than a broken child like me." Hope confessed wiping out her tears.

"Stop saying that Hope, you are not broken and Caroline doesn't want a perfect daughter she just wants her daughter happy once again. Your father doesn't know how to explain himself… He knows you are not broken he never even thought you were. He just lashed out." Liz stared at her only grandchild who was pouting like she used to do when she was a baby.

"You are not broken. Tell Caroline I love her, tell her how proud I am of her." Liz said because she knew her grandchild was going to leave in a few moments.

"I love you grandma." Hope kissed her grandma's face and she left the house with Henry by her side.

"Well are you ready to go back?" Henry smiled sadly when Hope nodded.

"Not so fast you whiny little thing." A voice interrupted them.

"Auntie Lena?" Hope stared at the woman shocked. "Katerina… You are Katerina Petrova, you killed my mom. Bitch."

"We both know you wouldn't even be here if your mom was still a human." The vampire smirked.

"What do you want, Katerina?" Hope asked, Katherine just rolled her eyes.

"I need you to give a message to Elijah and to explain you a little story about your  _uncle Damon_  and your mother." The brown eyed beauty stared at the daughter of her nemesis.

"Why would I believe anything that comes out of your mouth? I am not a Salvatore I won't fall for it." Hope said trying to sound tough.

"You are so cute. Now,  _shut up_ and let me explain you this little story. Human Carebear wanted a guy who liked her because of who she was and not just to make Elena jealous. Enters Damon, he seduces your mommy and then starts to have sex-"

"I don't need to know that thanks!" Hope said not wanting to hear her mother ever did those things, she already had a bad image of this morning when she caught her parents in the act.

"Don't interrupt me." Katherine spat. "As I was saying your mother woke up with bruises and bite marks in her neck. Damon was compelling her to be his little slave, he raped her, your mother tried to fight against him but he was a vampire and she was only a seventeen-year-old. He never apologized and your so called  _auntie Lena_  knew about this and she ignored it and slept with him." Katherine smirked when she saw the teens eyes turning yellow.

"LIAR!" Hope lashed out.

"Why would I lie? I am already dead." Katherine snapped.

"It can't be truth. No one could hurt my mom that way…" Hope cried this time from anger.

"It's the truth." Katherine stared at the child with sympathy.

"He'll join you here soon then." Hope darkly whispered.

"I'll be waiting." Katherine winked. "Tell Elijah that I'll see him soon, we still have to sing one last song."

"If you manage to get back… I'll tell my dad not to kill you." Hope stared at the vampire who looked shocked.

"Why would you do that? Your father spend five hundred years trying to kill me." Katherine asked.

"I am not my father. And I won't do it for you. I'll do it for uncle Elijah I don't want him to be sad and alone. You're the only woman he's ever loved in a thousand years. But let me tell you, you break his trust again and It's going to be me the one who is after you." The young Mikaelson threatened her father's old nemesis.

"I'm shaking." Katherine smirked one last time. "Now, wakey wakey little Hope. I'm tired of hearing your mother's screams begging you to wake up."

"Remember Hope, you are my Caroline." Henry smiled one last time.

"And you'll always be my Stefan, Henry. Always." Hope cried.

"And forever." Henry finished saying goodbye.

The young trybrid closed her eyes and tried to focus on her parents voices. Once she opened her eyes she felt as if she was choking, she tried to sit but she couldn't when suddenly a pair of strong arms sat her. She stared at the place and realized it was her bedroom and those strong arms were her father's. She stared at the woman she loves and admires the most with tears in her eyes and that made her feel guilty _, very guilty_. She moved her body as much as she could and hugged her mother.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't want to scare you." Hope whispered hugging her mother.

"You bloody idiot of course you scared us! How could you do something so irresponsible!?" Kol scolded his niece.

"Look who's talking." Hope joked. "Could you leave us alone? Mom, dad and I need to talk about some stuff."

"Of course." Kol dragged Rebekah away. They all knew they will be listening everything they're saying anyway.

"Uncle Elijah, you didn't had any memories but you still killed Henry. I will never forget about this but I forgive you." Hope saw her uncle smile for the first time since they've been reunited.

"Oh and someone told me you still needed to sing a song, she says she'll see you soon." Hope saw her uncle's eyes widening in shock but recovering fast before leaving the room.

"Mom, dad… I'm sorry, I'm sorry the way I've been treating both of you. I just- I felt so guilty and it was easier blaming you than myself." The teen admitted crying saying how she felt for the first time to someone who wasn't Emma.

"We are not angry Hope, we understand it." Caroline hugged harder.

"I am sorry for the way I reacted sweetheart. Henry was your best friend, I should had been more sensitive about it." Klaus honestly said.

"I felt so sad, alone. I am sorry you have a daughter like me, you deserve so much more than me. So much more than someone who is broken." Caroline broke the hug trying to look her daughter in the eyes but she had her head down in shame.

"I've never meant what I said that day Hope. You are not broken, I never thought you were not even for a second. You are perfect just the way you are. Do you know why? Because the very best of me is in you, the very best of your mother is in you. There's no possible way you'll ever be broken." Klaus lift Hope's chin so he could meet her gaze.

"Then why did you say that? I don't like tough love, I don't like being screamed all the time and on top of that saying I'm broken." His daughter cried.

"I never meant it. I was scared and upset, I lashed on you and I shouldn't have done that. But sweetheart don't you ever doubt that  _I love you_." Klaus stared at his daughter with tears in his eyes too.

"I love you dad." Hope said hugging him.

"I love you more, sweetheart." The hybrid king hugged his child, but Hope grabbed her mother's arms and pulled her to join the hug too.

"I just love you guys so much." Hope hugged her parents.

"We love you too, baby." Caroline whispered caressing her daughter's beautiful hair.

"I'll be grounded, aren't l?" Hope asked.

"Don't even doubt it." Caroline sweetly said kissing her hair.

"Mom could I talk to dad alone for a second?" Hope asked.

"Sure." Caroline stood up and opened the door and saw Kol in tears and Rebekah with a napkin.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I knew it from the moment she was born, he is a softie when it comes to Hope." Bekah remarked.

"Mom I saw grams she said that she was proud of the woman you've become and that she loves you." Hope smiled when she saw her mom's shocked face.

The young teenage trybrid used her powers and locked the door protecting it with a spell so no one could hear them.

"Dad, you have to kill someone." Hope said shocking her dad.

"Hope, I won't kill the siphon witch. Your mother would be pissed." Klaus joked.

"No, dad. I want you to kill the man who raped my mom when she was a human." Hope explained.

In that moment Klaus eyes turned yellow with dark veins all over his eyes. The anger blinded him. "Who?" He simply asked.

"Damon Salvatore. He raped mom when she was a human and he used her as his personal blood bag, he never apologized." Hope said.

"He is a  _dead_  man." Klaus and his daughter smirked evilly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Where you left your heart:**

**_This is my first The Vampire diaries fic ever. Sorry if there are some mistakes in the story. (not grammatical but about some characters and villains.)_ **

**_131 favs, 195 follows, That's just epic! Thank you so much, Glad to see you like it^^! Your comments and all your support made me keep going this story ^^!_ ** **_  
**If you want me to continue this story leave comments ^^ We’ll reach 200 followers soon! OMFG!**_ **

**_There are some mayor changes, like Stefan never died, Jo did gave birth to Josie and Lizzie but Kai end up killing her later, Enzo is alive, Katherine is alive… Pretty much almost everyone is alive. It's heavily influenced by 5x01. To safe Hope they divided the Hollow like in the originals. Which is why they've been apart for the last eight years. Klaus and Caroline are actually married. (They been apart because Care had to rise Hope) I think Henry was a sweetheart who deserved better._ **

**_PS: If you are a huge Damon fan you might be a little offended. (Which you have no reason because what he did to Care was unforgivable and he deserves his punishment.)_ **

**_PS I know it’s Tribrid but I just think that with a Y it looks cooler like more ancient._ **

**_As for the season finale of Legacies she literally jumped to the mud... I feel so sad Klaus died for this and then Hope died too…_ **

**_Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Delena, Stebekah, Kennett and Freelin (should I ship Freya with Keelin or with Hayley?)_ **

**_Hizzie or Handon? You choose ^^_ **

**Chapter eight: They Finally Found Out**

_“No, dad. I want you to kill the man who raped my mom when she was a human.” Hope explained._  
  
In that moment Klaus eyes turned yellow with dark veins all over his eyes. The anger blinded him. “Who?” He simply asked. 

_“Damon Salvatore. He raped mom when she was a human and he used her as his personal blood bag, he never apologized.” Hope said._

_“He is a dead man.” Klaus and his daughter smirked evilly._

“I’ll distract mom and everyone else while you kidnap Damon.” Hope planned.

“Make sure your mother is distracted, otherwise we’ll both get in trouble.” The hybrid smiled proudly of his daughter.

“I think I have an idea. Dad just go now and I’ll take care of the rest. If this goes wrong and mom ends up grounding me _again_ , I will put all the blame on you.” The sixteen-year-old said. Klaus only smirked.

“Fair enough.” Her father agreed.

“It’s nothing personal dad. But mom makes me help her with the new upcoming events and those stupid committees that I absolutely _hate_ …Plus mom is a nightmare when it comes to those things. She made Dorian cry just because he picked up the wrong flowers for the Winter dance. When it comes to planning stuff, mom is scary and I don’t want to be near her.” Hope explained.

“If you think that’s too much you should have seen her in your first birthday or our wedding.” Klaus joked.

“You’re trying to be funny? Who are you and what have you done to my dad?” The blue-eyed girl joked back.

“Only for you sweetheart.” The hybrid king replied before leaving the room.

 _Very well then… Uncle Stefan it’s your turn._ The youngest Mikaelson left her bedroom searching for someone to help her distract everyone.

**Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted:**

Hope knew she couldn’t trust almost no one because they would run to her mother or Alaric. Which only meant that she had to be discreet. In the hall of the school there were a few students but none of them were the one she was looking for. She was looking for her friend Kaleb when Landon smiled at her.

“Hello Hope. How are you? I’ve heard what you’ve done… You’re such an epic friend.” The curly haired boy shyly said.

“Mmm… Yeah I-I just needed closure, the goodbye. Now I feel much better.” Hope smiled at him and laughed sweetly when she saw he was blushing furiously.

“So… Will you come with me to the Grill? Or maybe if you don’t want to go there we don’t have to, we can go wherever you want if you w-“ Landon was rambling fast because he was nervous but the young trybrid just touched his arm with her hand and said. “Landon I would love to go out with you to the Grill or just to walk around the town.”

“Great! I-I’ll pick you at five! You don’t have to change your clothes; you look beautiful in everything.” The seventeen-year-old kissed the young trybrid’s cheek surprising her before running away.

“First a vampire who wanted to kill you and now this thrift store hobbit. You have such an awful taste in men Mikaelson.” When Hope recognized the voice, she just rolled her eyes.

“It was such a nice day until you opened your mouth again Saltzman.” Hope gave Lizzie a fake smile.

“You are just the worst Hope. I was planning my epic entry to the Miss Mystic pageant and you just ruined it! Like you always do! You ruin everything.” Lizzie snapped.

“How the hell is that even my fault? I won’t even lose my time with that misogynistic crap.” Hope raised her eyebrows waiting for Lizzie’s answer.

“You have to be fucking kidding me! I was walking when I saw you laying on the floor! I tried to wake up and you didn’t even respond. I tried to siphon whatever was holding you down… I was freaking out Hope. And then I found out you did all of that just for that orphan friend of yours. God you have an entire family who would die if something happened to you and you’re stupid enough to risk everything.” That shut the oldest girl making Lizzie smile because she knew she was right.

“Lizzie, listen you don’t know what’s the meaning of friendship so why would I lose my time trying to make you understand why I did it… Thank you for looking over me and for trying to bring me back. If you excuse me.” Hope said walking away to her bedroom trying to figure out how to distract everyone but then Lizzie followed her to her bedroom.

“We’re not done discussing this Minion!” The tallest girl closed the door with her powers while Hope just sat down on her bed staring at Lizzie.

“Minion? I am not a minion.” Hope spat.

“You have the same size as one.” The blonde-haired girl smirked. “As I was saying you are a nightmare! Can’t you just stop trying to ruin my life!”

“I haven’t done nothing to you! For god’s sake what is your fucking problem with me Lizzie?” Hope screamed tired of the girl.

Since the day Hope came to the school, she had her nemesis Lizzie, at first, she only talked to her because her mother asked her too. Hope loved Josie she’s always been a sweet and loyal friend but her sister always thought she was centre of the universe and she used to treat Josie more like a maid than a sister thing that Hope absolutely hated which was why she always stood up for Josie when no else did.

“YOU! You are my problem since the day you came you tried to make my life miserable! You ruined our trip with my dad in sixth grade! You burned your own fucking bedroom just because you didn’t want me to be happy!” Lizzie pointed her finger at the trybrid.

“Lizzie for the last time I didn’t do it!” She was tired of always having to have the same discussion with her nemesis.

“Liar!”

“Look in that room there was the last painting my dad and I painted. He stopped all the contact Lizzie I didn’t know if he was dead or alive that was the only thing I had left from him! Why would I burn something that meant so much to me? For what? For you? Come on, we both know you’re not that worthy.” Lizzie was shocked.

“Even if that was truth which I totally doubt you told everyone about my episode! No one knew just you, Josie and I. And suddenly the next day everyone knew I was bipolar! You think you’re better than me and I hate it! I hate you! I hate the way you make me feel!”

“What? I’ve never ever told anyone about your episode. I didn’t even know what was an episode back then Saltzman! I would never do such a thing.” Hope said shocked.

“Just drop the act Mikaelson, I had my first _occurrence_ after the trip got cancelled and my dad took me away to get help, and you decided to use it against me!” Lizzie screamed making the walls shake and breaking several objects.

“Lizzie do you really think I would say those things about you?” The tallest girl stared surprised at Hope. Her voice sounded broken as if she was sad.

“Of course, you did! My friends told me!” The blonde-haired girl spat. The mirrors of the room broke in a thousand pieces making Hope react fast.

“Lizzie! Hear me out calm down please.” Hope held Lizzie’s hand in hers and pulled her towards the bed. Lizzie just sat down next to Hope staring at her.

“If you really thought that I said all those horrible things about you, then you hating me all these years makes perfect sense, _I guess…_ But Lizzie with a father like Klaus Mikaelson and a grandfather like I had. I’m probably not immune to those issues myself. I don’t take mental illnesses lightly and I would never make fun of you for it.” Hope honestly said and the walls stopped shaking.

“I believe you.” Lizzie said shocked.

“What I don’t get is why anyone would accuse me of that.” Hope muttered.

“Josie told me it was you the one you said all of those things…” Lizzie whispered.

“Josie? No way, why would she do that?” Hope asked shocked at her best friend’s betrayal.

“I-I don’t know. But she has some serious explaining to do.” Lizzie angrily spat.

“Can I ask you a favour?” Hope asked.

“You must be really desperate to ask for my help Mikaelson.” The eldest Saltzman twin joked.

“Unfortunately, I am… But you like my mom, right?” Hope asked.

“Of course, I do. I love Care.” Caroline has become like the closest thing of a mother she and Josie had.

“When I went to the other side someone told me something. Someone used my mom when she was a human and now that person has to pay.” Hope explained and Lizzie stared at her suspiciously.

“Used her?” Lizzie asked but Hope didn’t reply. She just had her cute little angry face.

“He compelled her, used her as his personal blood bag, he r-“ She couldn’t even say the last word because she felt her heart break.

“What did he do Hope?” Lizzie’s voice was soft and kind for the first time in Hope’s life her nemesis was being a nice friend.

“He raped her.” The young Mikaelson whispered with hate.

“Let me guess it was Damon.” Lizzie asked.

“Yes… How did you know?” The sixteen-year-old asked.

“Because your dad is like a guardian dog.” Lizzie started.

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t mean it as an insult Mikaelson. I mean that he’s always near her lurking in the dark he almost kills my dad because he stared lovingly at your mom… Hope if he knew someone raped your mom he would literally kill every person Damon’s ever meet. He is terrifying. _How can such a monster make such a cute child?_ ” Lizzie didn’t mean to say the last part out loud but she did.

“Do you think I’m cute?” Hope blushed cutely.

“Yes- for a minion you’re pretty cute. I don’t get it all your family is tall why you are so small?”

“I am 5’3” That’s a reasonable height. Not everyone can be a giant like you Saltzman.” Both teens laughed reliving some of the tension.

“I’ve always been a fan of height differences- I mean why do you need my help.” Hope stared at Lizzie suspiciously but she didn’t say a word.

“It’s very simple actually. Help me burn Stefan’s old mill.” Hope smiled showing her famous dimples she was blessed enough to inherit from her father.

“I knew that every time I called you pyromaniac, I was right.”

“What can I say? I guess you inspired me.” Hope winked at her standing up.

“I see right through you Mikaelson. If you try to blame it all on me, I will play the victim.” Lizzie replied.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you Saltzman.” Hope said dragging the tallest girl away from her bedroom.

**The Lockwood cellar:**

“Wakey wakey, rapist.” Kol smiled happily before hitting Damon with his baseball bat.

When Damon woke up, he found out he was chained in the Lockwood cellar and he saw his wife chained in the other prison cell but she was still unconscious. It didn’t help that he had three pissed originals in front of him. Kol had a silver baseball bat which he used repletely on him, Rebekah had a syringe full of vervain but the scariest of them all was Klaus who was quiet observing every move he made.

“Have you all lost your fucking minds!?” Damon screamed at them.

“Do you honestly thought I would let you live after what you’ve done to my wife?” Klaus said ripping Damon’s liver. He smiled when he heard the eldest Salvatore screaming in pain and Elena’s screams in the background.

“How do you know about that? She is a lying whor-” Damon screamed when Rebekah injected him with vervain.

“Watch it Damon.” The blonde-haired woman warned.

“Klaus let us go! Please! Care won’t ever forgive you for this! I’m sure they’re looking for us.” Elena spat but her blood ran cold when she heard Klaus laugh.

“I want you to hear this sweetheart.” Klaus said calling his daughter and setting the phone into speaker mode so everyone could hear them.

“Dad? Everything is according to plan, I burned the old mill and Lizzie put sleeping pills in Stefan’s drink. Wait a moment dad.” Hope paused. “Hey mom!”

“Hi baby. Is everything okay? You seem nervous.” Caroline eyed her daughter suspiciously. The originals were quiet hearing them talk.

“Yeah… It’s just… Landon! He asked me to go out on a date with him and I said yes.” Hope half lied, she did have a date but that wasn’t why she was nervous.

“Aww. Look at my precious princess you’re growing up so fast.” Caroline said hugging her daughter.

“Mom please not here.” Hope said shyly.

“Come with me we need to know who burned the old mill. Whoever they are they’ll be expelled.” Caroline muttered.

“They what? Oh, bloody hell…” Hope acted as best as she could.

“You don’t know anything about this, do you baby?” Her mother said.

“Mom look I really need to get ready. I love you.” Hope kissed her mother cheek before disappearing from her sight as fast as she could.

“Dad she knows something’s up with me. But it’s okay Lizzie Saltzman drugged uncle Stefan. Just keep making him pay. I love you guys.” Hope said hanging up her phone.

“See Salvatore no one is looking for you _, my littlest wolf_ made sure of it. Now that you know all your escape chances will be futile let’s focus on the fun. Shall we?” Klaus smiled evilly before he broke Damon’s left leg.

“I wonder how long will it take you to recover if I do this.” He said breaking his other leg. “Or maybe I should do this.” The handsome hybrid pulled three ribs from his body.

“STOP KLAUS PLEASE!” Damon screamed.

“DID YOU STOP WHEN MY WIFE BEGGED YOU TO LEAVE HER! TO STOP TORTURING HER!” Klaus launched at him punching him repletely if he was a human, he would have died within the first punch.

“Nik! Stop we want our turn too!” Kol said pushing him away from Damon who lay unconscious on the floor in a poodle full of his blood.

“Caroline will never forgive you for this.” Elena whispered.

“You traitor.” Bekah spat before slapping her across the face breaking her lip. “She’s always been there for you! She was kidnaped, raped, she bloody died because of you! And when she told you what he did to her you chose to ignore it! Your best friend was raped by your boyfriend and you did nothing. What kind of friend are you?” Rebekah said stabbing Elena.

“Caroline was a seek attention whore when she was a human! You have to believe me! She would had done anything to become someone’s first choice. She is the one who slept with Damon the first chance she got.” Elena moaned through the pain before she screamed again because Kol hit her with his silver baseball bat.

“Kol you bloody idiot! Now both of them are unconscious.” His sister complained.

“I deserved my revenge against her. She did try to kill me after all and she tried to break my relationship with my gorgeous witch.” The handsome original laughed.

“Children please stop bickering.” Klaus said staring at both of his newest victims.

The three originals were waiting for Elena and Damon to wake up again when suddenly Klaus phone rang. But since his hands were bloody Kol answered the phone. “Hello, my little _ne’er-do well.”_

“Uncle Kol this is getting out of hand.” His niece sounded very distressed.

“What do you mean sweetheart?” Her father asked.

“I-I put uncle Stefan to sleep… In a very nice coffin, I’ve made a deal with a friend from the school, _Kaleb._ He would do anything to get real blood so I told him that if he gives me a coffin and puts _sleeping beauty aka Stefan_ inside, he would get all the human blood he wanted…” The trybrid exhaled.

“That’s brilliant sweetheart I’m proud of you.” Klaus was proud of his daughter after all her plan was brilliant, she distracted everyone and she made sure there were no loose ends.

“Dad, uncle Stefan is in my room and someone found out…” Hope started.

“Who-?” Bekah asked.

“Sister you’re into this too? Stop this nonsense Niklaus let Elena and Damon go.” Elijah interrupted his sister.

“You don’t know what they did.” Klaus snarled.

“Niklaus whatever they did they don’t deserve whatever you three are up to.” The elegant dressed man replied.

“He raped my wife Elijah.” Klaus eyes were yellow once again, his rage blinded him.

“He what? I see.” Elijah muttered quietly staring at his niece.

“Uncle Elijah we need to hide uncle Stefan before m-“ Hope’s soft voice was interrupted by her mother who was knocking on the door.

“Hope Elizabeth Mikaelson! Tell me what happened at the old mill. We know it was you who burned it!” Caroline said opening the door.

“Mom go away it’s not a good mome-“ She was interrupted again when she saw her mother’s shocked face. She was staring at the coffin.

“What the hell is this Hope? Where’s your father? Why isn’t he picking up my phone?” Caroline questioned her daughter who wasn’t brave enough to look her in the eyes.

“Caroline it’s nothing. Don’t worry about the coffin it’s empty. As for Niklaus I’ve been looking for him too.” Elijah lied to protect his niece.

Caroline nodded her head acting as if she believed Elijah which she didn’t. Seeing how nervous her daughter was around her was proof enough that something was very wrong. Besides Stefan, Damon and Elena _mysteriously_ disappeared and neither of them picked up their phones. The blonde woman was staring at her daughter who was staring at the floor.

“Mom the coffin is empty. Why don’t we go outside and I’ll tell you everything I’ve done today…” Hope held her mother’s hand trying to drag her away from her room. She almost succeeded but then the three of them turned around when they heard someone knocking on the coffin trying to break free.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! I put a sleeping spell on you after you passed out!” Hope cursed at the situation.

“YOU WHAT?” Both adults screamed at the same time.

When Caroline opened the coffin, she saw her best friend with his bloodied fist trying to break free. She ripped off the black tape that was covering his mouth so he could talk once again and she helped him to stand up. Hope took advantage of the situation and she picked up her phone once again and said.

“Plan’s over dad I got caught! I’m sorry I failed you.” The teenage Mikaelson regrettably said.

“You didn’t fail me sweetheart. I’m proud of you. Caroline love?” Klaus didn’t know how to start the conversation because he knew his wife would be furious if she knew what they’ve been up to.

“Nik what plan?” His wife asked.

“Love listen to me. This is all my fault not Hope’s.” Her handsome husband replied.

“Niklaus Mikaelson start talking now!” Caroline cut him off.

“I kidnaped Damon and Elena.” Klaus quickly said.

“WHAT?!” Both Stefan and Caroline screamed at the same time. They were drawing the attention of many students and Alaric.

“CARE TELL HIM TO STOP PLEASE!” Elena cried in the background.

“Oh, she wakes up now. Bitch.” Rebekah snapped her enemy’s neck.

“Rebekah! It was my turn!” Kol complained.

“You beat her with the baseball bat thirty minutes ago! It was my turn.” The blonde original spat back.

“What are you doing to them Klaus? Hope how could you agree to help your father!” Caroline grounded both her husband and their daughter.

“I didn’t help him mom. Dad helped me.” Hope confessed.

“Hope quiet now.” Klaus said.

“Klaus bring them back here now!” Caroline ordered.

“Never.” Hope raised her voice.

“What’s wrong with you!? You put your uncle in a coffin, you burned the old mill and helped your father to cover the fact he kidnapped your aunt and uncle. WHY?” Caroline screamed losing her patience.

“Caroline calm down I’m sure she has a good reason. Right Hope?” Elijah defended his niece.

“Damon is not my uncle not anymore.” Hope ignored every student who was staring at the argument as if it was the most entertaining thing they’ve ever seen.

“Of course, he is. You’ve always loved your uncl-“ Caroline stared at her child not understanding why she suddenly hated her uncle.

“HE IS NOT MY UNCLE! HE DESERVES NOTHING BUT PAIN!” Hope lashed out tired of her mother screaming at her. But she immediately felt guilty and her eyes started watering.

“Why?” Caroline quietly asked.

“What do you mean why? How could you even forgive him! He never apologized for what he did to you.” Hope stared at her mother who suddenly became pale.

“How-“ Her mother asked once again.

“When I was in the other side before coming back Katerina Petrova told me that Damon used you as a blood bag, he compelled you mom-“ Hope felt her anger rise once again, she turned around and punched the wall scaring most of the students.

“And for fucks sake don’t all have anything better to do than to fucking stare at private family matters!” Hope showed her hybrid face scaring the rest of the students.

“Language Hope!” The three adults scolded her.

“Mom how can you even look at them. After everything you’ve sacrificed for Elena… She never defended you, when you told her what Damon did to you.” Her tears started to fall.

“Hope-“ Her mother softly said.

“No, he raped you. Mom he didn’t even apologize. Why is Elena’s happiness so important! What about you! You are the most wonderful, brilliant, talented and sweet person in the world and you know that you’ll always be the person I love the most aside from dad. I love you so much _mommy_ , and to hear what he did to you and the fact that no one protected you it makes my blood boil. How can you forgive that? I just don’t understand it. Besides where were your so called friends? Stefan shouldn’t you protect my mom?! All of you are a bunch of cowards.” Her daughter stared at her mother who looked as if she was about to cry too.

“When I fund out what Damon did, I swear I protected your mother.” Stefan confessed.

“You can ground me mom but I will keep my mouth shut.” Her child swore.

“Hope I understand your anger but no one has to die for something that happened almost twenty years ago.” Caroline rested both her hands on her daughter’s shoulders.

“They deserve the suffering mom.” The teen didn’t even try to wipe out her tears she just grabbed her phone and end up the call so her mom couldn’t try to convince her dad to tell her where were they.

“Bloody hell. We need to finish this.” Klaus said after his daughter hanged up on them.

“What do we do?” Kol asked.

“Bekah be a dear and bring me the cure.” Klaus smirked when he saw Damon’s terrified face.

“You could grab it yourself…” Bekah rolled her eyes.

“Rebekah.” Klaus warned.

Klaus walked towards Elena ignoring Damon’s threats. He broke both of her knees and kneeled beside her opening her mouth roughly. He was about to shove the cure down her throat when he smiled at Damon.

“You’ll see Elena as you know I’ve never wanted to be human again, things like getting old and having children were meaningless for me. But it all changed when Caroline found out she was pregnant. I must admit I wasn’t the most supportive man when I found out she was carrying my daughter. But as she grew more and more, I completely fell in love with her and she wasn’t even born yet. Imagine the love I felt for her when I first held her in my arms. If I kill you my wife won’t forgive me, I’m completely aware of that. But I still know how to break you Salvatore.” Klaus smirked turning to Damon. “You see, since even before my little Hope was born, I had to face many enemies who tried to harm her and I killed every single last one of them. Just the idea of my child dying it terrifies me… Thankfully for me she is immortal like her father.”

“Yes, yes, yes. You love Hope we get that.” Damon cut him moaning in pain because Kol hit him again with his baseball bat.

“But the point is that I will make sure you suffer as much as I did when the Hollow was inside of me and my siblings. The nightmare that has been to be away from my wife and my daughter. It was worse than death. You are a narcissistic _bastard_ Salvatore we all know that, but we also know how much you love Elena. Which is why-“ Klaus grabbed the cure before shoving it down Elena’s throat.

“NO!” Damon tried to break free.

“Congratulations doppelgänger you’re human again.” The hybrid smirked seeing both of his enemies’ cry.

“You’ll never have your happy ending Damon, you won’t turn it off, you won’t kill yourself. You will see Elena moving on without you, she will eventually die and you won’t be able to safe her. This is your punishment your eternal unhappiness.” Klaus compelled the vampire before breaking his neck once again.

“You’re a monster!” Elena cried.

“Yes I am.” Klaus said leaving the room.

“Where are you going? Don’t leave us here.” Elena begged.

“My daughter needs me.” Klaus walked away with his siblings.

**Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted:**

“Leave us.” Caroline said to Stefan and Elijah.

Both men only nodded leaving mother and daughter alone in Hope’s bedroom. The teen sat down on her bed looking at her mother who sat next to her.

“Do you hate me?” Hope’s voice was barely loud enough for her mother to hear.

“Hope I could never hate you. But why didn’t you talk to me before telling your dad?” The beautiful blonde questioned her sixteen-year-old.

“I just wanted to see Damon hurt… Now I have the scene playing in my head mom. You’re there and he is hurting you but I can’t save you and it makes me feel so useless so powerless.” The little trybrid confessed.

“I forgave him a long time ago Hope. What he did was inexcusable but it was me the one who decided to forgive him. I understand your anger baby. I do but that anger would only cause you more pain.” Caroline replied.

“Henry died because of me, you were right, when he told me he wanted my blood I should have said no, you’re always right mom but… I just want to keep all of you safe. You are the strongest person I’ve ever known and I am so thankful that you’re my mom. I just want to protect you. Losing Henry broke me but if something happens to you I-I’ll just rather die than live in a world without you or dad.” Hope hugged her mother hiding her face on her mother’s neck, like she used to do when she was little and wanted comfort.

“Don’t ever say that. Hope everything I do is for you to keep you safe and happy. Our family is together again after a thousand years because of you, you are the reason I am alive. _Mostly_. I am not going to die not now not ever. I’ll always be by your side. Forget about those nasty thoughts no one will die. Together we’re indestructible.” Her mother swore.

“I had good intentions mom, I just wanted Henry to live forever to spend my eternity with him. We would had gone everywhere, he was my Stefan, my best friend. And now I am alone because I had a stupid crush on Roman. When I sold my blood I just wanted to go to Paris because I thought that if dad saw me, he would call me again or at least something. I don’t want to hurt no one mom, but things keep getting harder and harder. I just don’t know how to be like my old self again. I just want the pain to be gone. But all I feel is this rage and anger. Mommy I can’t stop it.” Caroline was caressing her daughters head when the door flew open.

“Hope listen to me this anger is aggravated because of your werewolf side. You just have to learn how to control it.” Her father kneeled beside his wife and daughter.

“How?” Their daughter whispered.

“We’ll teach you.” Her father promised.

“Dad did you killed them?” Hope looked at her dad.

“No… The doppelgänger is human again and I compelled Damon.” Klaus assured.

“Why did you waste the cure on Elena!” Caroline muttered.

“He’ll have to watch her die. What better revenge than watching the one you would die for die in your arms.” The handsome hybrid smiled proudly.

“That’s so brilliant.” Hope commented and smiled when she saw her mother roll her eyes.

“No, it’s not! You’re grounded again and you’re going to therapy one hour after classes.” Her mother decided.

“But I already go once a week.”

“And now you’re going five days a week. You need to talk to someone outside the family.” Her mom said.

“No, she doesn’t. What would they do that we _,_ _her family_ , can’t?”

“If we had therapy in our time Nik half of the earth’s population would had been safe from our wrath.” Kol smiled holding his baseball bat now red from the blood.

“Whatever.” Klaus knew what Kol said was true but it’s not like he was going to admit that. _Ever._

“Nik you and I will have a long talk.” Caroline warned.

“We will indeed, _my love.”_

**Outside Mystic Falls:**

“Lockwood? I’ve come with an offer.” A drunk Damon shouted.

“What offer?” The first hybrid attempt replied.

“I know how to hurt Klaus.” He smiled with anger.

“Look Damon I won’t commit suicide.” Tyler said.

“You don’t have to be near him to hurt him.” The eldest Salvatore laughed.

“How?”

“His daughter, Hope. Remember when you stabbed a needle in your ex-girlfriends womb to get that baby’s blood. Well that child is now sixteen.”

“That child is under the protection of all the original family. I won’t risk my life for that.”

“Not all the original family. I think it’s time to bring their mother back. You could have your revenge after all Klaus took everything for you.” Damon manipulated Tyler.

“I’m in.” The hybrid stated simply.


End file.
